The Grey Hero
by neomoon585
Summary: Branch is an outcast in the troll village where he lives and believes he doesn't belong due to his color. His only companions are a group of outcasts like him, a kind child, and a beautiful princess who makes him smile. But when a sickness began to ravage his home, only by accepting his true self will he be able to save the home and people he truly cares. A Balto-inspired story.
1. Remembering a Story

**Hello, trolls fans and lovers. This would be my first trolls story, so I hope you will like it.**

 **I would like to give thanks to Black Raider, Ashwheeler, Samantha Peace Heart, and all of the other troll authors whose stories I've read, collected and reviewed for the inspiration of writing this work of art.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Trolls or any of its characters except for the fanmade ones, but I do have the film "Balto". Don't know if that counts as owning the film.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Grey Hero**

 **Chapter 1: Remembering a Story  
**

* * *

It was a cool, autumn day around the valley. The trees were filled with the most colorful leaves anyone would think of. Shades of crimson to golden brown were seen on the leaves and when the wind blew them in the air, it looked like they were dancing, celebrating the cool season.

On the base of a great tree in the middle of a valley, a village stood there where it is inhabited by unique, colorful creatures that love to sing, dance, and hug til they drop: the trolls. The trolls enjoyed the season and many of them can be seen outside their pod homes talking and strolling through the areas. Everywhere you look, trolls can be seen everywhere, but their large numbers was almost been consumed by a terrible plague that came to them long ago. Luckily, one troll made the journey that save them all and his story became a legend. Without him, half the troll population would have been lost forever.

And who was that troll? We'll get to that. And right on cue, a small group of five troll children were taking a trip. Their caretaker is a young adult female troll with lavender skin, a fuchsia nose, purple eyes, and tall blue hair. She wore a dress which was yellow on top and pink on the bottom and also wore a purple "hug time" bracelet. To the children, she was known as Auntie because she's more of an aunt than a caretaker to them. She led the children as she searched the area not far from the village.

"I know it's around here, somewhere..." The caretaker said, looking around.

"But we've already been past here!" A girl troll cried. She was pink skinned, with dark violet hair, light blue eyes, a purple nose, and was wearing a light blue dress.

"Are we lost?" A boy troll, who was also the pink troll's brother, asked next. This one was light blue and has light teal hair with azure blue at the end, pink eyes, and wore a dark blue vest and green shorts.

The caretaker chuckled. "No, we're not lost. It's just the trees, they've grown so big." She looked at the colorful flora around her. The children curiously looked around as well and wondered where they are and where they're going but they stayed quiet while admiring the scenery. "It's been so long since my last visit. Come along, children. The day's still young."

The children quickly obeyed and followed behind. The pink troll then came forward and gently tugs on her caretaker's arm, getting her attention. "When was the last time you've visit there, Auntie?"

The caretaker chuckled. "Years ago. Way before any of you kids were born, Pansy."

"Oh, look! I found a firefly!" Pansy's brother cried out, pointing at the insect flying away.

"Now, just a minute, Echo; I'm trying to hint my bearings," The caretaker kindly instructed. "Oh, there are so many paths here, so easily to get turned around," she huffed. "Come along. Let's go this way."

"Auntie, we're in the middle of nowhere!" Echo whined.

"We're right in the middle of the Troll Meadow Park."

"But you're going to make us tired for walking so long," Pansy complained, as she stopped to take a breather, near some small benches.

"It feels like we've been walking forever!" A minty green girl troll with fuchsia hair known as Peppermint whined as she sat down.

"Nonsense! It hasn't been more than a half hour. Not much further," Pansy handed her green headband to her as she straitened her hair up.

"Echo is getting tired."

"Me too, and my feet hurt!" A green troll with yellow hair known as Leaf added.

"I bet we've walked a hundred miles," A big chubby red troll with orange hair named Blaze said.

"Oh, I see," The caretaker looked down on Pansy's headband and smiled a little, recalling a special memory.

"Auntie, what are we looking for anyway?" Pansy asked.

"A memorial," Auntie answered simply.

"A m-what?" Echo wondered as he sat next to his sister.

"A reminder of a wonderful story," she laughed as she sat down on the bench as the other children gathered curiously around her to listen. "At a place very far from here."

"What place is that, Auntie?" Echo asks.

"The Troll Forest," she answered with sparkling eyes. She knew that this was a story that had to be told. Her story was true for she was there. "It's a very vast place where our village was originally settled. Now, over there, our village was really in the middle of nowhere, little charmers." She sighs as she began to tell her story. "It was in the cold winter, about 15 years ago. It was snowing hard." She recalled as the autumn leaves flew in the air and the scenery changed into the snowy forest of the past.

* * *

 **-The Troll Forest, 15 years ago-**

She recalled as the autumn leaves flew in the air and the scenery changed into the snowy forest of the past 15 years ago. The forest was dense, covered in huge blankets of snow which glittered during the day. The day was cold despite the bright sun shining throughout the sky.

The trolls loved the winter just as much as the other seasons. During the day, they spend it by skiing, skating around in ponds, having snowball fights, building snowtrolls and forts, and at the end of the day, they warm themselves with soothing hot drinks and hugging each other for warmth. But the most special event that the winter season brings them is their favorite sport: The Winter Relay.

This sport is what trolls do to entertain themselves when it's too cold to dance or sing. The Winter Relay is known as a race for single trolls competing other trolls to see how fast and agile they can be. During the race, they can use their hair to swing across branches and other obstacles that come across their way. Once the winners are chosen, they team up with others and become a team. This team is required for emergency travels to other villages and outposts for supplies or deliveries. The winter can bring beauty, but it can also bring great danger. Blizzards can be hazardous for trolls for their small size which is why they need to be quick and determined to complete their tasks.

"Back then, the fastest and most reliable way of getting around during the winter was with elite teams of trolls pulling on sleds!" Auntie narrated. "Races were held every year to form the best team and the competition was very fierce."

At that moment, a rushing troll team pulled ahead in a flash. The racing trolls panted and breathed heavily from their lungs. Even in the cold, the adrenaline made their hearts pump and sweat easily despite the cold. Their driver, which helped them guide them through the travel, pushed them on with cries of support. On their right side, another troll team began to caught up, which their leader was a purple troll with yellow trousers, blue/turquoise hair, and blue eyes. He pushed harder to reach the lead.

Both teams headed towards a long log tunnel, but they saw that its exit is not wide enough for both teams to pass through. The leaders competed and are neck to neck. The purple leader looked on and then bursts ahead, pulling his team harshly as they were almost being lifted from their feet.

"Whoa, Creek! Easy there!" The driver from the back cried out to the lead troll.

"Creek, we're not gonna make it!" A scrawny, male yellow troll with light green hair and green eyes cried out, only for Creek to slap him with his hair.

"Tune out your negativity, Weed!" Creek ordered. He and the other leader raced ahead. The exit was coming closer and it's narrow enough for only one team to pull through. But Creek's chance of winning is slipping fast and the other team are not slowing down. The other leader gritted his teeth as he glared at Creek, showing determination that they're going to win.

"Fall back, Creek! Fall back!" Creek's driver ordered, but Creek ignored him. Then he saw the second troll behind the other leader trying to keep his feet balanced during his run. He noticed how his legs are shorter than the others. One slip up, and he tumbles down like a pile of sticks. Creek thought for a second and then grinned at the thought of a devious plan. He then twirled his hair and swung at the troll's feet, causing him to panic and stumble to the ground as well as making the rest of his team to fall down. Creek's team then rushed ahead, exiting the log tunnel as they left the other team behind.

The fallen team's driver growled and punched in the snow angrily at this unfair defeat. "CREEK!"

Creek heard the cries and only snickered cunningly and continued forward to finish the race they were in while heading for the village in the center of the forest.

One troll above the tree saw them coming and let out a fireworks, signaling the arrival of the winning team.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a small troll village, cheers and hollers can be heard in the crowd as they witnessed the fireworks in the sky. This meant that the winner is almost upon arrival and it'll be the end of this Winter Relay.

Not far from the village center, a black haired grey troll with light blue eyes was climbing on the pods as he helped his friend, a giraffe-like Troll that has fuzzy red and pink stripey fur, four legs, blue hair, and a green hat, get up the pod.

"Look! It's the three mile marker!" The four-legged troll said as his grey friend with a green vest and brown shorts, managed to pull him up.

"Well, I guess that means the race will be almost over," the grey troll commented. "Now, please, get off of me!"

"Sorry, Branch!" The troll, known as Cooper, apologized. "Now, if we hurry, we can catch the end of the race!"

"Uh, no!" Branch argued. "This isn't such a good idea, traveling by jumping on pods." He then saw the crowds cheering and cringed at the loud noise. "Then again, it's better than to go through that pack of party animals."

"Don't be such a party pooper, Branch! This is good for you and you need to get out more."

"I just don't want to be the center of attention or going into town!" Branch complained. "Every time I leave my home, something always happens to either of us."

"You're acting like something bad will happen to us," Cooper chuckles. "What's the worst that can happen?" Before Branch could answer, Cooper accidentally became tangled in some vines. Luckily, Branch grabbed the vines and swung him over to another pod safely.

"Does that answer your question?" Branch sarcastically asks.

"Nah, it could happen to anybody," Cooper took a step forward, only to slip and fall down and landed beside a small pod farm where they handle fuzzy animals. Cooper yelled as a rope wrapped around his neck, pulling him inside. A bulky troll began to shear his fur on the behind, only for Cooper to grab his fur and put it back angrily. "Yo, man! My butt needs that!"

When the troll suddenly grabbed a huge pair of clippers, Cooper gulped and attempts to escape, only for the troll to tackle him. He screamed when he saw the shadow of the shears, the sound of clipping coming louder. "I'm too young to be bald!"

Luckily, he was saved by Branch who grabbed him with his hair before Cooper's fur was cut. "Hey, bring that back, you bandit!" The farmer hollered but Branch only smiled. He then sees the silhouettes of the winning team in a distance.

"Excuse me, Grey brother, but I would like to be put down now, if it pleases his grumpiness," Cooper commented.

"Whatever you say, Cooper." Branch lets him go.

"You know, you used to love watching these races, Branch. Every time there's one, you would run around like you're in it. Ever thought of entering one? With your survival skills, you could win easily."

"Yeah, until another winner comes, and then another," Branch sighed. "Trust me, no matter what I do, they just don't want a gray winner. I prefer to watch from the sidelines or far from the crowd. I don't belong there anyway."

"Branch, one day, you'll be in it and you'll be someone again!" Cooper tried to cheer him up.

"Yeah, maybe. Someday, hopefully," Branch slightly agreed as he stepped on a slab of wood.

"But remember, this race is off the chi-zain! Let Brother Cooper give you the ro-opes!" Cooper yelled as he fell through a window and managed to pop out of another, this causes a huge heap of snow to fall on top of him. "Well, I'm no spring troll myself!" He shook himself and completely shivered. "Dude, it's cold!" He then followed Branch as they went into another pod.

Another fireworks has set off to the sky. "Look! It's the two mile marker!"

The duo bursts out of the pod, breathing slightly due to them running in a hurry. "Come on, we don't want to miss the finish!" Branch panted, having slightly cheered up a little by Cooper. He wouldn't admit it, but deep down, watching the races always brought him hope of a little happiness. Who knows? Maybe even hope of recovering his true colors again.

"Oh, that would be a tragedy!" Cooper sarcastically said, having learned it from Branch. Branch, however, only rushes off, jumping on Cooper's head with force which caused him to become buried in snow. "I was being sarcastic! Guess it only works on you, brother!"

* * *

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Please leave reviews and/or ideas or comments, but no flames! I mean it!**

 **Neomoon585**


	2. Race to the Rescue

**Here's chapter 2, folks!  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Trolls or any of its characters except for the fanmade ones.  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Grey Hero**

 **Chapter 2: Race to the Rescue  
**

* * *

In a big fuchsia pod, a beautiful pink troll with dark pink hair, pink eyes, and wearing a light blue dress with a green tiara was telling a story to a group of little trolls. The children listened eagerly to her story until she ended it.

"...and that's how the Winter Relay was formed and will forever be Winter's favorite sport."

The children clapped their hands at the story. "Is that why everyone practices before they're picked for the teams?"

"Yep," The pink troll said.

"I wish I was in the Winter Relay," one purple troll hoped.

"Hey, you will, when you're older, of course," The pink troll assured him.

"Princess Poppy, have you ever entered the Relay before?" One yellow troll asks her.

"Well, no. But, as the Princess of the trolls, I have the privilege to give the winner and the lead troll the Shining medal, whomever they are," Poppy said with a grin. "I may not have entered, but it's still fun to watch the race."

"I wish I could have my very own sled so that I could be the driver," a female troll with lavender skin, tall blue hair, purple eyes, and a fuchsia nose said. She wore a simple but pretty dress which was yellow on top and pink on the bottom.

"Well, maybe someday, little Lilly," Poppy kindly said while picking her up. "Who knows? I bet everyone of you kids would be amazing racers or drivers!"

"Do you really think so?" One orange troll wondered.

"Surely as fireflies shine!" The kids giggled.

Then one of the kids raised his hand. "Princess Poppy, is it true that everyone hates the gray troll that's been lurking around?"

Poppy then began to be deep in thought at the mysterious grey troll everyone's been talking abut. "You know, that's a very good question. I've never truly met him, but I've heard that he's called Branch. Trolls say that he wasn't always gray but they think that he's a bad influence to young trolls like you."

"Is he bad?"

"I don't think so. I think that he's just lonely and unhappy. Maybe when I meet him, I may ask him why he won't share time with anyone."

"Ooh, can we go see the race now?" Lilly asks. "Maybe he might be there!"

"Absolutely, but I think we're not prepared. I think since I'm a princess and you're my little group, we should be arriving in style," Poppy smiled, eyeing the kids with a sneaky look.

"How?" the kids asked.

"First, you have to close your eyes." The kids immediately closed their eyes. One boy opened one eye which Poppy noticed. "Ah-ah-ah! No peeking now! The best kind of prize is a surprise!" Poppy said, making sure that everyone's eyes were covered. She then peeked outside the pod and motioned to someone to enter inside.

At that moment, Mandy Sparkledust, a female yellow troll with magenta hair, came in with a wooden sled like the kind the drivers use in the Winter Relay. Poppy's father, King Peppy, an elder orange troll with dark pink hair like Poppy's except with gray streaks, came behind Mandy to help her carry the sled. They quietly set the sled down in front of the children without making a sound.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now," Poppy said. The children opened their eyes and gasped in surprise which later turned to cheers and laughter of happiness.

"It's a sled!" The children yelled.

Lillie was mostly excited and ran to it, analyzing each detail with interest. "I love these rudders! I love this brush brow! I love this sled!" The other trolls giggled at the young girl's excitement.

"I'm glad you did! Now you kids can compete in your own races anytime," Poppy crouched down to their level with a smile. "This sled is for all of you guys to share. Do you like it?"

"We love it!" The kids shouted.

Mandy smiled as King Peppy chuckled in delight. It was Poppy's idea to surprise them with this new sled after they told her that they wanted to be like the racers. So, Poppy told the artisan and builder Mandy to make the sled for them which she was happy to obliged.

"I want to be the driver!" Lilly insisted as she positioned herself in the back as the other kids put on the reigns to pull the sled. Luckily for them, it wasn't as heavy as they thought. "Come on, team! Mush!"

"You can't be the driver, Lilly," Poppy said with her hands tied behind her back. Lilly frowned a little, until Poppy smiled and pulled out a small, pink, fuzzy hat just her size. "Not without this. You can thank Satin and Chenille for that."

"Wow, A real driver's hat!" Lilly loved her gift. "We're a real sled team now! Mush!" Lilly shouted as the kids pulled the sled and her outside the pod.

"You sure have ways of making children smile, Poppy," Mandy said.

"Hey, it's your sled. Most of the credit belongs to you too, Mandy," Poppy added. "It's a work of art. We're very grateful."

"The pleasure's all mine."

Lilly then ran back and hugged Poppy and Mandy. "Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She cried, before running outside.

"Lilly's grateful too, huh?" King Peppy said, chuckling as Lilly poked her head in again to say thank you.

"Yeah, so I've gathered," Mandy joked.

"Watch this!" Lilly called.

"Coming, Lilly!" Poppy walked outside with her father behind her.

"I don't know, Poppy, but maybe you should have gotten them some other toys," King Peppy said.

"They'll grow to like it. Besides, let them have a little bit of their dreams come to reality, Dad."

"Look, Princess Poppy! It's the one-mile marker!" One of the kids pointed to the fireworks in the sky, indicating the close arrival of the winning team.

"Let's go, guys! Mush! Let's win this race!" Lilly said, delighted to see the race soon enough as the other kids pulled her away. Poppy giggled at the sight.

"I better catch up to them."

"Go ahead, dear. Oh, and remember to be at the finish line to present the medal to the winners!" Peppy reminded her. "I'll be right there waiting."

"Sure, Dad!" Poppy agreed as she then ran ahead to the kids. "Hey, wait for me!"

* * *

The kids didn't get too far as they had to slow down due to the high populated area. "Okay, guys, you may slow down for now," Lilly kindly said to the other kids. She gave them a break in order to enjoy the view.

"Thanks for slowing down," Poppy suddenly caught up and she walked beside the kids. Suddenly, Poppy was joined by a few of her friends.

One was a pair of twin-trolls named Satin and her sister, Chenille. Both of them has their hair joined together and are blue, purple, and pink, although Satin is pink with blue eyes while her sister is blue with purple eyes.

And her other friend was hot pink troll with orange hair tied up named DJ Suki. She has rosy colored eyes, wears a stripey top and trousers, large, white headphones and bracelets on each arm.

These girls have been friends since before Poppy could remember and they didn't care that she's a princess. They all love to sing, dance, hug, and even watch the Winter Relay together (one of the reasons for that, in the twins case, is to search for cute boys either from the racers or in the crowd).

"Good Morning, Poppy!" Satin said cheerfully. "I see that Lilly loves her new hat. It suits her."

"I know and I can't thank you and Chenille enough," Poppy nodded in agreement.

"Girl, we have a passion for fashion. It's in our blood," Chenille stated.

"You said it, girl!" Satin agreed, giving her a high five. "So, Poppy, this ought to be a close race, don't you think?"

"I hope it's neck and neck," Chenille hoped. "Ooh, I could just picture it, us with the lead troll in a winner's picture."

Suki rolled her eyes at their daydreaming. "Say something to them before they really get their heads in the clouds," Suki whispered to Poppy, hinting what she should do.

"Um, Satin, Chenille, what pretty necklaces. Are they new?" Poppy complemented.

"What? These old things?" The twins said simultaneously, looking at their necklaces. Satin's necklace was a heart while Chenille's a star. They both smiled again.

"Yeah, do you think um...Creek would notice?" Chenille wondered.

"Girl, why wouldn't he notice? We're both irresistible!" Satin assured her.

Suki sighed while Poppy giggled. "Maybe, but I've heard that the only way Creek would notice anyone is if they're wearing a mirror. Listen, girls, I gotta head over to the finish line where my Dad waits for me."

"Sure, Poppy! We'll chat later!" Suki said, leaving with the twins behind her.

Poppy led the children back to her as they headed towards their destination. It wasn't long until a troll shouted out that the team is approaching.

"They're coming!"

In an instant, Creek's team rounded around the corner, the crowd spreading cheers and shouts for them. Some of them were waving their fuzzy hats, some threw glitter confetti, and others held banners to cheer their favorite team. Creek ran ahead confidently. He noticed some love struck girls sighing when they saw him run. Not disappoint his fans, Creek ran and smiled proudly, showing off his body and hair whips.

Hiding away from the crowd, Branch approached the rope line to have a better view of the race. "Cooper sure is missing this."

"Princess Poppy, I'm going to get a snack. Would you please wait for me?" Branch suddenly heard the mention of Princess Poppy and turn to see her with a few children beside her.

"Sure thing, Lilly," Poppy nodded.

Branch saw the Princess with a better look. He couldn't believe what he saw. The bright shade of pink in her skin, the spark in her eyes, and her smile, that wonderful smile of hers, it just makes his heart pump until it melts.

 _'She's...she's amazing!'_ He thought as he stared at her beauty. The way she handles the children with caring and love, there's obviously no other troll like her. Branch had forgotten all about the race and just stared at Poppy with a small smile. _'Why can't I look away? Has she trapped me in a trance?'_ The winter wind kept blowing through her hair, making her image even more beautiful than before.

"Princess Poppy!" Lilly called out, happily running with two berry cupcakes in her hand. Poppy got on her knees as Lilly came with a smile. "I brought this for you."

"Oh, thank you, cupcake!" Poppy smiled and they both shared a hug. Branch smiled at the cute scene before him. Poppy sure is the kindest person he'd ever saw.

Lilly then lets go of the hug. "Hold on," she then took off her hat and wave it around with glee. "Come on, Creek!" But then suddenly, a strong gust of wind blew and knocked the hat out of Lilly's hand. "Oh no!"

Poppy and the kids gasped as the hat fell down to the ground, right in the middle of the track just before the finish line. Branch gasps and saw that the team is heading this way and fast!

"My hat!"

"No, Lilly!" Poppy grabs Lilly on her shoulder, stopping her in place. "It's too dangerous!"

Branch watches as Creek's team passed by him. Without thinking, Branch dashed out into the runway and began running ahead. Within seconds, he caught up to the sled. His speed and stamina was unlike any of the trolls.

Some trolls in the crowd saw Branch and gasps. "It's that grey troll!"

"He's going to ruin the race!" Another troll shouted as he pointed to the race. Cooper, having arrived to the crowd, heard what they were saying.

"A grey troll? Must be some other troll. It couldn't be my grey troll." Cooper shook his head, chuckling over the thought of Branch even being in a race, let alone run in it. "Excuse me, llama troll coming through!" Cooper gently passed through the trolls to get a closer look. "That's a laugh! What are the chances of Branch being in a..." He stopped cold as his eyes widen at the sight of none other than Branch running by the team. He screamed in alarm, seeing him running. "BRANCH!"

Branch easily caught up to Creek, who also saw him coming. He glared at the sight of the grey troll beside him.

"Hey! Out of my way, Gloomy!" Branch only smiled as a way to challenge him. All these years of wishing to compete in the race, now he's in one. But he didn't do it for the glory, only to reach for the hat before the team runs over it.

Both sides ran beside each other. Creek tried to run faster. He wasn't going to let a grey nobody beat him in his own race and being made a fool of. He saw Branch running by with a smile and without breaking a sweat while Creek struggled to keep up. Branch was just naturally the better runner. Cooper saw them heading to the finish, neck and neck. He covered his eyes nervously.

"Is that all you got, Creek?" Branch said amused. "I thought you were faster than that."

Branch was almost upon the hat's reach. Creek made a last effort and tried to trip Branch with the same move he did to the other team, only Branch was quick enough to dodge it by jumping over his hair. Poppy and the kids gasped as Branch grabs the hat in the nick of time and slid to the side as he watched Creek and his team crossing the finish line.

"I still got it," Branch proudly said while the crowd cheered for the end of the race.

Cooper sighed in relief, knowing that Branch is safe. "Hey, when will you learn to stay on the side lines?!" Cooper shouted as the sled zoomed by sending snow onto the poor llama troll. He spit out some some snow, grumpily. "Again with the snow!"

* * *

Inside a messenger pod, a dark blue-green troll with aquamarine hair and eyes began gathering the daily news of the race. He announced his co-workers in creating the headlines.

"I got a new headline, trolls: 'Creek wins first place of the season! Three-time winner gets to keep the Shining medal!'"

"On it, Scoop!" The other trolls started working in spreading the word and delivering them.

Scoop's pet firefly buzzed in annoyance since the noise woke him from his sleep. "Well, that Creek is some troll, huh, Pixel?" Scoop chuckled while petting the firefly.

* * *

 **Hope you like it!**

 **FYI: The children who hang out with Poppy are the same ones from Poppy's storytime. Lilly is not a fan made troll, but because she didn't have a name, I gave it to her, but I don't own her. She's the one that appeared before Poppy after the "True Colors" song in case you're wondering.**

 **Please leave reviews and/or ideas or comments, but no flames!  
**


	3. Fated Meeting and Bullying

**Here's chapter 3!  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Trolls or any of its characters. Only the OC's.  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Grey Hero**

 **Chapter 3: Fated Meeting and Bullying  
**

* * *

The crowds were still cheering for the winning team, either throwing their snow hats into the air or sending glitter towards the team.

Creek and his driver got off the sled as did the other team members. At that moment, Princess Poppy and King Peppy came in with medals in hand. "As Princess of the trolls, it gives me great honor to present to the both of you, the winners of this year's Winter Relay, the Shining Medal. Congratulations!"

She placed the medals on both of their necks. They bowed in respect for their rulers. "Thank you, your Majesty." They stood together as a troll came to take their picture. After the photo, Poppy left them to join the kids.

Meanwhile, Creek walked proudly and waved to the crowd. Sometimes he would wink at some girls who were awing and oohing at the zen troll. His teammates followed him behind, congratulating him as their leader posed.

"Congratulations, Creek, uh, boss!" A troll named Disco said. He was a glitter troll with a shade of sparkling periwinkle, light lavender hair, and blue eyes. "It was a pleasure running behind you. Of course, the view got uncomfortable and you get to take all the credit."

"It was the most amazing!" Another troll, Aspen Heitz, an orange troll with emerald green hair, said excitingly. "The most exhaustible, The most preeminent, the most cool-collected-"

"You've won!" Weed shouted, getting to the point. Aspen angrily hit him in the head and Weed flopped in the snow. Aspen really hated being interrupted during his admiration speeches or any of them in fact. Disco could only sighed and rolled his eyes.

Creek caught up with its driver, who seemed distracted about today's race results. "Mmm...I don't know. Do you think that, maybe, Creek's losing his edge? It looks like he's having trouble catching to some trolls lately."

"Yeah, it looks like just about any troll can outrun him," The camera troll answered, agreeing with the driver. They both didn't noticed Creek listening in to their conversation and this news made him unhappy. He growled and clenched his fist, remembering how the grey troll Branch nearly went past him.

"Princess Poppy!" Creek turned to see Poppy comforting Lilly. She cried a couple of tears due to losing her new hat.

"Shh, hey, it'll be okay, Lilly. I promise to get you a new hat soon enough," Poppy assured her softly.

"You mean a hat like this one?" Poppy gasps and turned to see Branch walking towards them with Lilly's hat in his hands.

"My hat!" Lilly cheered as Branch handed it back to her. "Oh, thank you! Thank you, Mr. Grey troll!" She exclaimed as she hugged him. Branch was surprised until he softly hugged back for a moment.

"It was nothing, really. And please, call me Branch," he kindly said. Princess Poppy softly smiled and felt her cheeks heating up a little, though she was unsure what was this sudden feeling. She then began walking towards him which he notices and became quite shy.

"Thank you very much," she said.

"You're welcome, your majesty," he said while gently bowing his head. Poppy shook her head 'no'. "There's no need for that. You may call me Poppy if you want to. I don't mind at all."

"Okay, then, Poppy. It's more appropriate," he said which made her giggle a little.

The other kids came closer with curious looks and smiles. Each one came over to Branch and bombarded him with questions. "Wow, you were so fast that you almost past Creek!"

"He would have won if he could!" One kid exclaimed.

"Have you ever raced before?" Another girl asked.

"Where do you live?"

"Why are you gray?"

"Now, kids, give him some space," Poppy calmed them down and turned to Branch. "But I must admit, why are you gray, Branch?"

Branch was unsure how to answer that. Nobody did had the chance or will to ask him anything at all. He sighed and said, "I'm afraid it's a story...without a happy ending. But let's just say, I wasn't always this way. Something happened and I don't want to talk about it. Not yet, I mean."

"I see," Poppy understood. "Well, whenever you're ready, know that at least you have somebody to talk to."

"Thank you," Branch said gratefully. "As for the other questions: No, I haven't raced before but I always did dreamed of it and where I live is kind of private but it's not far from here."

"Whoa!" The kids awed.

"Well, what you did for my hat was a crazy thing to do but also brave!" Lilly giggled as she stared at both Poppy and Branch. "Just to show off to the princess, if you know what I mean."

Both older trolls blushed and looked away. Branch then stared at Poppy and smiled. This caused Poppy to smile, too, but shyly. Something was starting to bloom between those two and it didn't go unnoticed by the kids who giggled.

"You know, I'm sure Poppy won't mind having you on our team," Lilly offered Branch the lead reins. "I know I would like you to join too."

"Hey! Hey!" A golden glitter troll came running towards them, cutting Lilly off and pulls her away from Branch. "Lilly, stay away from him!"

"Dad!" Lilly cried, upset at seeing her father throwing some snow at him.

"He's not good company, honey. He's a grey troll. They're the kind who are a bad influence on kids like you," Her father, Bright, explained as Branch became upset and started to walk away.

"I assure you, he wasn't doing any harm," Poppy said. "In fact, he helped her today!"

"Maybe, but one can't be too careful, Princess," Bright proclaimed.

"Well, now you've hurt his feelings," Lilly sadly whined, looking back at the downed Branch. Bright gently took her hand and began to walk away.

"Come on, now, honey. Let's go home," her father softly said, leading Lilly home.

The other kids' parents also came to picked them up due to the race being over. The kids' sled was being taken away by Poppy to store it safely from the cold.

Creek smiled as he saw this chance to be near Poppy. She was lost in thought to see him, but sometimes looked back at Branch. Before Creek could get near her, her friends, DJ Suki and the twins, ran over, blocking his way to Poppy.

"Congratulations on winning the Winter Relay, Creek!" Satin cried as DJ smiled.

"You were glorious and magnificent!" Chenille proclaimed.

Creek only winked at them and combed his hair, letting it flow in the air. "Ladies," he said as he then simply walked past them. The twins just felt tingly, sighed dreamily and then fainted in the snow. Creek walked up to Poppy as she carried the sled.

"Why, hello, Poppy. Did you enjoyed the race?" Creek grinned.

"Oh, yes. Almost as much as you did," she politely answered. Branch watched them for a little longer before he turned and walked away, looking glum.

"Thanks. Say, Poppy, let's go celebrate," Creek said, moving closer to the Princess. "I know where they make the greatest meals and desserts, plus we could go to any scenery that will make our hearts, oh say, synchronize."

Poppy sighed and answered politely. "I don't know, Creek. That's very generous of you, really, but suddenly, I'm just not in the mood. Thanks anyway."

Creek stopped and made a smirk. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. What exactly are you feeling? Maybe your mood just turned..." He smiled and looked back, "Grey?"

Poppy gasped and glared back, but luckily, her father called her before she could do anything. "Poppy, let's go back home!"

"I'm sorry, Creek. My father's calling me. Maybe some other time." She then walked off.

Creek was about to follow Poppy, only for Satin and Chenille to appear next to him. "You know, Creek, we're not busy like Poppy," Satin said.

Chenille then smiled as she played with his hair. "Yes, we're free for the whole evening. Aren't you the lucky one?"

Creek just smiled and pushed them out of the way gently and walked off. The twins sighed dreamily as fainted again the snow.

"You two are a lost cause, you now that?" DJ shook her head.

* * *

Meanwhile, Branch and Cooper, who managed to meet up with him after the race, walked together alone. Cooper noticed Branch's sad face and attempts to try to talk to him.

"Ah.." They stopped when he spoke, but he trailed off. "I..." Cooper stopped again. Hard as he may try, he just couldn't think of a way to cheer up Branch, whatever had happened to him.

"Poppy!" Branch heard King Peppy calling, causing him to perk up his ears. He gasps and started to run out on the path. "Poppy!" Branch didn't watch where he was going and the next thing he knew, he skidded to a halt, right into Poppy's surprised face. Their noses were touching after he had stopped.

Branch backed away nervously and shyly, his cheeks blushing. "Poppy..." He tried to find the right words. "I, uh..." He chuckled and smiled. "I just want to say...that it was very nice meeting you, even though it was short."

Poppy smiled sincerely, feeling something towards the grey troll. "Branch..."

"Goodbye, Princess!" Poppy turned to see Bright and Lilly walking by, waving their farewells.

"Bye, Poppy! See ya tomorrow?" Lilly waved back.

"Sure thing, Lilly!" Poppy smiled as she turned back, only to see that Branch is gone. She did saw his footprints leading to his direction. She followed them leading her to another alley and was about to go in. "Branch, are you there?"

"Poppy, where are you?" She heard Peppy calling her, trying to locate her whereabouts.

"Coming, Dad!" She turned and walked away.

From behind his hiding place, Branch only sighed sadly, his ears drooping as he felt like the Princess was just wasting her time with someone like him. He continued walking as Cooper joined him and had finally something to say to him.

"Branch, my brother, there are some things I can't do for you," Cooper said.

"Yeah, I know," Branch replied gloomily.

"I'm a Llama troll, not Cupid," Cooper added quite seriously which was so unlike him. "But I'll always be there when you need me."

Suddenly, some unwanted company came to ruin their alone time and his name is Creek. "Didn't make the team, Brock?"

Branch stopped dead in his tracks and scowled. Cooper kept on walking as he whispered, "Don't listen to him. Don't look at him. Don't waste time with that bozo! You'll live a long life."

"My name's Branch!" He turned angrily at Creek. Cooper only sighed in defeat and whispered, "But you can call him 'idiot.'"

"I'm sorry, Branch. Branch the Sourpuss," Creek taunted, mockingly walked past Branch, who kept glaring at the purple troll. Creek's friends, Weed, Disco, and Aspen, joined in the fun as they laughed slightly.

Creek then walked up to Cooper and slightly wrapped his hair to his neck. "Hey, mate, are you part of the Grey troll's pack of outcasts? For what, being freaky?" He then tripped the four-legged troll and landed in a pile of snow. His head buried in it as his legs dangled in the air, trying to pull himself free.

"Nice move and wordplay, Creek!" Disco laughed.

"You are the wittiest and the quickest!" Aspen shouted in agreement and babbled on. "You are the sharpest, most hilarious, the funniest, the cleverest-"

"You crack me up!" Weed laughed out loud. Aspen growled and hit him in the head, causing him to slump in the snow. Disco only facepalmed, sighing in annoyance.

Branch then faced Creek, positioning himself between Cooper and Creek. "Creek, just leave him out of this! You want to mess with someone, mess with me, not my companions!"

Creek just chuckled as his friends oooed. "Easy, Branch." He then slapped Branch's face with his hair. "I'm just adding some positivity...to myself. No need to be a grouch, oh wait, I guess it's too late for that." He then walked to the group as his friends laughed at his joke. "Oh, mate, would you pass my message to your folks?" He then started imitating Branch, taunting him of his ways. "Oh, mommy, the kids don't want a gray troll to rain on their parade!"

"Oh, watch me! Watch me!" Weed then did the same. "I must be colored blind because all I see is gray and none colored!"

"I'm such a Sourpuss that whenever other creatures or Bergens tried to eat me, they would spit me right out because I'm just too sour!" Disco taunted.

"Oh, Grandma! Feed me more cookies because I'm just not sweet enough!" Creek taunted. "Such a shame for her to have Branch as her grandson!"

That was the last straw the moment he mentioned Branch's Grandmother. Branch growled angrily and marched over to the bullies while grabbing a frying pan from some junk pile. Cooper manages to escape from the snow and gasps when he saw what Branch attempts to do.

Cooper took a hold of Branch's leaf vest, trying to stop him, but was dragged through the snow and Branch continued towards the group. "Branch, stop! They're not worth it! Whoa!"

Branch growled, rumbling his emotions as he marched over. Creek and his friends saw him and stopped their taunts. "Uh oh," they gasped, seeing the angry grey troll with the frying pan.

Creek only smirked. "Get him." The other trolls then started twirling their hairs and using it as whips in defense. "Get out of here, greysome. You better get back to your pit of despair!" He spatted, spitting out some saliva from his mouth.

Creek's spit hit Branch in the face and angrily wiped it off. He was about to hit them with a frying pan, but Cooper stopped him.

"Brother, maybe it's the relenting fear talking, but I'm seeing wisdom in this advice," Cooper said, trying to make Branch turn away. "Drop the violence and let's go home, okay? Like say, right now? Now!"

The other trolls laughed and started bombarding them with snow and snowballs. "I think Branch's friend got his fur ruffled," Aspen joked. The snow landed on the poor two walking trolls. Branch only sighed in annoyance while Cooper tried to cover himself from it.

"I get it!" Weed laughed out loud. Creek then made a snowball with a hard rock inside and threw it at Branch. It landed on the target as Branch fell and crash into some boxes next to him. He later recovered and both he and Cooper ran off.

"That was some entertainment, isn't it, Creek?" Disco commented.

"That was the most dead center!The most on target! The most-"

"You hit him!" Weed piped up. Aspen pretended to growl and Weed covered his head, but no blow came. Weed look up, only to receive a low punch below the chin by Aspen. "Ow," he said before falling down.

Creek snickered as he then walked away, leaving the group alone. Once Creek's completely gone, the teams true colors were revealed about their true thoughts on Creek.

"That son of a Bergen!" Disco whispered.

Aspen agreed. They didn't really like Creek for he's not exactly the nicest troll, but because he's the leader of the best team, they had to put up with him. "He is the most self-centered! The most malicious and shallowest! The most revolting, the most obnoxious, a show off, a-"

"He was no happy troll!" Weed added. Aspen growled and attempted to hit him again, but Weed coiled away, shaking his head nervously. He then just punched himself in the head, knocking himself out. Aspen and Disco only looked at each other, wondering what was wrong with that weird troll.

* * *

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Please leave reviews and/or ideas or comments, but no flames!  
**


	4. Cheering up

**Here's chapter 4! Sorry for the delay!  
**

 **FYI: For those who are interested, I have a poll that will decide which troll version story should I write next after this one. Please vote in my profile or PM if you can't. I would be gladly appreciated.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Grey Hero**

 **Chapter 4: Cheering up  
**

* * *

It was practically twilight when Branch and Cooper were walking out of the village towards their home or in this case, Branch's underground bunker. Branch was still upset from today's bullying routine. For years, he has grown used to it, but the words still hurt inside. Cooper could see that and couldn't help but feel sorry for Branch.

A sudden twig snap stopped Branch in his place when he heard it. He became cautious but was surprised to see a small group of four trolls passing by. What surprised him even more was that they were grey like him though in a lighter tone. There were three adults and a child and one of them waved at him.

They looked at him as if they were asking him to join, but Branch only stared until he sighed sadly and turned away towards home. Cooper sighed and looked up to see the grey trolls returning deep into the forest.

"Not a happy troll. Not a grey troll, well, not like them," Cooper softly said to himself. "What he knows is what he is not. If only he could see what he is or who he's meant to be." They soon made it to the bunker which Branch pulled his 'Go Away' rug, revealing the entrance inside. They both entered as Branch flips the switch, activating the elevator lift that leads to the bottom. Cooper wanted to give him some comforting words, hoping to bring a smile on his face.

"Branch, um, you know that you shouldn't listen to those trolls. What do they know?" Cooper replied with a goofy smile. "You know what you are to me? An adventurous brother of mine with a good heart and the soul of a prince." He looked over to see Branch smile a bit, but he just sadly jumped off the elevator after it had stopped with a depressed look.

Cooper sighed wanted to cheer him up. He then thought of an idea and went into one of the closet. He then bursts out wearing a jester hat and costume. "Hey! Time for the joke of the day!" He cleared his throat. "Why did the little trolls eat their homework? Because their teacher said that it was a piece of cake!"

"Ba-dum tss!" He finished it with a rimshot in a drum set and laughed. However, Branch just passed him without cracking a smile or even making a giggle. Cooper frowned until he thought of another idea. He then began gobbling up some small cookies until his cheeks were super filled like a chipmunk. That always made Branch laugh when he was small, but not this time. Branch didn't take notice and just continued to walk towards his bed. He watched him crawl under the blanket wrap himself in it.

While sulking in the bed, a small wind-up toy troll came by, making noises and singing its tunes in front of Branch. _"Everybody dance now! Give me the music!"_

Branch didn't laugh and just sighed. Instead, he looked up at Cooper from the doorway, and had a silly grin while doing a goofy wave. Branch just slumped in his blanket as Cooper came inside. "Come on, bro! Lighten up! Well, I only got one shot at this. If this doesn't work, I don't know what will." He then left the room and in a second, came back wearing what looks like a PB&J sandwich and started to do the "Peanut Butter Jelly Time" dance and sang along.

 _It's peanut butter jelly time, peanut butter jelly time, peanut butter jelly time_

 _Where he at (4x)  
There he go (4x)  
Peanut butter jelly (4x)  
Do the peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly,  
Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat (2x)_

Cooper stopped dancing and saw that the dance did nothing to cheer poor Branch up. Cooper just dropped his head and then laid down in a cushion down next to the bed and covered himself in his own blanket. They both sighed deeply simultaneously.

Branch then turned to his night stand where he saw a picture frame with a photo. The photo consists of him as a small boy and behind him was his Grandmother Rosiepuff. She was a gentle, caring troll who was purple like a grape and had turquoise hair like the sea. She had a warm voice that made Branch feel safe. Those two had been together ever since his parents had passed away.

Branch's mother was a sweet troll with a lovely voice who shared his skin tone and eye color with pink hair while his father was a strong athletic troll with Branch's hair color but with green skin. His mother passed on due to pneumonia when Branch was only a few years old. His father was the lead troll of his own team and had won many races which was why Branch wanted to be like him. However, during a race, the ice broke from underneath them and his father drowned alongside his team. This happened when Branch was nine. Though heartbroken, Branch never lost his color due to his Grandmother being there.

Rosiepuff raised Branch for a few years ever since. During those years, they met a lost young Cooper and took him in into their family. They were happy until one winter came. Rosiepuff took the young ones to search for food in the forest. Suddenly, they were ambushed by a pack of Eninac and Rosiepuff told the kids to run but to never look back. They ran back home and when they looked back, Rosiepuff wasn't with them. They waited but she never came. It was then that Branch knew that she was gone, never to return. Heartbroken, Branch had lost all his colors and all contact with the other trolls in the village. Since then, trolls had never accepted his state which formed teasing and insults.

Branch then remembered the promise he made to her.

* * *

 _ **-Flashback-**_

 _"Grandma, do you think that I will lose my colors?" A young Branch worriedly asked._

 _"You mean turn grey?" Rosiepuff wondered._

 _"Everybody's mean to grey trolls and they end up being lonely and sad. It's because of that, I don't want to be grey." He then hugged his legs and shed a couple of tears. "I don't want that to happen, but Mom and Dad, they're gone now and I don't know if the pain will ever go away."_

 _Grandma Rosiepuff then sat with him in his bed. She replied, "My sweet Branch, I understand how you feel. But you know, grey trolls don't stay grey forever. Their happiness is never truly gone. It's inside of everyone, but sometimes, they require someone special to help them find it. So, if you ever become grey, always remember the good times we've had for they'll always remind you who you are. One day, you'll shine like a rainbow and I know that we'll forever be proud of you."_

 _Branch wiped his tears and shared a big hug with her. "I promise that I'll never forget you or Mom and Dad." His grandmother smiled at his decision._

 _ **-End Flashback-**_

* * *

Branch then felt something wet falling from his face and touched his cheek. He realized that he was crying and quickly wiped the tears away. Suddenly, he heard faint music from above. Cooper raised his head curiously and listened to the rhythm. Branch then looked at Cooper.

"Interested, Cooper? If you want to party, be my guest. I don't want you to be bored or left out because of me."

"Hey, don't fret, Branch," Cooper got up and ruffled Branch's hair. He then grabbed a broom and began sweeping. "I'm sticking here until I'm sure you can stand on your feet."

Branch then got out of the bed and smirked. "You're taking care of me?"

"Don't thank me," Cooper chuckled and continued sweeping the floor. Branch slightly laughed and then caught a sweet smell in the air and sniffed. He grinned, "I smell... cupcakes."

Cooper said as he gathered some dirt in the dustpan and dumped it in the garbage can, "They always serve cupcakes in parties."

"Not these types. These are made by Biggie and Guy Diamond, which are on their way here right now!" Branch exclaimed.

"Ah-Ha! Good news!"

Cooper wasn't paying attention and kept cleaning. He shot up in fear and shock when we heard an auto-tone voice call out, "UNCLE COOOOPPPEEEERRRRR!"

"Oh no!" He gasped, holding the broom like a spear to defend himself.

Branch chuckled in amusement. "Well, isn't that sweet? Since when did those two started calling you that, Uncle Cooper?"

"They better not come here now. I just cleaned this place!" Suddenly, the naked glitter troll, Guy Diamond, dropped in the bunker. He had sparkly, pale grey-blue skin, white hair, a green nose, and blue eyes. He came running over with open arms running and laughing happily. "UNCLE COOOOPPPEEEERRRRR!"

"Please, don't shower me in glitter!" Cooper cowered and pointed the broom at the glitter troll, and Guy Diamond stopped a few inches from it. He sighed in relief, but his relief was cut short when Biggie, the bigger troll with dark blue skin and short light blue hair that sticks up, come up from behind him. Biggie placed his own tray of cupcakes on a table and grabs Cooper, squeezing him tightly. "Oh, Cooper, I'm so glad to see you! It's been so long since we've saw each other! It's been weeks! It's been-"

"Only yesterday, Biggie," Branch reminded him.

"Branch!" Biggie came to hug Branch after releasing Cooper, only he stopped before he got too close. Branch wasn't exactly a hugger but there are some exceptions.

"Come on in, Biggie." Branch hated to disappoint the big guy and lets him hug him.

"Oh, we love you guys!" Biggie commented happily.

"And look, we brought cupcaaakes!" Guy Diamond exclaimed in his beautiful toned voice. He grabs the tray and attempts to pass it to them, only for him to trip and send the cupcakes flying. Most of them fell on Cooper, making him a mess. Branch manages to catch one for himself and avoided the rest. "Oops, sorry!" Guy Diamond answered guiltily.

Cooper frowned at the mess they made until he tasted one near his face. "Hey, it's chocolate!"

Branch chuckled and ate his own cupcake, knowing that chocolate is his favorite. "We'll help clean you up, Cooper!" Biggie said as he and Guy Diamond cleaned the frosting off his fur. "There you go!"

"Thank you, guys! It's good to have friends like you two, isn't it, Branch?" Cooper saw Branch being lost in his thoughts. Thinking about what happened today both good and bad has kept in out of the real world. "Branch!"

"Uh, what?" He returned from dreamland.

"I said is it good to have friends like Biggie and GD?" Cooper asked again.

"Oh, yeah, sure," Branch answered though he was distracted.

"What's wrong, Branch? Aren't you glad to see us?" Biggie drooped his ear sadly.

"What are you talking about? Of course he's glad to see us! He likes us!" GD exclaimed, sending glitter in the air. Cooper looked at Branch, who was organizing some shelves, and gave him a big smirk. Guy Diamond asked him, "Don't you?"

Cooper looked at him teasingly and Branch sighed under his breath, "Okay, okay." He looked over at the guys and called to them, "Hey, guys! Let's play a game!" Biggie and Guy heard him and they were getting all hyper like they had sugar rush.

"Yes, yes, Branch!" Guy said, all jittery and excited. Branch the led them outside the bunker and stood up on a rock and said to them, "First one to the edge of the pond wins. Race you there. One, two, three, go!" The two trolls ran across the path, jumped over some roots, and ran towards the pond near the bunker. Cooper and Branch watched them race and Cooper looked at Branch who said with a smug smile, "They win."

"Oh, brother, you really are something, aren't you?" Cooper said with a smile. Cooper was about to walk away, but they heard a splash and Guy called out in panic, "Help, help! We can't swim!"

The trolls ran off ahead and headed to the pond to find the source of the calls. Branch hurried to save them from any danger, but suddenly skid into a halt when he and Cooper saw his friends flailing around in the water, which was about two feet of water, and panicking, thinking they were drowning.

Now, Biggie and Guy Diamond aren't exactly the best swimmers. In fact, they were terrified of the water. Branch sighed at the pitiful sight and shook his head. Cooper then tried to call out to them, "Guy! Fellas! Crazy party bags!"

Branch nudged him, "Easy, Cooper. You know how they are. They just need a little...practice." He then called out to the boys, "Biggie, Guy, relax! Hey, come on! You're okay! You're not drowning!"

Biggie and Guy Diamond stopped flailing splashing and both knew Branch was right. Cooper came over to them and Guy looked up at Cooper. "He is right, my brothers. You're not drowning because if you will pause for one moment you will observe perhaps...you're at the shallow end of the pond!"

Cooper kicked some of the water into Guy's face and walked away from them. "We're useless," Biggie mumbled sadly.

"What did you say, brother?" Cooper wondered.

Guy Diamond answered as he played with a small piece of ice floating in the water, "What he means is that we carry the shame and burden of being the only trolls who fears the water. No wonder we are shunned and teased by our fellow trolls. Woe is us!" He pointed at Biggie and added, "At least it's what he meant. Kind of pathetic, really."

"And if it's not our fear of water, the trolls would tease us because I'm bulky and Guy's has a weird voice," Biggie commented.

"At first, I thought it was because I was always naked until I realized that every glitter troll is naked. What are the odds?" Guy Diamond grinned a goofy grin.

Branch came over to them and smiled, "I can teach you to get over your fear of water. In fact, I can also teach you how to swim."

Guy Diamond exclaimed, "Really?! You would do that for us?"

"Why not? We outcasts must stay together and help each other. If not, who will?"

"Oh, thank you, Branch!" Biggie happily cheered. "No one's ever done that for us before."

"Great. Let's get started. Now, swimming is no big deal. It is mostly instinct." Branch demonstrated as he laid flat on his stomach on a rock and had his arms and legs hanging from the sides. "Just move your arms and legs like this and don't panic." He moved his arms and did the dog paddle. "You know, most creatures swim as babies, but for you trolls, it's like crawling on your belly to grab a piece of cake from under the table or crawling to escape from danger, but faster." The boys were impressed and decided to do the same thing he did.

After a good practice in ten minutes, the trolls were off to a good start and making good improv. "You guys are doing great! Just keep practicing until you think it's time to get into the water." They nodded and they kept doing dog paddles and strokes until the sun started to set. Biggie and GD all got ready to leave, and they pulled Branch and Cooper into another hug, thankful for the wonderful time. They laughed and said goodbye to them, and they made their way back to the village.

Branch and Cooper went to the bunker and Cooper began to circle around his cushioned bed besides Branch's until he laid down. He smiled and said, "Branch, you were happy despite the day we've had."

"No, I wasn't," Branch denied.

"Oh? Then what were you smiling about?"

"I was just being polite to the others," Branch sighed. "Cooper, I just don't know. If only Grandma was here."

"But she still is, brother, in our hearts," Cooper replied. "You can't keep living like this, but I won't push you to change. That's all up to you."

Branch relaxed his shoulders and stared at his grandmother's picture with a sad smile. "Cooper?" Cooper looked up curiously. "Thanks... for not giving up on me."

"You too, brother," Cooper smiled until he yawned. "Well, it's time to snooze. See ya in the morning! Good night!"

"Good night," Branch nodded as Cooper fell asleep. He looked up at the roof for a bit until he, too, fell asleep, getting his bad run-in with Creek out of his mind. Hopefully, tomorrow will be better.

* * *

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Please leave reviews!  
**

 **Neomoon585**


	5. Troll Epidemic

**Here's chapter 5! Sorry for the delay!  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Grey Hero**

 **Chapter 5: Troll Epidemic  
**

* * *

The next day, Poppy woke up with a smile on her face, ready to get on with her new day. She got in her usual dress with a warm coat, did her hair in a ponytail, had her breakfast and then headed out the pod door. She skipped through the village while waving to some trolls on her way, sending some greetings to each other.

Poppy was going to meet the kids for their usual story time, but her mind's not focused on the kids for she is thinking on something else, or in this case, some _one_ else. Ever since her meeting with Branch, she felt something blooming in her.

"I wonder if I get to see him again today. I just wish we get the chance to get to know each other better and, maybe... help him feel happy," She muttered to herself. She just knew that it was no accident meeting the grey troll everyone's been talking about.

It wasn't long until she arrived to the kid's pod. She was hoping to find the whole group inside waiting for her. But when she entered, she was surprised to see only Lilly and a couple of trolls sitting down. She also noticed how they looked kind of tired. One of them even coughed loudly, sounding hoarsely.

"Good morning, kids," Poppy greeted with a soft smile.

"Good morning, Princess Poppy!" The kids greeted, though some coughing was heard after that.

"Where's everyone else?" She wondered.

"I don't know. I guess they're late," Lilly replied.

"My mom told me that Olivia came down with a fever. I hope she's not sick," The purple troll said.

"Really, Aphid?" The yellow girl troll gasped. "My daddy said the same thing about Rowan!" She then coughed loudly.

"Daisy, are you okay? That's a nasty cough," Poppy said with concern.

"I'm alright. It's just a little cough. *cough*" Daisy assured her though she coughed again.

"Okay," Poppy said unsure about Daisy's answer.

"Princess Poppy, did you meet the grey troll again?" Lilly asked.

"Well, um, yeah," Poppy answered.

"When you meet him again, could you tell him that I'm sorry that my dad pushed him away?" Lilly offered. "I don't think he's bad. I like him."

"Sure thing, sweetie. But there's nothing to apologize about. It's not your fault." Poppy cupped her cheeks with a soft smile.

Lilly giggled and then Daisy raised her hand. "Princess Poppy, do you like Branch? I mean, more than like?"

Poppy scratched her head nervously, trying to hide her blushing cheeks. "What makes you say that?"

"Just asking, but I can see your cheeks are redder than strawberries!" Daisy laughed.

"Well, um, he's really nice... and, um, I guess I sort of like him... a little."

"Sure you do," Daisy giggled but then she resumes coughing and grabs her throat in pain.

"I don't think you sound well at all," Poppy then touched her forehead and it's highly warm. "Oh, you're burning up!"

"I've tried to stop coughing, *cough* but my throat's on fire, Poppy!" Daisy whimpered.

Poppy then checked on Aphid and saw his cheeks and neck covered with some weird colored rash. "I've never seen a rash quite like this." She then stood in front of them with a concerned look. "I'm sorry, kids, but it'll be best that you all go home and get some rest."

"But Poppy, I'm not sick," Lilly added.

"Maybe, Lilly, but it's better to be safe than sorry. Hey, when you feel better, how about we go exploring and who knows? Maybe we'll get a chance again to meet Branch should he ever come to the village. What do you say?"

"Yes, Princess Poppy!" The kids exclaimed and stood up and left for home. Poppy watched them leave from the door, hoping that they'll feel better soon. As they all disappeared from her sight, she then walked home with thoughts of not only the children, but also the grey troll in her mind.

* * *

 **-Branch's Bunker-**

Later that evening, once everything was quieting down in the village, Branch stood on a ledge above his bunker entrance where he could see the view of the village. He was lost in his own world, thinking about many things but mostly on a special troll he met yesterday.

Unbeknownst to him, Cooper appeared and went up to him, slightly curious about his friend. "Hey, brother, what is so interesting? You haven't come down to have dinner."

Branch sighed. "Poppy," he simply stated.

"The princess?" Cooper asked and saw that he didn't removed his sight away from the village. "Oh boy, you got it bad, brother. The big 'L'!"

"What?" Branch questioned.

"I'm talking about Love, Branch," Cooper replied with a grin. "Why else would you skip a meal, or smile more often, or even lost in your own little world? If I didn't know any better, I bet your heart won't stop pumping just at the thought of her."

Branch didn't say a word, but blushed a little. It didn't go unnoticed by the llama troll. Branch turned his head and stared at him.

"So, go make a move! When you hear the angels strum the sweet sound of love? Mambo!" Cooper then started dancing cheerfully.

"Nah, she's not my type," Branch heavily stated, though it was untrue. Cooper then stopped dancing.

"Well, why not? So she's different. So what? She may be tons of fun even though you're not, no offense."

"None taken," Branch said.

"She completes you. Poppy may be the one who will bring that special happiness like Grandma Rosiepuff once said, may she rest in peace," Cooper said, giving condolence to their late family member.

"It's not that, Cooper. It's just, well, let's face it. Name one grey troll who's ever got his true colors back," Branch sighed heavily and dipped his face in his hands. "It's too late for me."

Cooper shook his head. No brother of his will be unhappy under his watch. "It's not too late. It's never too late!" He patted his back. "Is this about your grey business again? And what's wrong about being grey I like to know? Sometimes I wish like crazy I was like you guys!"

"Why?" Branch said with a smile.

"Well, to have hands for one thing and to not walk around naked like Guy Diamond," Cooper grinned. "But I'll tell you this: you won't find happiness being cooped up here. Go to her and have your little happy moment with a kind person."

Branch nodded and then went down towards the village, his mind set on to find Poppy.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the village, Poppy was passing through as she headed towards her destination: the doctor's pod. After she returned home, King Peppy and her had received news of a strange epidemic that's been happening.

Poppy was worried. She began to wonder if any of the children she hangs out were coming down with that sickness, so she headed towards the doctor's place. It was a big tree with many pods which served as various spaces for the patients to rest in. She stood outside, looking through the window. To her surprise, the little girl Lilly was also there with her parents. Poppy watches Lilly coughing harshly along with a lot of other young trolls her age.

"Lilly!" Poppy called out.

"Poppy?" Lilly went to the window and saw Poppy waving. She smiled happily. "Poppy! Princess Poppy!" Lilly happily ran to the door.

"Lilly!" Poppy shouted, running towards the pod entrance.

"Hi, Poppy!" Lilly ran out and gave Poppy a hug. But it didn't last long for Lilly broke the hug as she bent down and coughed again.

"Lilly?" Poppy bent to her level. Lilly gave her a weak smile, showing that she's okay, hopefully.

"Lilly!" Lilly's father Bright suddenly came out with a blue jacket in his hands. "Lilly, come on! You're going to catch your death out here in this cold. Besides, you won't want Princess Poppy to catch what you have."

"Okay, dad," Lilly replied.

"Is she going to be alright, Bright?" Poppy asked.

"We hope so, Princess. Thank you for your concern," Bright answered, smiling. He guided his daughter inside. "Come on, honey. The doctor's waiting."

Poppy remained outside with a worried look as the door closed in front of her. She then jumped onto a window to see if Lilly was there. But she wasn't there except for various children trolls arriving in the same condition as Lilly is. Some of them were coughing harshly, others had sore throats and rashes on their skin. It was a sad sight to behold. Poppy then climbed towards another pod; still no Lilly but she managed to catch glimpse of the other children in her group including Daisy and Aphid.

Poppy continued forward until she came across another pod and looked through its window. She smiled when she saw Lilly but quickly frowned to see how sickly she was getting. Her parents were deeply worried for her condition. Lilly continued to cough uncontrollably as the doctor, Dr. Plum Plimsy, who was light purple with purple eyes, lime green hair, and had bandages in her hair, examined her.

She was deeply concern for her little friend that she didn't noticed Branch walking up to her from behind. Before he went up to her, Branch looked at his reflection in a frozen puddle and tried to fix his hair, pushing back the stray ones. But no matter how hard he tried, the hair won't just stay in place.

He sighed and then tried using a little bit of water from the puddle onto his hair and smiled when it managed to stay up. He then stared nervously around him to make sure he was alone, besides Poppy, that is.

"Okay, Branch, you can do this. Remain calm and collected, but also gentle," Branch mumbled to himself. "Here I go." He then shyly made his way over to where Poppy was. He came up to her and revealed his presence to her.

"Poppy?" He cleared his throat "Uh, Poppy?"

Poppy turned around and look at Branch. She was surprised to see him but also happy. She greeted him with a sad smile. "Branch, hi."

"Hi." Branch greeted her back nervously. "Look, uh, it's just a shot in the dark, but I was wondering if ah,-" He then smiled and he says "I don't know. Maybe you would like to go... gaze into the stars and have a few cupcakes together?" He laughed slightly until he noticed the sad look on Poppy's face. "Poppy? What's the matter?"

"Lilly's in there," Poppy replied with worry and sadness. Branch joined Poppy by her side as he got on the window sill and looked inside.

"The sweet little girl is in the hospital pod? Why?" Branch asked with concern and shock.

"She feels warm and she has a terrible cough," Poppy replied as they looked inside and saw Lilly getting her temperature tested and coughing and holding her throat while the doctor looked at the thermometer. "And it's not just her, the other children are sick as well." Poppy looked at Branch and asked, "Branch, what's wrong with her?"

Branch shook his head and sighed, "I'm not sure, but I know how to find out. Come on, that is, if you don't mind me helping you out," He said, offering her his hand with a small smile.

Poppy gently took it and smiled. "No, I don't mind. I trust you, Branch."

Branch gently held her hand as he led her to the other side of the hospital, deep below the tree it was located in.

* * *

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Please leave reviews!  
**

 **Neomoon585**


	6. Beauty in the Dark

**Here's chapter 6!  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Grey Hero**

 **Chapter 6: Beauty in the Dark  
**

* * *

Branch led Poppy to the roots of the tree below the doctor's pods. Despite the giant roots, there were many openings a small troll could fit through, though not many of them would dare to, except for Branch. He scanned the area in case of followers, but luckily, there weren't any.

He then turn to Poppy, putting up a shy smile on his face. "I have the map of the village," he implied. "You could say I always come crazy prepared for anything." He pulls out a small knife from his vest and cuts some thin roots and pushed some twigs out of the way, creating a path for them to enter safely. Soon enough, a door was created and Branch turns to Poppy.

"After you, my lady," he politely gestured as he motioned his hand to the inside. Poppy was about to go inside but stared at Branch's strong arms and figure. "What is it?" He curiously asks after catching her staring.

"Oh, nothing. It's just I've never seen a troll as strong and prepared as you," she answered shyly.

Branch chuckled nervously. "Yeah, resourcefulness kind of runs in my family. At least, I'm the only resourceful one in my family." They both entered inside and went into the tunnel opening inside as Branch lit up a torch to shine through. "Stay close to me. It's easier to get lost in here."

"No problem there," Poppy chuckled nervously especially when she saw some creepy crawlies squirming by, making her jump a bit. She followed the grey troll deeper in the tunnels, staring at all the dust, darkness, and cobwebs in their path. It gave her the creeps just by looking at them. "Ooh, it's so gloomy down here," she shook a little. "Not that I'm scared or anything." She gasps in fright as she came face to face with a big cobweb in her way.

"Gloomy?" Branch brushes the web away like it was nothing. "You kidding? It's the most beautiful spot in the world." He continued on, ducking over some overgrowth and moss in the way. "Trolls traveled for years just to be right here."

"Here?" Poppy wondered as she came up with some moss on her hair which Branch kindly removed it. "I can't see why."

"That's because you're only looking at the bowl half empty," Branch said to her as Poppy cleaned her face to get the dust off.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asks.

"It means that the world is full of beautiful things, but people are only looking what's on the outside. Even the most beautiful of things can be found from within the most misunderstood creatures, hidden from plain sight," Branch said as they continued on. "You'll see what I mean in a moment."

Poppy wondered what he meant by that but only stayed silent. They climbed higher until it wasn't long that they reached the area where they can see and hear the doctor's pod from below and above them. Right now, the rooms were dim, indicating that there's nobody there yet.

"We'll wait a while," Branch said, sitting down in a soft spot.

Poppy sat next to him. As they waited, Poppy wonders if this would be the right moment to have a conversation with the grey troll. Taking the silence in account, she decided to ask Branch what she needed to know. "Uh, Branch?"

"Yes?" He faces her with soft eyes.

"What were you like before you turned grey? Not that I don't like you being grey, but I still wonder," Poppy gently said.

Branch was surprised that she would asked that. Nobody knows much about his past except for Cooper, Biggie, and Guy Diamond. But this would be the first time anyone has asked him that and it would be the first time he would answer. Taking a deep breath and letting it out with a sigh, he started to say, "Well, like any other troll, I had a family. My father was a racer, one of the best in the whole village and my mother was sweet, kind, and had a lovely singing voice. Those two were meant to be together, at least, that's what my grandma Rosiepuff did say to me once. We were a happy family, the four of us together, until my mom got sick and died. And when I was nine years old, my dad was in a race when suddenly, the ice broke from underneath him and both he and his team drowned in the frozen water."

Poppy was saddened by this tale. "I'm so sorry, Branch. I know it's hard to lose a parent, but two? I lost my mom, too, long ago."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Branch said respectfully.

"Thank you," she replied. "Is that when you've turned grey? After your parents have gone?"

"No," Branch shook his head. "I still had my grandma and she cared and comforted me for a few more years. It wasn't long until we found Cooper and took him in with us. I thought we would always be together, but I was wrong. One day, while out searching for food, she gave her life to save us from a pack of Eninac. Her sacrifice broke my heart and spirit, causing me to lose my colors and all contact with the village."

Poppy was stunned by his story, but then saw the pained look in his eyes. Branch tried his best to hold back the tears that were slightly forming. Without thinking, she opened her arms and gave him a side hug.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing, but I just that you could use one right now," Poppy smiled. Branch could do nothing but smiled softly and leaned in to her hug until he, too, returned it. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah. Thank you for listening."

"You're welcome," Poppy giggled. "And also, Lilly told me to tell you that she's sorry about what happened yesterday with her father."

Branch was surprised to hear how Lilly was concern by his feelings. It gave him a warm feeling in his heart, knowing that there are more trolls who are willing to see him happy, "She doesn't have to apologize, but I'm glad she did."

They both saw a bright light shining through the roots. The light came from a lamp inside the pod above them and some of its rays shone in front of the two trolls. Branch smiled as he noticed something near the lights.

"Oh, good. Now let me show you what I've meant about the beauty hidden within," Branch said to Poppy as he came up to what he discovered: a bunch of rocks, only these rocks had some kind of glitter sprinkled on them and were in different sizes and colors such as purple, blue, red, yellow, and green. He pushed the rocks up to the light. "See this? It's the Aura Shards."

"Um, Branch, those are just some dusty, old rocks," Poppy gently stated. "And they're not half empty, they're all empty."

Branch only smiled as he looked up towards the light from the lamp. "The sun."

"Oh, Branch," Poppy rolled her eyes and sighed in disappointment.

Branch knew she wasn't satisfied enough, so he covered the light with his hair, "And to the North." He brought his hair away from the light as it started shining on the stones. Poppy looks behind her and gasps when she saw the light from the rocks glowing in the opposite direction. She glanced at the colors behind them with amazement and awe. It was like looking at their own rainbow with the colors dancing.

"The Aurora Lights!" Poppy was amazed by the colors and smiled at how beautiful they were up close. "Oh, Branch, you're right! It's beautiful."

Branch looked at her and sighed. "Yeah, beautiful," he said, referring to her as he stared at her dreamily. "Just like you, only your beauty shines both in and out." Poppy froze by his words, but also amazed and she looked at him, she smiled lovingly. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Yes, what is it?" Poppy gently lets him, though she has an idea what he's going to say.

"I want you to know that...I believe you're the most sweetest and wonderful troll I've ever met, and that's the true beauty that I find in you," Branch revealed as he placed his hand on her cheek which she leans to.

"Branch," Poppy said as she held his hand in place and staring at his eyes, which is the only color that shows from the outside. "After showing me the true beauty of even the darkest places such as this, I realize how even though you're grey on the outside, it doesn't get rid of the true colors that's inside your heart. You're also beautiful on the inside," Poppy sighed and got closer to him. Branch smiled when they faced each other and were about to lean over to kiss...

Suddenly, footsteps can be heard and shadows covered the lamp, stopping the stones from forming their beautiful light serenade. At that moment, the two trolls broke apart and snuck over to listen to what the doctor had to say about Lilly's condition.

"Good night, Lilly." They heard the doctor say to her patient as she tucked her in a hospital bed.

"I'm so cold!" Lilly shivered under her covers.

"Don't worry. I have another blanket for you right here," Dr. Plum said softly and she put an extra blanket over her. "You stay warm and get some rest." She walked out of the room with Bright behind her.

Branch then led Poppy to another tree opening where they could see and hear the conversation between Dr. Plum and Bright. "Doctor, how is she?" Bright asks with concern and worry.

"Exhausted from coughing. Her fever's getting worse and the rash has started to spread," Dr. Plum said solemnly. Poppy gasps at the news, covering her mouth in horror, while Branch droops his ears sadly, worried for the little troll that befriended him. "I'm afraid it might be Trotheria," Dr. Plum sighed as she looked at her empty shelf where the Trotheria medicine used to be. "She's the eighteenth case this week, and I fear that I'm out of antitoxin. A new shipment is urgently needed if we are to save the children."

Branch heard soft crying and notices that Poppy had ran off with tears in her eyes at the tragic news. "Poppy!" He called out to her, seeing how upset she was, "Poppy, I'm sorry." He followed Poppy out of the tree and back to the entrance to try to comfort her. "Poppy, I..I apologize for everything. I didn't mean to upset you. I shouldn't have taken you down there to hear that."

"No, Branch," Poppy assured me, "No need to apologize. But I'm glad you did take me. Otherwise, I wouldn't have the chance to get to know you better."

They were suddenly interrupted by a sound of crashing noises and both trolls looked ahead of them to at the door to see someone Branch dislikes very much: Creek! They saw the purple troll underneath a pile of firewood that he had stumbled into.

"Creek!" Poppy gasped. Creek had a bag of sweets and on his neck was a candy necklace. One troll would wonder where did he get those and how he did it.

"Well, speak of the bergen's pet. If it isn't the 'grand champion'," Branch sarcastically stated while making quotation marks movement with his fingers.

Creek cleared his throat as he swung a plank away with his hair. When he saw Poppy with Branch, he chuckled coyly. "Well, well. What's wrong with this picture? Something's out of place. Something grey and dull, mate."

"Funny," Branch dully answered with sarcasm. "Seems like somebody has his sweet tooth out of control. And those candy certainly looks like the ones that Coco sells. But if I recall, he's supposed to have his shop closed at his hour. So if I may ask, how did you get them?" Branch asks while crossing his arms suspiciously.

"Well, mate, when you're a champion, you have some rights given to you," Creek said with an innocent look, one that Branch didn't buy.

 _'Yeah, the right to steal, you_ _ _thieving shrimp!'__ Branch thought to himself. "Isn't that fortunate?"

Creek ignored him and strutted over to Poppy and he unchained the candy necklace from his neck and wrapped it around her. "Poppy, dear, why don't you join me for treat? You start at one end, I'll start at the other, and when we get to the middle..." He said in a smug tone as he pulled Poppy up to him with the candy and Branch saw the look of lust in his eyes.

"Hey, buddy, doesn't she get a say in this?" Branch held Poppy's shoulders to stop Creek from pulling her. He glared at the purple troll. "Last time I checked, girls aren't trophies so you shouldn't treat her like one! Leave her alone!"

Creek frowned at him and said smugly, "I'll save you for dessert, Dumpypants."

"Alright, Creek," Branch growled and prepared to pounce him.

Poppy stopped him and said, "No, Branch." She got free from the candy and giggled as she ran her hair under Creek's chin, making him smile in delight. Branch stared in disbelief at the scene. He couldn't believe what she was doing, but then she winked at him and made him move his eyes to his right. Branch turned to that direction and saw a pot of hot burning coal with small sparks floating out. He grew a devious smile on his face, knowing Poppy's plan and that he'll enjoy it as he backed away.

Poppy then started walking towards him, making him back up towards the pot unbeknownst to him. "Gee, Creek, I have to admit your offer is very tempting," she said in a seductive voice.

"Yes, it is," Creek chuckled as he backed up closer.

"But these days I prefer to eat treats that are quite... toasty." Right when she said the last part, Creek's butt came on top of the coal. Some sparks landed on his pants and started to smoke until a small flame bursts out burning.

Creek sniff the air. "I smell cookies." His eyes widened in realization that he was on fire and yelled in agony. "My butt's on fire!"

"Come on, let's go!" Branch said, grabbing Poppy's hand as she followed him. They didn't make it far as Creek caught up and pounced on them. They landed in the snow, which doused the flame from Creek's pants.

"What's all the noise?" The three trolls all heard a voice calling out from near them. They looked at the corner of the between some homes and saw a reddish light shining closer to them and some troll shadows coming from the light. "I think it's over here!"

"Poppy, come on!" Branch whispered as he led Poppy away from Creek. Creek was nervous as the light came closer to him. But then he thought of an idea as he threw the bag full of treats and the candy necklace towards Branch, making the poor grey troll stumble onto the snow. When the light shone on him, he just pointed towards Branch. Branch got up from the snow only to gasp when the light from a torch shone on him.

The torch holder, revealed to be Lilly's father, Bright, came forward with another troll who was light blue with orange hair and wearing an apron and hat known as Coco, which Branch knew as the candy seller.

"Looks like Branch found his way into your candy stash," Bright harshly said. Coco came over to Branch and took the sweets away.

"It's a good thing Creek was here to help us." He gave the candy to Creek who started to enjoy eating the sweets. "Here you go, Creek. You've earned them. Besides, I can't do anything with them after that grey troll touched them." Creek smirked at Branch deviously.

"But I didn't do anything! It was him!" Branch tried to explained only for Bright to kick some snow to him.

"Go on! Get out of here, you thief!"

"Stop it!" Poppy yelled and tried to follow Branch. "Branch, wait!" But Bright grabs her by her arm before she could leave.

"Come on, Poppy. The king wants you home, now!"

Poppy looked at Branch who manages to look back and whispered 'Bye' before resuming to run.

Branch stumbled slightly around a corner and continued running past the doctor's pod, which a troll was standing at the door, putting up a sign over it. He brushed the snow off, revealing the words 'Quarantine' on it.

* * *

Branch kept running as he headed back to his bunker. Once he arrived, Cooper was out waiting for him. He asked with a smile, "So, how did it go, lover troll?" Branch didn't answer. Cooper didn't like the looks of it and followed Branch inside.

The trolls went towards the bedroom where they prepared themselves for the night. "The date didn't go so well?" Cooper asked.

"It wasn't exactly the date I've planned," Branch said softly.

"What do you mean? Did she refused?"

"No. You see, I've found Poppy at the hospital. I'm afraid there are bad news," Branch sighed as he continued. "The children that Poppy reads stories to have Trotheria and the doctor's out of medicine."

Cooper gasped. "Oh no!" He exclaimed with worry. "Will they be okay?"

"I don't know, but I believe the doctors are working for an answer right about now. That is, I surely hope so."

"Yeah, me too, brother. I'm sorry that your date wasn't what you planned," Cooper comforted him.

"I wouldn't say that," Branch added, perking Cooper's curiosity. "At least I've shown her how some beautiful things can be found in unexpected places, even from misunderstood creatures, like..."

"Like you?" Cooper finished, making Branch blush.

"Yeah. Anyway, the happy moment didn't last long because of Creek busting in and then blaming me for stealing some sweets that he stole."

"Why, that idiotic, selfish, glory-loving, no good troll!" Cooper cursed as he threw his hat to the ground. "But what about Poppy?"

"She helped me a little. I've even heard her defending me. To think a princess would do that for someone like me," Branch said.

"Bro, she likes you. I can tell. She did that because that's what real friends do; they do something for someone and help them. Besides you don't deserve to be mistreated for being grey. That's nothing to be ashamed of. Someday soon, you'll be back to your colorful self, and I can't wait to see her face when you do."

Branch smiled. "Thanks, Cooper."

"No problem," he said as he hugged Branch who returned it. "All will be fine, you'll see."

Branch smiled and they both said good night to each other. Cooper fell asleep quickly, but Branch kept thinking about poor Lilly and the special moment that he ad Poppy shared together. He kept thinking more about those things until he fell asleep.

* * *

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Please leave reviews!  
**

 **Neomoon585**


	7. The Chance to Race

**Here's chapter 7!  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Grey Hero**

 **Chapter 7: The Chance to Race  
**

* * *

That same night, at the messenger pod, Dr. Plum had arranged Scoop to send an emergency message to the out laying troll villages beyond theirs.

"This isn't good. Our friends are in trouble and this may be our chance for their survival!" She saw Scoop bringing in some paper and pens to write her message. "Ready to begin, Scoop?" Dr. Plum asked.

"Ready, Doc," he nodded.

Dr. Plum breathed a heavy sigh and began quoting:

" _To our neighboring villages,_

 _I repeat an urgent request for all of you. More Trotheria Anti-toxin is needed. We're in grave danger. Please help and hurry! Our survival depends on it!_

 _From,_

 _Dr. Plum of the Troll Forest village"_

After that, the message was delivered to many towns and villages by the use of flying insects and/or scouting trolls. These areas luckily have the medicine needed, but now there's just one more problem: how to transport the antitoxin to the village in time. The blizzards had arrived early this winter and has made traveling very uneasy and risky.

One village located by the coasts have tried to sail it across the sea, but due to pack ice and icebergs closing in on them, sending it by ship is out of the question.

Another village tried by air. The trolls there utilized insects to fly to their destinations, but a blizzard caused their transportation to be grounded until it clears, though it is unlikely that it'll be soon. They had send their regrets to the troll forest.

Luckily, after many failures, there is one more chance to deliver the medicine. From a village known as Shardville, where trolls are known to mine for crystals and minerals, the townspeople decided to ship the antitoxin by train. They said that the trail ends near Bergen town and told Dr. Plum to have a competition to select the fastest trolls for the sled team to carry the antitoxin from Bergen Town to their village. All their hope now lies for the safe arrival of the train and the fastest team to retrieve it.

* * *

One morning, the said day finally arrived for the race to choose the winning trolls. Creek's driver stood there announcing the rules of the race while a line of fit, healthy trolls were at the starting line, eager to race.

"To select the fastest trolls for the sled team to fetch the antitoxin, the race is through the village, turn to a corner until you run besides a lake, across a log, and back to the finish line! This is not a race for glory, but for the sake of our children. Let the future fastest racers be discovered today!"

Everyone cheered for his speech. The racing trolls began fidgeting nervously until Creek arrived. He marched proudly with his head held high as the racers relaxed and stood calmly knowing to be in perfect shape and stance in front of their champion.

From the side lines, Poppy was seated besides the twin trolls while King Peppy watched from his seat with a calm expression. Satin and Chenille were admiring Creek from afar, which Poppy didn't feel interested at all. Her mind was still set in with her time with Branch. To her, he was unlike any troll she's ever seen: humble, calm, caring, respectful, poetic, athletic, and handsome. Oops, did she have thought that of him? She must have when she has her cheeks darkened as a rose. She quickly tried hiding her blush as she listened to the girls words.

"Just look at him!" Satin sighed. "He's going to save the entire town! He's positively..."

"Magnesium!" Chenille fluttered.

"Girls, I hate to burst your bubbles, but this isn't exactly a one troll show," Poppy said. "They're racing to see who's going to be on the troll sled team."

"Oh, glitter sparkles, girl!" Satin rolled her eyes. "What's with you, Poppy? Creek's a genuine hero!"

"Not from my point of view," Poppy mumbled to herself. "I guess they're right when they said 'love is blind'."

"But do you even give him a wink or a giggle to him?" Chenille asked, wondering why is the princess refusing to be with a champion. Oh, if only they knew Creek more.

At that moment, DJ Suki suddenly came up with a sly smile on her face. "That's because our princess Poppy is running with the grey troll, Branch."

Satin and Chenille gasped in shock as they turned to see Poppy blushing yet speechless. They turned back to Suki as she continued, "she was seen in the hidden root tunnels the other night with Branch."

"No." Satin whispered, shaking her head.

"That's not true, is it?" Chenille asked, still in shock.

"And they went in together and they left together," DJ finished.

"And how exactly did you know all of this, Suki?" Poppy wonders.

"Oh, I heard it from a very reliable source, so don't bother to deny it," Suki winked at Poppy and waited for Poppy to answer.

"Well, then I won't," Poppy said simply, though she forms a big smile on her face.

"Oh... I'm speechless..." DJ gasped silently as the twins stared with their mouths opened widely.

"All racers, get yourselves ready! The race is about to begin!" Creek's driver declared.

Meanwhile, Branch was standing on top of a pod with a big smile on his face. Cooper was with him, trying to balance himself on the pod since Branch was too excited to sit down. He knew this would be his biggest chance to fulfill his dream of being a racer like his late father and finally get the love and acceptance he deserves from the other trolls.

"Branch, racing is a spectator sport! It requires very little preparation," Cooper said as he managed to reach the windowsill and grab hold of it with a yelp. He sighed in relief as he grabbed a box from inside, "You sit, you arrange refreshments." He took out a flake from the box and offered it to Branch, "You want gingersnap?"

Branch shook his head, "No, thanks and I don't think you should eat those," he added. Cooper shrugged and ate it. After swallowing it, a soapy bubble pops out of mouth. Cooper wondered what he ate. He looked at the box and it read 'Soap Flakes'. "Besides, I'm not watching the race. I'm running it."

Cooper spat out the flakes in shock and exclaimed, "You said what?!"

"Hey, look. I want to help Lilly get better. With my speed and endurance, I can get the medicine here, grey or not!" Branch said, jumping over Cooper twice before he had a chance to say a word.

"Bro, I hate to be the rain on your parade, but, how should I say this to you gently?" Cooper frowned at Branch and then said frantically, "First of all, get it through your thick head that they wouldn't put you on a sled team even if you did win, which won't happen. And if you did, it wouldn't matter!" Cooper only turned around with a scowl.

"But this may be my only chance to finally be accepted by everyone in the village and it would matter if I did win because I care a lot about the kids in that hospital!" Branch replied, "And by the way, Cooper, did you ever think _you're_ the reason that most animals migrate or hibernate in the winter?"

Cooper was taken by Branch's sarcasm and snarkly said to him, "If only your feet were as fast as your mouth."

The trolls heard the whistle blow. "Hey! They're starting!" Branch exclaimed as he jumped off the pod and made his way to the starting line, "Wish me luck!"

"Luck?! I don't wish you luck, I wish you sense!" He sighed as he looked at his friend go to the starting line and sighed with a smile, "Good luck, brother."

Branch had managed to reach the starting line and squeezed between Aspen and Disco. "Is there room for one more?" The other racing trolls were shock to see him in their ranks. They were unsure of what to make of this sudden appearance.

Aspen, shocked to see him, exclaimed, "Branch?! What are you, nuts?! If Creek catches you out here in the open, he's gonna turn you to a pile of crumbs!"

"What's the matter, guys? Afraid you're going to get beaten by a grey troll?" Branch smirked.

Aspen was about to argue, only for Disco to speak up first. "Easy, Aspen. Let us let the grey troll run. It'll be fun watching him eat our snow."

"We'll see about that!" Branch said as he readied himself. Suddenly, the team's driver shot out a fireworks in the air and the trolls were off in a flash. As they ran ahead, they passed by Poppy and her friends. Branch saw Poppy and gave her a wink with a smile as he ran by.

"Branch!" Poppy gasps as she saw him.

"Now what does he think he's doing?" Satin wonders.

Branch was running behind Aspen and Disco. The two trolls shared looks in agreement and they tried blocking Branch's way, but Branch was quick enough to ran up besides Disco and began to catch up, making Disco glared at him.

Cooper watched nervously from the sidelines, trying to avoid cheering loudly. "Oh, come on, Branch... come on..." He looked around to see if anyone's watching, but what the heck? He didn't care. "BRANCH, GO!"

Branch sped faster until he was in the lead with Disco. They ran through the village and were about to turn around a corner where they could see the frozen lake. But in an instant, Disco slaps Branch in the face with his hair and sent him sliding down to the frozen water. The boys laughed at him as they ran ahead.

Cooper saw that by using some kind of binoculars he brought along and frowned. "Hey, that's a foul! Where's the referee? Is he blind?!"

Branch slid to a stop and fell down. He saw the racers going by him. He frowned but he refused to give up. "I won't back down and I won't lose! Not like this!" He then saw some stepping stones in front of him and grinned. "Lucky for me, I know every stick and stone in this forest." He started making his way across the ice from stone to stone and whichever he could get his feet on.

"Go, Branch, go! Jump, jump jump!" Cooper cheered on from where he stood. He happily jump up and down and waving his legs in excitement. "That's my bro!"

Poppy peered over from some pods near Cooper, unbeknownst to him. "Go, Branch! You can do it! I believe in you!" She cheered on.

Branch managed to leave the lake and ran in the snow by the side lines. But instead of returning to the race with the others, he ran ahead through the trees.

"Branch, where are you going?" Cooper wondered why his friend didn't return to the race. "That's the long way. Branch, get back in the race!"

Branch climbed up a tree and swung through the vines and branches with his hair like a swing. He smiled as he saw Disco in the lead as he neared the log. He lets go of the branch and landed in front of Disco as he ran across the log. Disco screeched into a halt in surprise, but one of the trolls pounced on him though he apologized. Disco recovered, only to have his mouth full of snow.

"Who's eating whose snow now, dude?!" Cooper shouted.

Branch laughed as he came to a turn and ran ahead in full speed until he saw the village with everyone cheering on. In a second, Branch made it to the finish line and was the first to pass!

"Time!" The driver stops his watch, only to be shocked by the time. "What?" He shook it to see if it was working.

"Whoo-hoo! Didn't I teach him well?" Cooper jumped up and down happily and proud of Branch. "Man, I'm so happy for him, I could kiss that crazy troll!"

Branch panted as he stopped. But he heard everyone cheering for him and this made him smile. He looked over and saw Poppy beaming at him with a hopeful smile. He smiled back at her until Creek came over and ordered his trio while ignoring Branch on the way, "Okay, Disco, Aspen, Weed, get your bodies shifted to high gear! We're strappin' up!"

"Hey, now, just a second there, Creek!" Branch called out to him. "I was the fastest troll on the team!" Creek stopped and chuckled cruelly. "Do you have a problem with having someone like me on the team? Why don't you say it to my face?"

"Mate, have you look at yourself in a mirror lately?" He said while Branch glared at him. Creek came over to him with a frown. "Do you honestly think any driver would ever put a grey troll on his team? You're even more clouded than I thought."

Branch snarled at him, "You're the one who's clouded in your head. All you care about is the fame and glory! You don't even care about the sick children! Deep inside, you're just a sad, shallow, little troll!"

Creek sneered and growled at him, but Poppy came over in Branch's defense. "I agree with Branch, Creek! It doesn't matter who's on the team!" Branch smiled at Poppy at how supportive she is. She then angrily glared at Creek as she spoke sternly, making him recoil slightly. "As long as the medicine gets through, stop being such a glory troll!"

Creek kept his cool and said in an apologetic voice, "You're a hundred percent right, Princess Poppy. I...I wasn't thinking about those children. The important thing here is to get the medicine through, and that's just what I'm gonna do."

Branch spun his eyes in annoyance. "When Bergens fly, you'll do." He muttered under his breath. Creek then turn to him and whispered in a threatening voice, "And when I get back, I'm going to fold you five ways, and leave you for spider chow!"

"I like to see you try, Mr. Namaste," Branch said.

"Good job, Creek!" They heard the driver come up to them. Creek shot up and smiled. "Thanks, mate."

"Well done, bud." The driver patted his shoulder. "Now let's take a look at our winner here!" Creek growled slightly at the mention of Branch. Before the driver could inspect Branch, Creek stomped on his foot hard, causing Branch to yell in agony and without thinking, he angrily pushed Creek to the ground hard.

"We can't trust this one." Branch gasped while Creek smirked as he got up. The driver only turned Branch down the moment he saw his actions. "He's a grey troll! See his aggression? He might turn on me. Disco, Aspen, Weed! Let's go!"

"I'll see you downtown, freak." Creek gave him a mean smirk and went up to his team as they joined their driver.

Branch could only look, feeling upset and disappointed that he failed to make the team. "A freak. That's all I ever be to them. I'll never be one of them!" He said, kicking up some snow. Poppy saw the whole thing and felt sorry for him.

"Oh, Branch, I'm so sorry."

"Don't, Princess Poppy," Branch turned away from her. "You'd better not talk to me, Poppy! I might turn on you."

"Branch, wait! Branch!" Poppy called to him, but he didn't listen. Poppy then ran to him and gave him a hug, not wanting to let him go. As much as Branch wanted to hide himself from the crowd, he just can't see to get away from Poppy. "I just want to say that if your family was here today, they would have been proud to see you race with all your heart as I am."

When Poppy loosen her grip, Branch could only stare sadly but nodded to Poppy before he ran down the streets to his home. She felt sorry to watch him leave and even more sorry about having his chance blown by Creek and once again, being rejected by the trolls for just being grey.

* * *

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Please leave reviews!  
**

 **Neomoon585**


	8. Lost

**Here's chapter 8!  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any Trolls, except for OC's**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Grey Hero**

 **Chapter 8: Lost  
**

* * *

Later that night, Scoop hung out a red lantern, bright enough to be seen from half a mile away. "There. As long as there's hope for the children, I'll keep this lantern up. It will guide the team back."

Many trolls were all lined up to see the team depart for their mission. Creek, as usual, was in the lead looking boastful and proudly. Weed was tangled in his reins with Disco and Aspen stretching their legs while the rest of the team were eager to run.

From the doctor's pod, a bundled up Lilly and her parents look on from the window with worried looks. They knew of the dangers that lie ahead for the team, but they hoped for their success and safety.

"Let's go, Creek! Move out!" Creek's driver ordered out. Creek heard him and led the team ahead in a rush. All the trolls cheered as they left.

Not far, Branch was outside the bunker, watching Creek's team leave the village. He saw them and only sighed in shame, sad about the driver rejecting him after he accidentally showed his aggression against Creek when he hurt him. Oh, how he wished he could lead the team. But he couldn't.

Cooper the joined him by his side, bringing him a meal to cheer him up. "Hey, buddy. I brought you some cupcakes, in case you're hungry."

"No, thank you," Branch declined.

Cooper sighed and said, "Branch, I know how you feel about today, but you mustn't take heed in any ill word about you that come out of their mouths. You'll see. Just look at the bri-"

"No, Cooper! Creek was right! Why would any troll put me on the team? Whenever they look at me, all they see is nothing good, nothing colorful, a nothing!"

"Now that's crazy talk!" Cooper forces Branch to face him. "You're many things, Branch, but not a nothing! Don't you even think that for a minute! I'm sorry that you've been turned down, but still, you did have a great time racing, didn't you? Even if you weren't a real racer, I'd still be rooting for you any day."

Branch barely smiled at Cooper's motivation and said to him, "That's very nice of you, Cooper, but I'll never be a real racer in the village. In fact, there's no reason for me to even try."

"There's always a reason to try, bro. You must always try to reach what you're willing to find."

"And what would that be?" Branch wonders.

"For your light," Cooper answered. Branch curiously wondered what he meant. "The light that's missing from your heart."

Branch only looked up at the sky and sighed as he left the bunker and headed towards the pond near them. Cooper followed him and saw him sitting by the edge with a sad look. It was then that Cooper had to make him understand what he meant, so he then started to sing as he walked towards the shore;

 ** _Deep in the night  
The winds blow cold  
And in a heartbeat  
The fear takes hold_**

 ** _Deep in the storm  
There's a place that's soft and still  
Where the road waits to be taken  
If you only will_**

Branch turns away, not wanting to face his friend. Cooper proceeded further and gently turns his face towards him as he continued singing.

 ** _The voices inside you  
Can lead your soul astray  
Believe in what you dream  
Don't turn away  
Don't you turn away_**

Cooper then jumps onto a rock and points to the night sky, where many stars twinkled and some shooting stars can be seen.

 ** _Reach for the light  
You might touch the sky  
Stand on the mountaintop  
And see yourself flying  
Reach for the light  
To capture a star  
Come out of the darkness  
And find out who you are_**

Branch listens on and a small smile began to form which Cooper saw. He knew he had to continue singing.

 ** _Somewhere in time  
The truth shines through  
And the spirit knows  
What it has to do_**

Cooper then places his paw in Branch's chest where his heart is located.

 ** _Somewhere in you  
There's a power with no name  
It can rise to meet the moment  
And burn like a flame_**

 ** _And you can be stronger  
Than anything you know  
Hold on to what you see  
Don't let it go  
Don't you let it go_**

 ** _Reach for the light  
You might touch the sky  
Stand on the mountaintop  
And see yourself flying  
Reach for the light  
To capture a star  
Come out of the darkness  
And find out who you are_**

 ** _Now, there's no turning back  
When your destiny is calling  
Listen to the thunder roll  
And let your heart break free_**

Cooper then puts Branch on his back and they saw the village near by. He began running on top of a big hill where the outlaying trees and valleys laid, seeing the horizon, indicating all the possibilities Branch might do if he sets his heart into it.

 ** _Reach for the light  
You might touch the sky  
Stand on the mountaintop  
And see yourself flying  
Reach for the light  
To capture a star  
Come out of the darkness  
And find out who you are_**

 ** _Yeah!_**

 ** _ _Reach for the light__ _  
_**  
When Cooper finished the song, Branch got off of him and then gave him a hug. "Thank you." Cooper then returned it with a smile. "You're welcome. There's always a light shining inside the darkest of places and even in the most purest of hearts. And you have the purest heart I know."

Branch nodded and both trolls looked on the horizon where they believed the team traveled. "For the sake of the children, please let the team bring back the medicine safely." Branch prayed as they left for home, still hoping the medicine will come through.

* * *

For days, Creek and his team ran and ran through the snow-filled valleys, dense forests, and through swift winds. It was difficult, but finally, they made their way to Bergen Town where the medicine was waiting.

While the driver was getting the supplies, the team was eating a meal to fill up their strengths to run back to the village and they're going to need it. The trolls that arrived by train carried the crate with the Anti-toxin in it. They load it onto the sled and placed a lantern on top of it to light the way. They tied the crate and lantern well with plenty of ropes.

"Now make sure you've lodge it there tight," The driver said. After the trolls finished, the driver called the team to move out.

"Take care now, ya hear?!" One of the trolls shouted.

"Yeah! Get on, Creek!" The driver urged them to go faster as they left Bergen Town behind them.

However, ever since they left Bergen Town, the team was struck by a heavy blizzard on the way. The storm is so thick that it blinded the team from their path.

Their bodies became covered with snow, but Creek pushed the team through, despite his lack of direction. The other trolls were getting cold, wet, tired, and hungry. Even though they preferred to stop and rest, the thought of the sick children fueled them up to keep going.

"Ugh...come on!" Creek told his team, who struggled to keep up.

"Creek! Maybe we should turn back!" Weed whined. "We're lost!"

Creek didn't like his idea, especially in admitting that he led them astray. "I AM NOT LOST! Are you telling me that I am a terrible leader?" He shouted to Weed as some snow fell into the timid troll's eyes.

"Lost?" Weed nervously chuckled. "Did I say lost? No, you didn't let me finish. See, what I wanted to say was-"

"This way, come on!" Creek cut Weed off as he pulled the team ahead through the storm.

* * *

It's been days since the team left for the medicine, but they still haven't returned. Measuring the distance from here to Bergen town and back, the team should have returned by now, but there's no sign of them anywhere.

Later, that night, Scoop had just received bad news from a troll scout. He then sounded the troll bell, alerting the king and the other adult trolls for a meeting. All the trolls who heard the bell gathered in the royal pod, hoping for some news.

King Peppy was looking out the window where it was snowing outside. As King, he has to reveal everything to his people, whether it was good or bad, and this is definitely bad or he say, worse?

"It's terrible, my trolls. Just terrible," he turns away from the window with a sad face as he faces everyone in the room. "Creek and his team...are lost."

"Creek?" Satin and Chenille cried in horror.

"What do you mean?!" the colorful troll, Harper, shouted.

"How come?" Rudy, the athletic troll, wondered.

"When?!" Moxie asked.

"From what Scoop has told me, the team had missed their second checkpoint," Peppy responded, walking over to the trolls. The twins began to shed some tears, knowing that not only the medicine might not make it, but that the trolls are lost in the terrible blizzard. "They're off the trail."

"But can't they send another team?" Smidge asks in concern.

Peppy shook his head and replied sadly, "No. It is too dangerous for us, even for the fastest and strongest of our trolls. No troll would survive the blizzard."

"But what about them little ones?" Smidge asked in worry.

"If the medicine won't be here in time," Peppy hung his head in sorrow, "we're going to lose them. All we can do is be with our loved ones and hope for a miracle. I'm sorry."

Hidden from view, Poppy heard the whole thing and could do nothing but cry in a corner for the children. She's not the only one who heard the news. Behind the window, Branch also heard this and knew what this might mean for the young ones.

"Lilly..." he whispered softly, feeling pity and worry for everyone affected by this.

* * *

 **Hope you like it!**

 **I don't own the song "reach for the light" by Steve Winwood from Balto. But it's a great song to hear.**

 **Please leave reviews!  
**

 **Neomoon585**


	9. Search for the Team

**Here's chapter 9! Longest chapter so far!  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Trolls.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **BornOnTheBreakOfDawn - Thanks for your support. I'm glad to know you're following my story.  
**

 **mikaela2015 - Glad to hear you like it.**

 **Butterflyruby144 - Well, you just have to continue reading this to find out, won't you?**

* * *

 **The Grey Hero**

 **Chapter 9: Search for the Team  
**

* * *

Meanwhile, at the hospital pod, the troll children, including Lilly, were in bed though sleeping uncomfortably due to their rasping coughing and breathing. Their parents could only stay by their side with worry for their health. They couldn't bare to think that all hope is lost. There's still time for the medicine to arrive, but the blizzard is making that task very difficult.

Lilly's father Bright was consulting with Dr. Plum for some comfort to given to the ailing children. Even though they don't have the cure, at least some special treatment will ease their pain a little.

"Please, Doctor! It's the only medicine we're willing to give. If anyone could help, it'll be her."

Dr. Plum knew she couldn't do anything without the Anti-toxin, so she decided to let them. "Okay..." She finally said. Bright then opened the door, revealing Poppy standing there with a small basket.

"Here, so you can be careful," Dr. Plum gave her a protection mask to prevent from the sickness to infect her. Poppy took the mask and put it on her. The sickness didn't the affect the older trolls, but one can't be too careful.

Poppy then walked slowly towards the beds where the other kids lay. She gave out special 'Get well soon' cards she made form her scrapbook kit to each kid. Those who were awake were able to read it while those who slept, their cards were placed by their pillows to read later. She then made it to Lilly's bed. The sight of her sleeping uncomfortably made Poppy feel sad to the core. No troll should go through this whether they're healthy or not. She then ran her hand through Lilly's messy blue hair.

Lilly moaned and managed to slightly open her eyes, seeing Poppy in her sight. "Princess Poppy?" She said in a hoarse voice.

"I'm here, Lilly. You're gonna be okay," Poppy assured her as she gently held her hand.

"When I get better, will you read us a story?" Lilly asked.

"As many as you all want," Poppy answered. Lilly made a weak smile, but quickly fell asleep. Poppy sighed sadly and sat beside her, laying her head by the bed's edge with worry.

Outside, Branch watched sadly at this scene and felt warm tears in his eyes, though he kept them in place. Suddenly, he heard the sound of a hammer pounding which peaked his curiosity. He left the window and followed the banging as it led him to Mandy's workshop. Hidden from her view, Branch saw Mandy, the troll who made the sled for the children, working on something with a depressed look on her face. Once she's done, she picked it up and placed it with some others that are exactly the same on the wall. What Branch saw made him freeze: they were small wooden coffins!

Branch gasps in horror and leans in the wall, looking away from the coffins. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see more. "Lilly..." He whispered in fear of her fate and the other children. "No... it can't end like this. She deserves to live. They all do." When he couldn't stand to watch the scene anymore, he headed back to his bunker.

* * *

Cooper was waiting outside for him when he arrived. "So, what's the news?" Branch just looked away from him and went up to a branch to look at the Troll Village. "Your silence tells me that it ain't good. How bad is it?" he replied.

"Well, the team has the medicine, but they got lost in the blizzard somewhere," Branch muttered.

Cooper felt bad hearing the news, but then said, "Nothing more than that glory hogging troll Creek and his buddies deserve for being cold to you."

"Even so, they still have the only thing needed to cure the sick trolls. Without that medicine, they'll die!"

Cooper stared in shock, but then shrugged it off and sighed, "It's out of our hands, Branch. Let someone else handle it. Come inside. You don't want to freeze out here." He walked away from Branch and started packing some supplies into their respective places. Branch looked out a little longer until he went down the bunker.

After eating his dinner, he went to his room and fell asleep for the night. Before he fell asleep, he looked up at his photo of his grandmother. He places his hand on it.

"The children are getting worse and the team is lost in the storm. What can I do? If only you were here, Grandma. You'd know what to do." He then stared at his closet where there was a backpack, big enough to carry some supplies and a thick blue coat. It was then that an answer came to him. "I have the knowledge of the wild and supplies for heavy travel. But should I?" As he pondered, thoughts of Lilly, the other children, and seeing Poppy's saddened face kept playing over in his mind. He sighed and nodded. "I know what must I do. For their sake, I have to find the medicine. They might not want my help, but I got to try." He laid down on the blankets and fell asleep, having decided on his plan.

The next morning, Cooper woke up upon finding Branch packing supplies such as rope, food, a frying pan, tools, and even warm blankets in his backpack. "Morning, Branch. Sleep well?"

"Okay, I guess." Branch answered not looking away from his task. He grabs his jacket and put it on him.

"What's with the getup? Off to the woods for more firewood?" Cooper guessed as he got up.

"I'm going to find the medicine."

Cooper heard him and then started to laugh. "That's a good one, bro! For a second there, I thought I heard you say that you're going to find the medicine. No, seriously, what are you going to do?"

"I just told you, I'm going to find the team and bring back the medicine for the children."

Cooper shot up and exclaimed, "What?! You mean go out there in the freezing cold, search for the team which is led by that cold-hearted glory troll Creek, and bring back the medicine alive, if lucky?"

"That about sums it up. So, yes," Branch closes his backpack and hunches over his back.

"Are you insane?! If you think that this will help you get accepted by every troll, then you're crazy and I don't mean that in a good way!"

"None of that matters now, Cooper! What matters is saving those innocent lives." Branch declared as he then left the bunker.

As he started walking towards the village, Cooper still tried to talk him out of it. He knows that it was a bad idea and that he's dumb enough to even try it. "Branch, please! I'm begging you! Don't go crazy on me now!" Branch ignored him and continued on as Cooper tripped over a rock. He got up and stood on a hollow log. "This is foolishness! You will die a sad death fit for grey trolls! Oh, no offense." He suddenly fell through a hole in the log and slid down.

Branch walked down the hill and slid on a frozen stream, keeping his balance with a determined look on his face as Cooper's voice came from the hollow log near him.

"You will be frozen stiff by morning!" Cooper bursts out of the log in one piece. "When you are a big frozen stiff statue named Branch, don't come running to me!" He didn't notice two familiar trolls sliding towards him until it was too late. Cooper yelled in alarm and saw Biggie and Guy Diamond behind him as they all slid to a stop.

"Hey, Uncle Cooper! Where's Branch going?" Guy asked.

"Where is he going?! I'll tell you where's he going!" Cooper exclaimed. "He's going into the freezing coldness to find a troll he doesn't like to bring medicine back to a town that doesn't like him! Did I leave anything out?!" He answered, glaring at the other trolls.

"So he's leaving on a journey," Biggie said.

"And you know what that means, Biggie," Guy Diamond grinned as Biggie nodded in agreement.

"ROAD TRIP!" They cheered in unison while clapping their hands.

Cooper had a shocked expression on his face. He groaned as he pounded his head, "Oh no! That's what I need: more hitchhikers!"

Biggie and Guy Diamond clapped happily, "Yes! Count us in!" They shoved Cooper into the snow, landing near Branch. Branch grabs Cooper by his neck with his hair and dragged him to the window of the hospital pod where Lilly's room was. They both got onto a branch for a closer look and Branch releases Cooper.

"No common sense at all! You're acting like spoiled chil..." Cooper stopped before he could finish saying 'children' and looked through the window, and he saw Lilly and the other children laying in bed, coughing.

"This is why I have to help find the medicine," Branch started to explain. "Their lives depend on it and our generation will end. Without children, there will be no future for us and no one to carry our legacy. Not only that, but that little girl over there, her name is Lilly and she is the only child who was ever kind to me and didn't care that I was grey. She treated like I was a troll like her: happy and sweet. She is most in need of our help." He showed Cooper to Lilly, who was still in bed. As he looked at the poor girl, she was fighting to stay alive, but she's in so much pain as she struggled to breathe and coughed to keep her breath. "All I want is to help them and that is why I must do this task only I can do."

Cooper began to have second thoughts and glanced at Lilly one last time. Then he turned away and said with determination, "So, let's go get the medicine."

Branch, though happy at his decision, asked surprisingly, "Wait a minute. Now you're coming?"

Cooper began to walk down the path which leads to the village exit with Biggie and GD behind him. "Spending days in bitter cold, facing wild animals, risking death from exposure?" He then chuckled silent. "It's like partying with the Bergens."

Branch smiled at his friend, now fueled with courage and determination. "Then you might need these!" Branch then handed two scarfs, one green and red, to Cooper and Biggie while giving an extra brown coat to Guy Diamond, respectively. "Can't risk carrying frozen trolls on the way." They all marched down the path on a mission to save the village.

"Now, I'm not a fan of clothes, but I'll make an exception on this." Guy Diamond commented as he wrapped himself in his coat.

The small pack left the village as the sun started to rise.

* * *

About an hour had passed when Poppy had stopped by the hospital pod once again. She couldn't help but feel worry and fear for the sick little trolls in bed, fighting for their life.

She looked through the window to Lilly's room, and there she was, still struggling to stay breathing while coughing. Poppy sighed sadly as she laid her head on top pf her crossed arms. She struggled to keep herself from crying once again.

But then, as she opened her eyes, she saw some familiar hand prints on the window and on the windowsill. One looked like it was made by a llama troll while the other was similar to hers. Poppy places her hand on the said print and it matched even though it was half an inch bigger.

She then looked down and followed behind her. There she saw a bunch of tracks, one was bigger than the rest, two that were made by regular troll and the last one was quadruple, definitely from a llama troll. The tracks lead to the outer village, into the deep forests beyond it. No troll would be crazy enough to travel there, that is, no one except for one troll she truly know. She gasped as she realized who left the village.

"Branch." She couldn't believe it; Branch was going out in the wilderness to search for the team to save her beloved trolls! She knew she had to find him, so she proceeded to follow the tracks, despite the danger.

* * *

Branch then took a sharp stone and scratches deep into the tree bark tree, creating a B on it. It's not grade A art but this would help him know the way back.

"Good work, Branch, my brother! You took on the roughest, toughest, meanest tree in the forest!" Cooper joked as he walked by him. "And you won. Heh!" He chuckled.

"If you're done entertaining yourself, I'm marking a trail." Branch said, rolling his eyes.

Guy Diamond ran to the tree and pretended to throw punches at it. Biggie then smiled at Guy Diamond when he realizes Branch's plan. "He's marking or trail. He's very clever."

"No wonder he's a survival expert," Guy Diamond agreed as he farted glitter onto the tree. "But a touch of glitter won't hurt."

"And here I've been dropping cupcake sprinkles. Yeesh" Cooper remarked, rolling his eyes as Branch marked another tree.

The small pack has been traveling for hours and for many miles away from their home. Through snow covered valleys to deep forests where they could see many mountains.

"I spy with my little eye, something beginning with... 'S'" Guy Diamond said, who was bored and wanted to entertain himself.

"Let me guess, snow?" Cooper said.

"You got it again!" Guy Diamond exclaimed. "You're good at this!"

"Of course I'm good. It's the same answer for sixty times in a row! Look around you, all you see is...SNOW!" Cooper yelled.

"I'm just trying to liven things up." Guy muttered.

They continued walking though the snow was starting to pick up the farther they traveled. Branch halted his team as he found something in his path. He began digging through the snow and found a purple comb in the snow. Only one troll would have this comb and Branch knew it. "Creek..." He said softly.

Biggie and Guy Diamond looked around for more clues and noticed some twigs had been broken off from the trees as if something ran passed through them.

"Hey, guys!" Cooper called them as Branch made another B on a tree.

"Come on!" Branch then found small traces of troll hair on some leaves. He knew they were on the right track. "Judging from these clues, Creek and his team passed this way."

"Boy, is he lost," Cooper stated, looking around.

* * *

Meanwhile, Creek was still leading his team to only one place: nowhere! He had no idea where he was or where he was going, but being the prideful guy he is, he wouldn't admit it to his teammates. He continued walking through the harsh weather until he stopped in exhaustion, breathing heavily.

"Creek!" Weed cried. "We're going in circles!"

"WHAT?!" Creek spun around and glared at the yellow troll.

Weed chuckled nervously. "Circles is a good thing, I mean. They're the perfect shape. No sharp edges, you know." He demonstrated it as he spun around, tangling himself in his reins. "It's just so circular!"

Aspen and Disco nodded, trying to smile cheerfully to lighten some foul moods. Unfortunately, this wasn't the case with Creek. Seeing his pack mates beginning to doubt him has got him pressurized to try better.

"I know what I'm doing! You think I can't find my way home?!" Creek argued as he turn around. He scanned the area. "It's...It's this way! Come on!"

Creek pulled hard, making Weed spun around to get untangled from the rein, and he and his team started to run real fast.

"Whoa, Creek!" Creek's driver was taken by surprise by this sudden movement. He tried to balance himself on the sled. "Whoa! Slow down, Creek!" The driver cried, but Creek ignored his order and continued to run faster, despite not knowing where he's heading.

Suddenly, Creek's feet met air and started going down the slippery side of the hill. The whole team yelled in alarm and fear as they started sliding down uncontrollably downhill. Unfortunately, their driver wasn't so lucky as he took every blow from each side of the hill. The driver received some scratches and bruises from the blows. He tried to slow down with his hair on the trees, but it was futile as they all continued down, screaming in fear all the way. They finally stumbled on the bottom, each troll tumbling away in the snow, and finally, the driver fell from the sled with a yell before landing on the snow hard, knocking him out unconsciously.

Creek recovered from the fall, shaking the snow off of him. His reins were loosened and snapped off. "Oh, mate..." He shivered slightly cold from the snow and ride.

Disco bursts out of a snow pile with a moan. "Oh... I hit my head on something..."

"Yeah! My head!" Aspen shouted angrily, rubbing his head.

Luckily, no one on the team was seriously hurt, only for a few bumps and bruises. This can't be said the same for their driver who hadn't recovered. Ripple, the blue troll and one of the troll team members, notices their driver as he examined him.

"Looks like he's hurt bad, Creek," he stated sadly. Weed came over and shivered nervously, not knowing what this might mean for the team.

"What are we gonna do now, Creek?"

Creek didn't answered, but only shivered in his place from fear and the cold around him. With no driver, there's no way he could find his way home now. It was hopeless and there's nothing he could do about it.

Nothing at all...

* * *

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Please leave reviews! It gives me more reason to continue writing.  
**

 **Neomoon585**


	10. Attack of the Ursemoth

**Here's chapter 10!  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Trolls.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **BornOnTheBreakOfDawn - All prideful, glory hogs are like that. Branch does have to save the day, or else, nobody will.  
**

 **mikaela2015 - Thanks.  
**

 **Butterflyruby144 - I'll try to update soon. I'm only human,you know. But thanks for your support.  
**

 **mlpfanceline1 - Glad to know you love the story. Read this chapter and you'll see what I've written so far. Hope it pleases you.**

 **GirlFish - Guess we'll see that in future, though it's obvious how it went in the movie.**

* * *

 **The Grey Hero**

 **Chapter 10: Attack of the Ursemoth  
**

* * *

It's been almost two days since Branch and his friends had left the village and they're walking through a forest. As they wandered through the woods, Branch was about to mark another tree when a snowball landed on a trunk. He smiled as he looked behind him, seeing Biggie and Guy Diamond having a snowball fight with each other.

"Take this!" Guy Diamond shouted as he threw another snowball.

"No, you!" Biggie cried. The two trolls laughed as snowballs were thrown at each other. Some managed to be thrown away from them.

Branch giggled slightly at their fun even though that he's more focused on his whereabouts. Cooper walked behind him, listening to the others with their fun. He thought that they shouldn't be playing at a time like this, especially in the open. Who knows what creature would be attracted by their sounds? He managed to dodge three snowballs by either jumping or ducking his head.

"SHH!" Cooper tried to shush them but a sudden snowball hit him in the face and fell in a pile of snow, leaving a Cooper shaped hole in the ground.

"Brilliant! Right on the schnoz! What a bulls-eye!" Guy Diamond cheered as he and Biggie high-five each other and bumped rumps while doing their victory dance until...

"That did it! Who did that?!"

Biggie and Guy stopped dancing and saw Cooper, with his head full of snow, glaring at them while thumping his feet impatiently for an answer.

Guy Diamond hid behind Biggie and pointed at him. "It was him!" He cried.

"What?! I did no such thing! That was so you!" Biggie argued.

Branch heard them arguing and chuckled a little, but then he stopped. He thought he heard something big, like heavy footsteps. He raised his ears in alarm and listened for any unfamiliar sounds. No sounds were heard. It's quiet. Too quiet. Never a good sign. "Guys, I think..." He gasps as he saw a mysterious figure go to a tree, shifting some snow to the ground. "I think we should keep moving." He then started walking again but cautiously this time.

"Is that your answer to all problems; motion?!" Cooper muttered as he straightens his back from the fall. He shook the snow off of himself and then started following Branch. Behind him, Guy Diamond was making another snowball, snickering slightly.

"Biggie!" Branch called out to the duo. "Guy Diamond! Come on, let's get going!"

"Come on, boys...let's go, boys...faster, boys..." Cooper mumbled along. "Easy to say for a survival expert troll!" He shouted. Suddenly, a bigger snowball hit him on the head, causing him to fall face down on the snow. "Okay... That's it!" Cooper had just had it with the trolls' incompetence and immaturity. He angrily shook off the snow again and faces the snowball throwers with a glare, scratching the ground like a bull. "It's time for this llama troll to teach you guys a lesson you'll never forget!"

At that moment, Biggie and Guy Diamond were shaking with fear as they dropped all the snow they had in their hands. Their teeth chattering loudly, bodies shivering, and knees shaking uncontrollably like maracas. Their eyes filled with terror as if they're now staring at something scarier than Cooper's threats.

"Ah-ha! Finally!" Cooper said as he stood proudly. Guy Diamond tried to point at what they are afraid of to Cooper, but he didn't get the message. "Your uncle Cooper is finally making an impression!" He took a step backward until he bumps into something strange. "Now what?"

He put his paw behind him and felt something soft...furry...and strong. A quiet growl was heard over him. He gulped and turn around, looking up with widened eyes. What he saw made him petrified with fear. It was an Ursemoth. It was a bear-like creature as big as half a Bergen with dark purple fur with blue stripes, big paws, claws, fangs, curved horns on his head, and a big nose on a snout. The Ursemoth growled as it glared at the poor llama troll, letting out a fierce snarl. Cooper's jaw dropped at the sight of the beast and also pooped out cupcakes out of fear.

The beast raised its clawed arm, about to strike Cooper. Branch heard the growling and roaring from behind him. He looked over and gasped at the scene. Cooper screamed and scrambled to his feet before it could slice him, but managed to get his head stuck in a fallen tree. The Ursemoth came over and slashed him, sending him flying into the air towards the trolls.

"RUN!" Biggie and Guy Diamond shrieked in alarm and scrambled to run, but the trapped Cooper landed over them, blocking their escape. Branch grabs a stick, snapped it into two with sharp ends and leaped into action. But the Ursemoth saw him coming and swiped him in the face, sending him to the ground.

Branch recovered from the fall and growled to the animal as it got closer to Cooper and the trolls again. He ran towards it once again. "HELP!" Guy Diamond screamed as the Ursemoth stomped closer to them and prepares to finish them off. But it felt something stopping him. Branch grabbed the beast's foot with his hair, wrapping it and tried to pull away with all his strength. The Ursemoth fell over, throwing Branch in the air and he then stabbed its snout with one of the sticks. The animal roared in pain. Angered by this, it grabs Branch and threw him down into the snow. Branch struggled to escape the tight grip but the force was too strong. The beast pushes him down harder and harder as he started to suffocate under its paw.

The fierce animal was about to slash Branch when suddenly, a yell was heard and a flash of pink attacked the Ursemoth's paw with a troll-sized pitchfork. It was Princess Poppy to the rescue!

The Ursemoth roared in agony as Poppy sank her tool into its paw. It tried to shake her off, but instead of letting go, she slapped her hair at its face. "Poppy?" Branch whispered after he saw her with his opened electric blue eyes. Despite her successful attack, the Ursemoth was stronger and it threw Poppy to the ground. However, Poppy was quick on her feet and desperate to prevent the animal from hurting Branch. She bravely pounced on the Ursemoth's face, making it release Branch, and he laid on the ground, coughing and panting heavily to get his breathing back.

Cooper, Biggie, and Guy Diamond screamed when the animal nearly stepped on them, but luckily, it stopped by mere inches. It grabbed Poppy and threw her at the terrified trio, making the tree move away from the trapped trolls and releasing Cooper from it.

Poppy rose from her ground and when she tried to get up, she winced from a sharp pain below her. She looked down and saw her right foot with a purple swelling. "Princess Poppy, are you alright?" Cooper asks as he ran over to her with a worried expression. He helped her onto her feet.

"I'm fine. Are you all hurt?"

"We're fine now, thanks to you," Guy Diamond commented.

Poppy smiled, but then realizes something. "Where's Branch?!"

They were cut off when they heard roaring and turned around to see Branch getting cornered by the Ursemoth. Branch backs up in fear of the beast who thundered over him, roaring loudly. In a second, Branch saw his chance to slip away and in an instant, he grabs a sharp stick and threw it at the beast's eye. As the beast roared in agony, Branch slides down the snowy slopes, landing on top of a snow-covered frozen lake.

Branch gets up and gasped when he saw the Ursemoth coming towards him in anger for his bleeding eye. He backs up, but gasps even more when he felt his foot going through the ice. The lake wasn't frozen enough to support much weight, even for a small troll like him, so he backs up, walking even slower. He started to recall of what had happened to his father who perished in a frozen death. He doesn't want to share that same fate, but he knows who will.

Poppy, riding on Cooper, ran to the cliff's edge with Biggie and Guy Diamond and gasps at the scene. "Branch!" Cooper yelled. Both of them were on the frozen lake and it didn't look stable enough for the both of them.

As the Ursemoth got closer to Branch, one step was all it took and all the ice began to crack from beneath them. Branch jumped to another way to avoid the animal. The Ursemoth let out a big roar and stomped towards him, but the ice began to crack even more. The animal didn't seem to care, only to chase its prey down. Branch skidded to a halt and saw that each step the Ursemoth took made even bigger cracks.

Finally, the beast took one last big step towards Branch and the ice broke underneath it and the animal fell through. The Ursemoth gave out one last roar as it sank underwater and under the ice, but then the ice under Branch started to crack, and the ice he was standing on started turning over. He managed to grab the edge, but he started to slip as he struggled to hold onto the ice.

"Branch!" Poppy yelled in shock. The other trolls ran as fast as they could to the lake, but the ice flipped over and Branch was trapped underneath it!

"NOO!" Poppy and Cooper cried out in alarm. Poppy gasped in horror at Branch's demise and they all got worried once they reached the bottom of the hill.

"Geronimo!" Guy Diamond suddenly yelled, followed by Biggie's cry. "Branch, here we come!"

Poppy and Cooper looked over and watched as the two trolls jumped through the ice and into the water without hesitation! She ran over to where they jumped and gasped, "Guy Diamond! Biggie!"

"This is not good!" Cooper shook with worry as another crack went through his legs. "They cannot swim!" He nearly fell over when the ice broke through, but he managed to jump away in time.

"What?" Poppy said in disbelief. "What kind of troll doesn't know how to swim?!"

"These two, apparently! They're scared of the water!" Cooper replied. "I just hope their swimming lessons with Branch pays off for his sake."

As Guy Diamond and Biggie struggled to swim underwater due to the strong current, they searched for Branch. It was dark there and the water was freezing cold, but they kept going. Then Guy Diamond spotted something ahead of them.

He pointed at it for Biggie to show but saw that he was facing another way. Annoyed, he spun him around and pointed once again; it was Branch! But he was struggling to breathe in the air bubbles under the ice, but he didn't find enough and lost consciousness.

Back on the surface, Poppy saw something under the ice and quickly pushed the thin layer of snow away with her hands. She gasped when it revealed to be an unconscious Branch. "He's drowning!" The grey troll floated away from view as she gasped. "No!" She looked back at Cooper, who poked his head into the water through the hold. She helped pull Cooper out and his head was all wet and covered in ice.

"Well?" Poppy asked worriedly.

"Ah-choo!" Cooper let out a big sneeze from the cold water and shook the ice off of him. "I don't see them."

They looked around worriedly...but there's no sign of anyone anywhere! All was too quiet.

"Where are they?" Poppy wondered, while putting her hands on her face. Cooper didn't answer nor did he dare to. He only put his paw in his teeth in fear. They fear the worst for their friends.

Suddenly, they heard some cracks behind them. They looked over to see some wet figures bursting through the ice, gasping for air; it was Biggie and Guy Diamond! And in Biggie's arm was Branch as he dragged him out of the water.

"Branch!" Poppy cried in relief.

"Biggie! Guy Diamond!" Cooper gleefully cried. They both started running down towards the dripping wet trio. "Branch!"

Guy Diamond was drying his hair as Biggie laid Branch onto a log as he tried to get him to breath again. "Please tell me he's gonna be okay! Is he gonna be okay? 'Cause he's not breathing and he doesn't look well!" Guy Diamond said frantically.

"Guy! Snap out of it! Your panic attack is not helping!" Biggie shook his friend to calm him down.

"Branch!" Poppy came over to where Branch was and she listened to his heartbeat. "Stand back! Give him some air, Biggie." Biggie nodded and backed up. Poppy turned Branch to his side and started doing chest compression on him to do CPR.

Cooper came over and asked with worry, "Is he okay?"

"I don't know. Just stay back for now," Poppy assured him. "Biggie, Cooper, come here!" The two said trolls came quickly by her side. "When I say go, push Branch down on his stomach with all your might. Okay?" The two nodded and place their hands/paws on his chest. "Go!" The two trolls pushed down hard on his chest. It worked as the force made Branch cough up all the water out.

Poppy tried at least five more chest compressions and then proceeded to do mouth-to-mouth resuscitation into Branch's mouth. "Come on, Branch. You can't give up!" She whispered as she repeated the process.

"Come to life, come to life. Breathe! Come on!" Cooper whimpered nervously.

And then by a miracle, Branch coughed out water from his lungs and gasped for air. Everyone sighed in relief and Poppy started to cry tears of joy. "You're alive!"

Cooper ran over to Branch and cried in relief as he embraced him, "Branch! I was so scared, I got trollbumps!"

Branch coughed more water out and started getting up, and Cooper back up to give him some air. "Cooper..." He gasped before coughing more water out of him; he then sat up and laid on the ground, shivering with his arms around him, "I know y-you think this trip is a bit c-crazy but...brr... I'm glad you came."

"Well, of course, brother," Cooper smiled with a chuckle, "Who else could be a better animal companion to you, but me, eh? We're brothers for life!"

Branch chuckled. Then he saw Poppy coming over to him. "Are you okay, Poppy/Branch?" They both chorused. They laughed slightly.

"I'm fine," Poppy replied. "The better question is are _you_ alright?"

"I am now," he answered.

"You could say that it was thanks to my 'kiss of life' that brought you back to us," she replied.

Branch was surprised. He knew that it was the mouth-to-mouth procedure, but the thought of her doing it to him made him blush. Yet, he's thankful for it. "I'm grateful. Thank you for saving me," he kindly said which made Poppy smile. Branch then shivered uncontrollably.

"You're shaking," Poppy said worriedly.

"In my..b-backpack...t-there are...extra blankets..." Poppy got the idea and went searching in the backpack and took out the blankets he mentioned.

"Let's get you out of these wet clothes," Poppy insisted. She removed his jacket and his vest, revealing his chest. She then wrapped him in a dry blanket. Still, he shivered in it. "Biggie, could you dry his hair for me, please?"

"Sure thing, Princess," Biggie nodded.

Poppy then took another blanket and she went over to Branch to share her body heat with him while Biggie removed the water from his hair. Thanks to her idea, Branch began to warm up. "Look, a message came through; we have to take the mountain trail."

"But if we take Glitter Pass, it'll save us half a day," Branch stuttered as he shivered.

"I'm afraid it's blocked," Poppy said sadly. "The mountain trail's dangerous, but we can do it, together."

"I'm beginning to... see there isn't anything you can't do," he smiled to Poppy who gave him a tender smile in return.

Seeing those two together has put a wide grin on Cooper's face. "I'm seeing a few things too. And it's making the ice melt," he smiled at Branch and Poppy, but he got interrupted when Biggie and Guy Diamond shook all the water off their bodies and onto Cooper. Cooper groaned, all soaking wet and covered with glitter, thanks to Guy Diamond, "GUYS, MUST YOU DO THAT?!"

Poppy and Branch laughed at him. "For a couple of trolls who are afraid of the water, you two guys were very good down there," Branch grinned.

Biggie and Guy Diamond looked at Branch as if he was crazy. "Uh, Guy, did we just did what I thought we just did down there?" Biggie mumbled to Guy.

"Yes, of course we were! We were in the water, we were moving, we got wet, didn't we? We-" Guy Diamond stopped in the middle of his sentence and realized, "Biggie! WE WERE SWIMMING!"

Branch laughed at them as Poppy tried to walk but she collapsed on the ground and wincing in pain from her foot. She tried to get up, but she fell down again. "Clumsy."

"No, you're not. You're hurt," Branch said as he came over, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," Poppy replied. She took a step forward, but she yelled in pain and fell again, but Branch went over to her and helped her up.

"No, you're not fine, Poppy," Branch said to her with concern. "You could barely stand. Did you hurt your foot?"

"No. But I think it's broken," she said. Branch inspected her foot and saw that it was swelling with a big purple bruise on it. He gently felt around for any broken bones, but didn't find any. When he pressed her foot gently, Poppy cried in pain. "Ow!"

"Well, good news is that it's not broken. But you must have sprained it while you were fighting the Ursemoth," Branch had a sad expression on his face.

Poppy sighed and knew that he was right. "Maybe you're right. I'm not so fine. You should all go ahead without me."

"Poppy, I'm not leaving here on your own," Branch said. He was against the idea of leaving without her and after everything she did for him, he owes her, even his life.

She cuts him off. "No, at this rate, I'll only be slowing everyone down," She looked down sadly. "Lilly and the others can't hold out much longer."

Branch felt his heart torn two ways when he heard the news about the sick kids back home. He felt upset, but then his pity turned to determination and thought of an idea. "Guy Diamond! You and Biggie carry Poppy back to the village on this!" He ran over to a fallen log and ripped out a piece big enough for Poppy to lay on and brought it over to her. He then took out some rope and made reins out of them so that Biggie and Guy Diamond can pull it like a sled.

"And this time, don't take time out for a swim!" Cooper chuckled at his joke to the trolls.

"You're going to make sure of that, Cooper! You're going to lead them home," Branch sternly said to him. Cooper slapped his forehead, not believing this. "Just follow my B marks."

"You're going out there alone?" Poppy asked him with concern as Branch put on his vest again.

"Won't be the first time," Branch commented sadly.

"Here," Poppy untied her red scarf that had pink hearts. "It was my mother's. I'm afraid it won't keep you very warm," she stated as she wrapped it around his neck.

"Yeah, it will," Branch accepted the scarf with a smile. Poppy then wrapped her arms around him, embracing him in a hug. Branch hugs her back tightly, not wanting to let her go.

"Be careful out there. I don't want to lose you." Poppy whispered, holding back tears.

"Poppy, you won't." Branch held her hands, looked into her eyes, and smiled. He then was about to put his lips against Poppy. Poppy was about to do the same. Just as they were going to kiss, they heard someone crying. They turned and saw Biggie sniffling as he wiped some tears.

Guy Diamond came over to the big troll and assured him, "Don't worry, Biggie. Branch will come back. He's... Branch! Will he?"

"I hope so, but it's still sad to see him go!" Biggie cried harder and Guy Diamond patted him on the shoulder to comfort him.

"Hey, I'm coming back! With the medicine." Branch said, and then looked over at Poppy with soft eyes. "I promise, Poppy." She smiled gratefully at him. "Branch, there's something I want to tell you, but I just don't think it's the right time for me to say it." Branch gave her an reassuring smile and then, placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. "That's for saving me and for caring. Wait for my return." Poppy smiled as she placed her hand on her cheek, but still hoped for his safe return home.

"Go ahead, guys. Take her home." Just as he was about to make his way across the lake, Cooper called out to him.

"Branch! I do not like leaving you out here alone," he said as he puts his paw on his shoulder. "Who's going to tell you how cold you are?"

"Cooper," he gestured him to the trolls, who were standing by the log sled while Poppy rested on top of it, ready for them to take her back to the village. "They need you even more than I do." Branch gave Cooper a hug, hoping that this isn't the last hug he'll give.

Cooper felt like tearing up, but he regained himself and hugged him back tightly. They let go of each other and Cooper started to walk towards the others, but before he could join his friends stopped short and turned to Branch. "Let me tell you something, Branch; a single troll cannot make this journey alone..." He walked away, but he stopped and face Branch with a smile. "But, even a grey troll can shine like a rainbow when he becomes who he's truly meant to be."

Branch seemed unsure of his words of wisdom. He wondered what he meant, but there's no time to think about that now. His mission is his top priority.

"All right! You two crazy trolls! Let's move!" Cooper commanded the two trolls to take Poppy back home and they started making their way. Branch saw them leave and he, too, resumes his mission once again to find the missing team.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the village, Scoop had received word from the other villages and it was anything but good. He then announced it to his co-workers as they listened with worried looks.

 _"To the Troll forest village, I regret to inform you that we cannot send any more Anti-Toxin. The weather is too severing for any troll to travel. Your only hope for survival is the lost sled team carrying the medicine. Our prayers are with them for their return and for your people._

 _Signed,_

 _The other villages in the outer lands._

"Well, that's it, trolls. There's nothing we can do but wait and pray," Scoop declared sadly as his pet, Pixel, nudged him affectingly.

All their hope lies within the sled team and the sled team's hope all lies on the one grey troll searching for them.

* * *

 **Hope you like it!**

 **A/N: Ursemoth is a name I made up. "Urs-"came from the latin word Ursa meaning "bear" and -emoth is the suffix of behemoth which is a mythological beast.**

 **Please leave reviews!  
**

 **Neomoon585**


	11. Creek VS Branch

**Here's chapter 11!  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Trolls.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **ABBA1906 - Well, I needed something fierce and something a little bigger than a troll. Plus, the name origin is explained in the last chapter on the bottom.  
**

 **GirlFish -** **Thanks. I was afraid that it wouldn't be good. It was a challenge to find the right words for him.**

* * *

 **The Grey Hero**

 **Chapter 11: Creek VS Branch  
**

* * *

Branch marched forward through the harsh cold winds. Whenever he can, he continued making his 'B' marks on the trees and continued on for hours through the forest. The snow made his journey difficult. Sometimes he slipped or sometimes he would sink in the deep snow. But still, he pressed forward for many lives are in his hands.

Suddenly, he caught sight of some turquoise troll hair he recognized. "Creek..." Branch knew he was close and caught sight of a bright light in the horizon. He ran up the cliff and looked down to see the team covered in snow and shivering, yet alive. The trolls were huddling together to keep warm, except Creek who was sitting by himself away from the team. The sled looked intact and unbroken, but their driver was on the ground motionless.

With a relieved smile, Branch was about to jump down the slope, but stopped at the last minute when he saw the slippery ice. Though happy that the team are alive, he wasn't going to take the chance of hurting himself by going to them. Luckily he had an idea. He grabs a big leaf and sat on it. With a push, he went sliding down cautiously.

From below, Weed turned to hear and see Branch coming towards them. "Branch!" He exclaimed as he shook the snow that he was covered in.

Disco and Aspen came out of snow mounds and Disco gasped, "Is that him?"

Aspen was just as shocked as his friend was. "Branch! How did you find us?"

"With difficulty, plus my survivalist skills came in handy," Branch said as soon as he reached the bottom of the hill. He then asked, "Is anyone hurt? Any injuries, concussions, or fractures?"

"Everyone... is... fine!" Creek said through gritted teeth, trying to keep himself warm.

"Yeah, but our driver hit his head," Weed added and went over to the unconscious driver. "And he didn't get up."

"And he's not moving," Aspen added with worry. Branch went over to the driver, putting two fingers on his neck to check any signs of a pulse in him. He leaned towards his head to listen to his breathing. "He's still breathing, but he needs a doctor."

"What do we do now?" Weed asked.

Branch came over and grabbed the lead rein, "Alright, follow me. I can lead you home." But then Creek rushes forward and stomps his foot on the lead roughly, stopping Branch abruptly.

Creek growled, "We don't need... your... help! Nor do we want it, mate!"

"Hey, like it or not, Creek, I'm the only help you guys will ever get since no search will be made until the weather clears up!" Branch exclaimed.

Weed came over and suggested nervously, "Creek, maybe we should listen to him. He's the survival expert here."

"AND WHO ASKED FOR YOUR OPINION?!" Creek growled at Weed threateningly, making him cower in fear.

"Well, how would you get us home?" Disco wondered.

"Well, I marked the trail, like this," Branch demonstrated as he walked towards a dead tree and made another of his marks. The team was amazed by the trick.

But Creek pounced on the dead tree and snarled, " _I'll_ get us back! I'm the lead troll! I'M IN CHARGE!"

"Sure taking your sweet time doing that," Branch snapped. "Fine, then let me take back the medicine. The children are getting sicker by the minute."

Branch went to the sled where the crate of medicine was tied at, but Creek suddenly stood between him and the sled. "Touch that box, mate, and I'll tear you apart!" He sneered at Branch, who glared back.

"Two cupcakes says Creek takes him," Disco whispered to Aspen. Aspen grinned at the bet. "You're on!" The team then gathered around to watch the two standing opponent trolls.

"As much as I want to ruin your smug face, which I really do, I'm afraid I must refuse to fight," Branch sternly said as he walked around Creek. "Your threats won't scare me, Creek. I'm not leaving without that medicine."

But then Creek shoved him away, "Who do you think you are?"

"A simple, grey troll who's willing to help an egotistic, arrogant, shallow, and selfish bully who's too stubborn and proud to accept any help at all!" Branch answered with determination as he got up. "Tell me, Creek, did you really wanted to help the kids or are you just in it for the spotlight and glory?"

The team oohed at Branch's backtalk. "Hey, this is gonna be good!" Disco whispered to to a chuckling Aspen.

Branch ignored his pain and glared, "Besides... since when do you need a pedigree to help someone? Just because I'm grey, doesn't mean I'm a bad person." He went over to the sled again, and Creek jumped in front of us, glaring at him with venomous eyes. "Creek, please let me help you." He tried to reason with the team leader. Creek just kept glaring at him, refusing to move away, so Branch moved closer to the sled. But Creek stormed over and rammed him away, making him land hard on the snowy ground. The trolls cringed with smug grins on their faces.

"Ooh, he'll feel that tomorrow!" Aspen chuckled.

"I think he's feeling it now," Disco replied.

"Ouch!" Aspen cried.

Everyone watched as Branch slowly got up and kept a straight face. "I don't want to fight," he said emotionless as he started walking back to the sled.

Creek just gritted his teeth in anger. Branch was enduring all the beatings with no signs of giving up. He been going easy on him, now it's time to bring out the pain. Suddenly, he stretches his hair, wrapping it around Branch's neck and threw him to the ground. Everyone gasped at what Creek did to Branch.

"Whoa, hey!" Aspen exclaimed, "That can't be legal!"

"Yeah!" Disco agreed, shocked. "That was a dirty move!"

"Now stay down, mate, if you know what's good for you," Creek said, and before he could walk away, he was surprised to see Branch getting up from the ground and going over to the sled. When he was about to grab the medicine, Creek got in front of him again, pushing the crate away from him. They all gasped in shock as the sled tipped to the side and heard the sound of glass in the crate.

"Hey, that stuff is fragile!" Disco exclaimed.

"That's the only way to cure our friends back home!" Aspen argued.

"What's with Creek?" Weed asked, coming to the two. "All Branch wants to do is help!"

Branch looked at the medicine crate tipped over and was angered by this. "Alright, Creek! That's enough! You can mess with me, but don't destroy the children's only hope for survival!"

Creek chuckled slyly as he circled around Branch. "What do you care? You are grey. You are alone! You have nothing! Unlike you, I am famous. I am the leader of this team! And when I return home, I'll be a hero, adored by everyone! And as a bonus, I'll probably have Princess Poppy to be my girl!" Branch snarled wen he mentioned Poppy. He cares nothing about her, only to have her as a prize. "I can do anything I want and I can make anyone do what I tell them to do."

"You're wrong, Creek." Branch said. "You're no hero and you do not deserve to be a leader either!" Creek clenches his fists as Branch continued. "You don't deserve to even have a great team like yours. I've seen many racers race their hearts out and yours are no exceptions. And year after year, race after race, your teammates managed to endure every obstacle _AND YOU_!" All the other trolls listened to Branch with surprised looks, but also respect for his words. "Racers are brave and they have character and true hearts, like my father who was a champion. I may be grey, Creek, but I have someone to fight for: my friends, Lilly and the children, and even Poppy." Creek glared when he heard Poppy's name coming from him. "Who are you fighting for? Compared to me, that I'm risking my own life to save our people, you are NOTHING!"

"Shut up. Shut up! SHUT UP!" Creek shouted in fury and when he had his chance, he circled around Branch, grabs his hind leg and threw him towards a rock. Branch took the blow on the head hard and fell to the ground with a thud. Everyone stared in shock and horror at what Creek did. Creek huffed and puffed heavily and just chuckled evilly, waiting for Branch to get up like a predator waiting to attack. The others were too stunned and afraid to try to reason their clearly mad leader.

Then Creek went over and grabbed a sharp stick as he walked over Branch. "Sorry, mate. I can't have you getting up anytime soon." He then raised the stick, attempted to hurt him even more, but then his hands were wrapped by an emerald green hair and knock him to the ground. Everyone watched in alarm and shock when they saw a familiar orange troll standing between Branch and Creek. Creek got up and looked at his attacker and exclaimed in anger and disbelief as he shook the snow off of him, "Aspen! What are you doing?!"

Aspen replied as he breathed heavily, "For once in my life, the right thing!"

"And when do you ever defy me?!" Creek snarled.

"As of now. Look what you nearly did! This has to stop, Creek. Branch is not the enemy here."

"I was going to punish him as he well deserved!"

He motioned his hands to Branch. "He was speaking what everyone else thinking! You're beyond a bully, Creek! You are an utter brute! You don't care about anyone but yourself and the reason you beat Branch down is because he reminds you of the troll you aren't: kind, devoted, brave, and honorable! And I am not letting you harm him anymore!" The team gasped in surprise at how Aspen talked towards Creek, who had a shocked and insulted look on his face.

Creek became furious at watching one of his teammates turn against him and helping the troll he hates. He finally snapped and slapped Aspen in the face, sending him down to the snow. "If you ever interfere again, I'll make sure you never race again! That's a promise!"

Disco and Weed helped Aspen stand up. Aspen glared as he held his cheek. Then Weed gasped, gaining his teammates' attention. "Look!"

To their amazement, Branch struggled to get up. Creek was shocked at first, but then kept his angry stance. As soon as Branch was on his feet, Creek lunged at him, only to grab Poppy's scarf around his neck. They went over to the edge of the cliff and Creek fought to pull Branch towards him. "I'll get you, Branch, if it's the last thing I'll do!"

Branch held onto the scarf while standing his ground to prevent himself from choking and from nearing the cliff's edge. Suddenly, the scarf became loose and came off of Branch. The sudden force made Creek back up to the edge as he tried to keep his balance with the scarf in his hand, but he lost his balance and fell off the cliff!

Creek screamed as he fell down and painfully crashed onto the snowy cliffs and the branches until he landed at the bottom. Branch came over to the cliff and watched as Creek got back up and he glared at him. Branch huffed silently said under his breath, "You brought this upon yourself."

Branch turned his attention to the driver and came over to him as he helped Disco, Aspen, and Weed load him onto the sled. They made sure he was well secured and bundled up for warmth. The driver slightly opened his eyes and weakly muttered, "Thank you, grey one." Branch heard him and smiled at him who also smiled back before he closed his eyes. Once they were done with the driver, Branch walked to the front where he saw Weed holding Creek's harness. The sled trolls all got back in their harnesses and looked toward Branch.

"What is it?" Branch wondered.

"You know the way home and we need a leader," Weed explained as he handed the lead rein to him. "I can't think of anyone more capable than you."

"Are you sure about this?" Branch said unsure about this.

"Go ahead, Branch!" Aspen said. The other trolls nodded in agreement with smiles on their faces. "You've earned it for you are the winner of the race back home. You deserve it and we were wrong about you. We're so sorry."

Weed grinned and lifted the harness high enough for Branch to fit through. Branch then slipped it right on as he stared unbelievably at himself. He was finally being accepted by the team and now he's their leader!

He exhaled deeply and turned to his new team. "Okay, everyone! This journey is a long one and there will be many dangers, but the sooner we get out of these mountains, the sooner we'll be home. Remember, I marked the trail. Mush!" The team took off and followed Branch as he led them out of the woods using his marks. Little did they notice, Creek had managed to climb up the cliffs and found his way up.

He watched as the team took off and he seethed in anger as he held Poppy's scarf. "Go ahead, grey troll! You'll never get home!" He growled, until he suddenly got a treacherous idea. "I'll make sure of that!"

He made his way through the forest and found one of Branch's 'B' markings on a tree. "I'll show him!" Consumed by his hatred for Branch, he grab a sharp stone and he went over to random trees. "Why not this way? Over there!" He said as he made 'B' marks on every tree he could find. "Whoops! Wrong way!" He added and laughed insanely as he followed the right ones back to the village.

"Enjoy running in circles, grey troll!"

* * *

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Please leave reviews!  
**

 **Neomoon585**


	12. Creek's Treacherous Trick

**Here's chapter 12!  
**

 **A/N: I don't own the song "Show me the way". But I do recommend that you listen to it. It's beautiful.  
**

 **Fire Inu Princess- I got something in mind. It's different than most versions but I hope to make it good enough to please you and the others.**

 **BornOnTheBreakOfDawn - Creek doesn't deserve to die. It's the easy way out. As for Branch, you just have to read to find out.  
**

 **Ribes Montana- Interesting idea. I haven't thought of that actually. It may work, but I'm pretty busy at the moment. But I promise to think about it.**

 **GirlFish - Well, it may be based on the movie, but I like to add extra things that I wished it was on the film. It comes to show you that one's actions will reveal one's true self. Creek will do anything to keep the spotlight.  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Grey Hero**

 **Chapter 12: Creek's Treacherous Trick  
**

* * *

Soon enough, the team made their way through the woods with Branch leading the way. They stopped when Branch looked around and found 'B' marks on nearly every tree on the path. The whole forest was completely covered with them and Branch couldn't make out the right ones he made.

"Oh no." Branch said under his breath. Weed then asked him, "Which way, Branch? Which way? Which way?"

Branch looked around at every direction, but he couldn't remember which way was the one he marked. He decided to guess even though it was risky. "Um...this way! Mush!" He led them to the path on the left and through the woods.

But then about a half hour has passed and the team reappeared back to where they started. Branch realizes this and stopped in his tracks, causing everyone to crash into each other.

Aspen frowned. "Branch, why are you taking us in circles?!"

Branch looked at him and said, "I'm not! I mean, I don't know..."

"Aren't you the survival expert? The one who knows the forest like the back of his hand?" Aspen added.

"Look, I marked the trees well, but I forgot which trees I actually marked. But it looks like somebody messed them up before we even got here." Branch then knew who did this trick and growled under is breath. "It's Creek!"

Disco, who was piled under Weed, groaned, "Maybe we was better off with him!"

"No way! After what he did back there, you guys deserve better!" Branch exclaimed. He wants to prove that he's a better leader than the back-stabbing Creek. "Trust me. Come on, mush!" He called to everyone and he started running as the others followed him. As he ran at full speed, Branch was paying too much attention to the markings and he didn't know which were his or Creek's.

"Branch! Slow down!" Weed shouted before getting a tree branch in his mouth. However, Branch didn't stop running and looked left and right, only to see more of the marks.

"Hey, hey! You're going too fast!" Disco shouted, huffing for breath.

Branch ignored him and the following trees until he ran straight into a cliff! He gasped in alarm and tried to stop, but they started sliding down the cliff while trying to stop themselves from falling. Their driver fell off the sled, but they all managed to stop the sled and themselves before falling off the cliff's edge. The trolls panted and sighed in relief for the close call. But then the rope on the medicine crate became loose and snapped off!

"Branch! The medicine!" Disco yelled in alarm.

"No!" With quick thinking, Branch got out of his harnesses, jumped down to the edge of the cliff, and grabbed the medicine just in time. "Phew!" He sighed in relief.

"All right!" Weed cheered. "Good catch, Branch."

Branch smiled in return, however, their victory was cut short. He heard the sound of snow shifting beneath him as it started to crumble. Suddenly, the ground gave out and Branch and the medicine fell down the cliff.

"BRANCH!" Weed, Disco, and Aspen cried out to him. They could only watch in horror as the grey troll screamed as he fell and within seconds, he was gone.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back in the village...**

Cooper, Biggie, and Guy Diamond stood by the open window of the Royal pod where most of trolls were gathered to warm themselves from the snow. Poppy was inside as she joined the others with her father beside her for comfort, having a blanket over her and her foot wrapped in some bandages for her sprain. When her friends brought her home, Poppy had told everyone about Branch searching for the team and bringing them and the medicine back home.

They all looked at her in disbelief and a silver troll with light blue hair asked, "I don't get it. How could Branch hope to find Creek and his team? They were off the trail!"

"Well, he's... he's tracking them using his survival skills," Poppy replied.

"That grey troll?!" Rudy snickered. "Tracking a championship team in a blizzard? The only thing he'll get is frostbite!" Everybody started laughing and Poppy glared at them, angry they were insulting Branch while he was risking his life to save the team.

"Go ahead! Laugh all you want!" Poppy stated angrily. "Just know that he's the only one helping us while every one of you is sitting on your unfrozen butts!"

King Peppy understood her anger as he patted on her shoulder. "Easy, Poppy. Don't worry about Branch. He's a strong troll. He'll pull through. You don't have to listen to them if they're wrong."

"Thanks, dad. You're right." Poppy said with a smile, "I'm sure any time now, Branch will come back here safe and sound!" She happily believed.

Suddenly, the door was flung open, letting in cold rushing air. The other trolls' laughter was cut short as they gasped when they saw a mysterious troll covered in ice and snow in the entrance.

"Branch?" Poppy gasped with hope. Her hope disappeared when everyone recognized the troll and called his name.

"Creek!" one troll exclaimed. "You're alive, man!"

Creek huffed and shivered from the ice covering his hair, body, and face, and everyone grinned that their idol returned alive, except for Poppy who only glared.

"You're back!" Rudy exclaimed. "Where ya been?"

"Are you okay?" another troll added as one of them passed a plate of warm cookies towards Creek and the purple troll pounces on the plate as he started digging in the food. He hadn't had anything to eat for days and ate like a wild animal, nibbling and munching it away as crumbs were flying out.

Poppy and King Peppy noticed something strange. Creek was all alone and there was no sign of his team anywhere. "Creek, I am glad that you're back safe and sound, but I must ask, where are the others?" King Peppy asked with concern.

Creek stopped eating his meal and thought of what to say. He didn't want anyone to think he left Branch and the team out in the wilderness to perish in the storm. He breathed heavily, pretending to be upset, as he staggered towards the warm fireplace. "One by one they... fell." Everyone gasped as he continued, "Frozen... barely alive." He shook the ice and snow off of himself, sending the sharp icicles towards the trolls. They ducked just in time before the ice could hit them, and it pierced the walls. The trolls grinned in amazement as they listened to his story.

"I pulled four onto the sled, and three more on my back," Creek lied, hoping he got the numbers right as he counted. He limped around the room as he continued. "And, I... I walked, and I walked, but i-it was just..." He pretended to sob, "It was just too late." Everyone sighed in shock and pity. "They were...gone."

Peppy lowered his head. "I'm so sorry to hear that. But what about the medicine?" He asked Creek, and everyone nodded in agreement.

Creek knew he would be busted if everyone knew the truth. He came up with another lie as he walked over the fireplace. "Well, uh, I... I went on, dragging the medicine alone; all alone. And then suddenly... that grey troll appeared... Branch." He said with sadness in his voice, hiding the true hatred within his lies. "He demanded I let him take the medicine." He looked straight at Poppy and said softly, "You know, he just wanted so much to be a hero in your eyes."

Poppy stared at him for a moment before looking down, deep in thought, wondering if he was telling the truth about Branch or not.

"So he grabbed the crate..." Creek stopped again, adding a pain expression in his face. "But he couldn't handle it. He couldn't see the patch of ice, the snow, the wind and... And then the log... and the cliff." Everyone listened in shock at what he said next. "He fell...from the cliff...and he just didn't have a ch...He just..." he sobbed while the crowd was too silent to speak a word. "I'm sorry. And then..." He sniffed before taking a familiar scarf out from his hair.

He handed it towards Poppy who gasped, "My scarf...!" Knowing that Branch would never take the scarf off for no reason, she began to feel that Branch was never coming back.

Creek dropped the scarf in front of her as she began to sob slightly. He then said with pity, "Before he died, Branch... made me promise to take... care of you, Poppy."

She stopped crying and looked up to Creek. The words he had said about Branch didn't make any sense to her at all. Knowing how Creek had treated Branch, there was no way that Branch would leave her at the hands of him, even with his last breath. She glared at him and became angry.

"You're lying!"

Everyone gasped at what she said and Creek began to worry the truth would be revealed. "Poppy, what are you saying?" He played along.

"You know what I'm saying!" She stood up, though with difficulty with her sprained foot. "Creek's lying!" She said to everyone. "Branch is alive, I know it!" Everyone sighed, including Poppy's friends, thinking that she's responding out of sorrow and loss. "And he's coming home." She grabbed her scarf and whispered to Creek while glaring at him. "You may fool everyone else, Creek, but you can't fool me. One day soon, the truth will reveal you for who you really are." With that said, Poppy ran out of the royal pod.

Creek assured everyone as he lowered his head, "Uh... Well, you know, she just needs a little more time."

The trolls all mourned for their fallen team and Cooper, Biggie, and Guy Diamond all left after hearing the news.

"I can't believe Branch's really gone!" Guy sighed sadly. Biggie whimpered and shed tears of sorrow.

Cooper said with tears falling from his face, "All Branch wanted was to be accepted by everyone and to help everyone else, even though they were mean to him, and now I've lost not only my best friend, but also a brother!" They walked sadly to their bunker and stayed there for a long time, mourning for their beloved friend.

* * *

A while later, Scoop came out of his news pod with a solemn look on his face and sighed before turning off his red lantern.

Back at the hospital pod, Lilly's mother Violet, a violet troll with lavender hair, look out the window and gasped when the red light had vanished. She started to cry as her husband put his arms around her and watched Lilly sleeping though with rasping breaths. The parents knew that the off light meant that the team isn't going to return.

With the bad news about the team being spread out throughout the village, all their hopes had been diminished. The trolls could only sadly accept the fate which will befall on their children. Pretty soon, every pod in the village became dark as the folks shut off their lights for an uneasy sleep. All except for one troll.

Walking away from the village was Poppy. She struggled to walk due to her foot and the cold wind outside, but she didn't mind. This was something she had to do. She collapse in the snow and gasped in breath as she clutches her coat and the lantern she is carrying. Poppy couldn't accept the fact that Branch is gone. She doesn't believe it one bit. There was just one more thing she can do to help Branch get home. Remembering the Northern Lights trick he had showed her the other night, she ran back to get the things needed to perform that trick once more. She sets the lantern down on top of a hill behind the village.

"The sun," she whispered and then went over to the smaller hill in front of it where she laid down the colored glitter stones she carried in a spare bag, bringing them closer to the light. "Aura shards..." She moved away from the stones and let the lantern's light shine on them. The lights form the exact same replica of the Northern lights in the ice wall in front of her. The colors shone brightly than ever and its light can be seen for miles. Poppy felt her hope inside of her, but was also worried for Branch.

She looked back at the horizon away from her home and sighed, "Branch, please come back to me." Thinking about him made her begin to cry. She never got the chance to tell him how much he meant to her, how much she... loved him.

Poppy left the hill to return to the town with tears forming in my eyes. As she walked to the hospital, Poppy looked at the horizon, and began to sing;

 _Won't you tell me who you are?  
Just stay with me awhile.  
Have you ever been loved?  
You seem so hurt and lonely now,  
You seem so afraid._

 _Still you search for the truth,  
But if I could  
Make you believe that someone here loves you.  
And you'll come back someday  
I know it was meant to be  
And in our hearts, our love will stay!_

 _But for now..._

 _Let me show you the way!_

 _Let me show you the way!_

 _Please,_ _let me show you the way!_ _  
_  
"Oh, Branch..." Poppy sighed sadly as she arrived at the hospital, and felt her tears flowing down her cheeks as thoughts about Branch appeared on her head. From the time he saved Lilly's hat before the team trampled on it, to the gentle look on his face when he showed her his Northern Lights replica and when he tried to comfort her after they both learned about the epidemic.

"I'll be waiting for you, Branch...I love you."

* * *

 **Hope you like it!**

 **"Show me the way" is a song from White Fang.**

 **Please leave reviews!  
**

 **Neomoon585**


	13. Light of your Heart

**Here's chapter 13!  
**

 **A/N: I don't own the song "Bride of Light". But I do recommend that you listen to it. It's a beautiful song.**

 **Ribes Montana- Now, now. No need for crude language. There might be children present. But the feeling is mutual.  
**

 **GirlFish - Don't worry. Creek won't go unpunished.  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Grey Hero**

 **Chapter 13: Light of your Heart  
**

* * *

The blizzard kept on blowing throughout the day, leaving a blanket of snow all over the area. Something shift in the white snow. It was digging to reach the surface. Finally, with all the strength he could muster, Branch bursts out of the snow, having survived the fall miraculously. He gasped for breath as he managed to pry himself free from the deep snow. He then finally collapsed to the ground, weak from the fall, but mostly defeat.

Branch laid on the ground and thought about those kids back home, and Lilly too. Without the medicine, they won't be saved.

"All is lost and it's all because of me. Oh, Lilly...I'm sorry, but I...have failed," he sobbed and buried his face in his arms, letting tears fall from his face. As the cold winds slashed his body, he thought of all the things Creek and every troll had said about him in the past.

 _ _"He's not good company, honey. He's a grey troll. They're the kind who are a bad influence on kids like you."__

 _ _"We can't trust this one; he's a grey troll. See his aggression? He might turn on me."__

 _" _You are alone! You have nothing!"__

Branch sighed. "Everyone was right about me. No matter what I do or try, I'll always be Branch the grey troll. Nothing more than a nobody. I let Lilly down, I let everyone down, I even let Poppy down. But most of all, I let my family down. Oh, Grandma, I'm so sorry that I broke our promise. I guess it's too late for me. There's no happiness for me anymore."

Suddenly, he felt something close by, a familiar presence. "Branch." Branch's ears raised up at the sound of a woman's voice, kind and familiar. Branch opened his eyes, wiping his tears, to see a pair of purple troll feet in front of him. He glanced up and gasped to see none other than Grandma Rosiepuff, only her body was glowing as if she was a spiritual being.

 _"_ Grandma? Is it really you?" Branch gasped.

"My little angel. It's so good to see you, but I see that you've lost your way and color," Rosiepuff answered softly.

"Grandma!" Branch rose up and went to embrace her. He held her tight, hoping to make her stay. She hugged him back. "I missed you!"

"And I miss you, my dear. But I am not here alone." She released her grip so that Branch may see that right behind his grandmother were two familiar trolls. One troll was a strong male with green skin, cobalt blue hair, and green eyes. The other was a sweet female troll with teal skin, pink hair, and electric blue eyes like Branch. They smiled at seeing Branch.

"Mom? Dad?" Branch whispered, which they nodded. Not delaying a second, Branch ran into their arms as they cherished their reunion. "I miss you guys so much!" He cried out as happy tears formed in his eyes.

His mother, Primrose, soothed him. "It's going to be alright. You'll see."

"We've always watched over you from above, my son," his father, Wood, implied. "You've grown into the fine troll I always believed you would. We're so proud of you, Branch."

Branch then sadly sighed. He separated from his family with a depressed look on his face. "You shouldn't be. I lost my color and I failed to save everyone at home. It's all my fault."

"No. It is not your fault. Not one bit," Wood assured him. "You did what your heart told you. But now, it's time for you to finish what you've started."

"But I tried, dad! I tried to be like you. You were a champion and I...I couldn't even come close in getting my happiness back again. Losing you guys broke my heart!"

"But you never lost us. We've always been with you, even when you can't see us," Primrose softly said as she gently held her son's shoulders. "You mustn't blame yourself, Branch. You haven't done anything wrong and you're not a failure."

"She's right, my love," Rosiepuff said. "You lost your way but we'll help you on your journey home."

"I can't. Without the medicine, there's no reason to continue. It's gone." Branch turned away, ashamed of failing the people he loves.

"You think so?" Rosiepuff gently turns Branch's face behind him.

In that moment, his despair started to disappear when he saw something a few feet away from him. It was the medicine! The crate, still intact and in one piece, with its lantern tied to the top of it, unbroken and still glowing. Branch had a feeling of hope that the medicine wasn't shattered by the fall. He was about to get the medicine, but then he looked up from behind it and saw the cliff where he fell. It looked too high and too hard to climb. He thought that he wasn't strong enough to climb back up it.

"What's stopping you?" Rosiepuff asked.

"I'm... afraid," He muttered.

"Are you afraid to climb the cliff or are you afraid that, even though you save the children, no one's going to accept you due to your color?"

Branch stayed silent, unsure about what to answer. Was he afraid to fail or was he afraid to try?

"Tell me something, Branch: When do you feel happy?" Rosiepuff asked.

"Even though you're grey, you must have some happy moments despite that," Primrose insisted.

Branch began to think. He remembered when his mother sang to him before he went to sleep, when his father raced with him, and even when Rosiepuff made him treats and comfort him when he's sad. "I feel happy when I was with all of you."

"True, but after you've turned grey, do you still have someone to share your good and bad moments with? Someone that made you smile even the slightest." Rosiepuff went on.

Branch tried again. He thought about Cooper who stood by him and always gave him advice and support when needed. He'd never left him behind even if he was invited to any party.

Then there was Biggie and Guy Diamond. Those two always made him laugh whenever they drive Cooper crazy and always brought snacks to share. Even giving them swimming lessons was fun.

There was also Lilly. The sweet little girl who never shunned him and didn't care that he was grey, only that he was kind, gentle, and brave.

And finally, Poppy. From the moment he laid eyes on her, he felt a warm feeling in his heart. A happiness that was deep within him. She was brave and kind. She saved him twice from the Ursemoth and from drowning, she believed in him during his race, and even defended him from Creek. All those things made him realize how much he cares about her. How much he...loves her. If that wasn't true love, he doesn't know what is.

"It's obvious that you still have people that care about you back home," Wood said. "You mustn't give up now, not when that many people are still counting on you, my son."

"But how? I couldn't even find my way out of the woods!" Branch shouted. "How could one single troll do all this?" But then he remembered the last words Cooper had told him before he and Biggie and Guy Diamond took Poppy home.

 _"Let me tell you something, Branch; a single troll cannot make this journey alone... But, even a grey troll can shine like a rainbow when he becomes who he's truly meant to be."_

"These people see you more than a grey troll. They see you for who you are. For who you are meant to be," Rosiepuff calmly said, gently touching her grandson's cheek. "Now please, close your eyes and take deep breaths."

Branch sighed as he closed his eyes and one by one, took deep breaths to calm himself. In that moment, he heard a familiar singing voice. Primrose began to sing to her son, hoping to give him some comfort.

 **[Primrose:]**

 _Just when you think  
Hope is lost,  
And giving up  
Is all you got,  
And blue turns black,  
Your confidence is cracked,  
There seems no turning back from here_

Branch smiled softly at his mother's voice. Her sweet voice had always made him feel safe and began to enjoy every lyric. Then Grandma Rosiepuff joined in the song.

 **[Rosiepuff:]**

 _When your feet are made of stone  
And you're convinced that you're all alone  
Look at the stars instead of the dark  
You'll find your heart shines like the sun_

Branch opened his eyes and listened to every word. This song had calmed him, but also made him began to feel something he hadn't felt in such a long time: true happiness and the love from his family. Wood then sang along with his mate and Rosiepuff.

 **[Wood:]  
**

 _Let's not let our anger get us lost  
And the need to be right comes with way too high a cost_

 **[Primrose:]**

 _That's when love can build a bridge of light  
That's what turns the wrong so right  
That's when you know it's worth the fight_

 **[All (except Branch):]**

 _That's when love turns night time into day  
That's when loneliness goes away,  
That's why you gotta be strong tonight  
'Cause only love can build us a bridge of light_

At that moment, an aurora appeared above them, lighting up the snow in different colors. Branch realized that this was their way of spreading their love to their son. The scenery warmed his heart, and he didn't realized the change that was happening to him. His family saw it and smiled. Branch wondered what they were looking at and gasped when his grey color began to turn into a lighter shade of blue. He looked at his family with tears in his eyes. Rosipuff held out her hands which Branch let his touch hers. Their touch initiated the color transformation. His skin turned to teal like his mother and his hair, like his father's, turned into cobalt blue and longer than before. Sparkles began to fall as the transformation was completed.

 **[Rosiepuff:]**

 _Deep breath, take it on the chin  
But don't forget to let the love back in_

" _Let the love back in!"_ Branch sang in his angelic voice that his family recognized. They had happy tears upon hearing Branch's wonderful voice with happiness in him. Branch now felt determination inside of him and realized that happiness was inside of him all along. All he needed was someone to help him find it once again.

Feeling the determination building up in him, Branch took a deep breath and let out a long vocalizing note and joined his family in song with the aurora dancing in the sky.

 **[All (Including Branch):]**

 _That's when love can build a bridge of light  
That's what turns the wrong so right  
That's when you can't give up the fight_

 _And that's when love turns night time into day,_  
 _That's when loneliness goes away_  
 _That's why you gotta be strong tonight_  
 _'Cause only love can build us a bridge of light_

 _Only love can build us a bridge of light..._

 **[Branch:]**

 _Only love can build us a bridge of light..._

* * *

 **Hope you like it!**

 **"Bridge of Light" is performed by Pink. I used the Happy feet 2 version of the first song.**

 **Please leave reviews!  
**

 **Neomoon585**


	14. Dangers on the Way

**Here's chapter 14!  
**

 **Ribes Montana- Apology accepted. I'm glad you enjoyed the scene. This is the moment everyone's waiting for which is why I made it special.  
**

 **GirlFish - I haven't thought of that yet. But I'll see what I can do.  
**

 **BornOnTheBreakOfDawn- I admit that it gave me inspiration for this scene, but I made sure to be a little different.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Grey Hero**

 **Chapter 14: Dangers on the Way**

* * *

Meanwhile, at the top of the cliffs, the team was starting to freeze from the wind while Disco stood over the driver to make sure he was okay.

 _Only love can build us a bridge of light..._

Everyone had just heard someone singing and wondered who it was. "Did you guys hear that?" Weed said in chattering teeth.

"It sounds familiar yet different, no, it couldn't be..." Aspen said, denying that the sound came from Branch. "It's just the trick in the wind. Our ears must be frozen stiff!"

"I hope so," Disco said and groaned, "Because things cannot get bad enough! Next thing you know, we'll be surround by Eninac!"

"Eninac?!" Everyone whimpered as they all huddled together. They began to panic when Aspen glanced down the cliff and gasped.

"Hey! Hey! Over here!"

"What? What is it?!" Disco came to look.

"What? What?" Weed wondered. The rest came over to where the three was, and they all had looks of shock and surprise. Right below them, Branch was dragging the medicine box up the cliff but with difficulty due to the cold winds and slippery ice.

"Branch?!" Weed gasped. "He's alive? And he's...not grey. Guys, look! Branch got his colors back!"

"And he's also got the medicine!" Aspen exclaimed, seeing the medicine Branch was carrying up with him. His hair wrapped around the ropes to avoid from being snapped. The team were relieved to see Branch alive and surprised that he's back in his colorful form.

"Come on, Branch. You can make it!" Disco encouraged him. Branch put his foot on one of the rocks, and he nearly slipped off the cliff, but he managed to keep his balance and stop himself from falling. Everyone was so amazed at what Branch just did.

Aspen was excited that he went on describing the view. "That's the most amazing, the most fantastic..."

"Yeah!" Disco agreed.

"...That is the most incredible! That's the most phenomenal-I've never-" Weed cut him off and added, "That's good!" Aspen and Disco frowned at him, and Aspen shoved him into the snow. What can I say? The guy hates to be interrupted.

They kept watching Branch as he climbed up the cliffs with ease. "Come on, Branch! Keep trying, dude!" Aspen supported on.

"You're almost there!" Disco grinned.

In seconds, the whole team cheered on for Branch. Branch heard them and gave him the extra strength needed to keep going. He kept climbing and he was already halfway up the cliffs.

"Come on, Branch! You the troll!" Weed cheered.

Branch finally reached to the top of the cliff and everyone cheered with glee for him, glad that he was alright and that the medicine was still fine. Disco and Aspen took the crate from him and dragged it over to the sled, and Branch sighed in relief that he made it.

"You did it!" Everyone cheered for him and patted his back, amazed at what he did. Then they helped him get back in his harness while Aspen helped Weed get the driver back into the sled and the medicine secured.

"Hey, Branch," Aspen said to the former grey troll. Branch turned to him and asked, "Yeah?"

"I apologize for doubting you. I was just worried about getting home, that's all."

Branch puts his hand on his shoulder. "We all get angry when we're scared or stressed, Aspen. Think nothing of it. Now let's get this medicine outta here."

Aspen nodded and he and his buddies got back in their harnesses. "So, Branch, what made your colors come back?"

"You could say I had a little parental guidance and some words of wisdom from my closest friends," Branch chuckled. He then turned to the team and spoke, "Men, the worst of the storm circles this area for a hundred miles. If we could break through it, the rest of our journey shall be a walk in the park. But I won't lie to you. This is going to be one heck of a challenge. However, if we all work together, I say we can make it!"

"With you as our leader, Branch, I think we have no problems," Weed commented. "Won't we, guys?"

"Yeah! Alright, Branch!" All the other trolls cheered loudly. Branch felt proud of himself and for their courage and determination.

Branch commanded the team to mush and they were on their way back home to save the children. As they were running, Branch sang with determination.

 _Even though we have  
Many hills and mountains to climb,  
And there's no easy road  
And we haven't very much time, _

The other trolls listened on and began to feel encouraged to push themselves forward. They respected Branch for not only for his bravery, but also his respect and support for the team. They joined in on the song with their leader.

 **[All:]**

 _We've gotta stick together  
We can hold on forever,  
We can make it  
We can make it if we try _

**[Branch:]**

 _There are times when you're down  
And you've given up on your dreams,  
We have to face the storm  
Things are not as bad as they seem, _

******[All:]******

 _You gotta go to extremes!_

 **[Branch:]**

 _Even though it's dark  
Blue skies are comin' your way,  
As long as you're by my side  
We'll survive this stormy ride,_

 **[All:]**

 _We can make it  
We can make it if we try,  
We can make it  
We can make it if we try, _

_We can make it  
We can! _

After crossing the snowy valley, the team found themselves in the mountains where they first passed on their way to Bergen Town. Branch stopped the team in the middle of the path and found familiar markings on the trees; they were both his and Creek's!

Everyone began to feel nervous that they would get lost again. Branch placed his hand on a tree. "Please, Grandma, send me a sign to the right path," He whispered and then a wind blew hard towards the left path where Branch saw, on a broken trig, a red string dangling in the air. He realized that the string came from Poppy's scarf considering that Creek held on it when he fell after their struggle.

With a grateful smile, Branch nodded to the team and led them to a part of the trail that led them into the mountains close to village.

They arrived in the mountains about an hour later and had reached a chasm where an ice bridge stood. It has no footing so they were nervous that it might not be able to support their weight. "Maybe I should check it out," Branch suggested.

"Maybe you should," Weed whimpered in agreement.

Branch came closer and stepped on the bridge, nothing happened. "It looks okay. We'll take it step by step. Just follow me carefully and don't look down!" Everyone obeyed him and they didn't look down at the chasm below. When the team was halfway across, the ice started to crack, and Weed whimpered.

"You're halfway there, Weed. Keep it together!" Aspen assured him, even though he was nervous as well. Suddenly, the bridge began to give away due to their added weight.

Branch heard the cracking in the bridge and gasped. "Come on! Mush!" He ran as fast as he could over the bridge and they made it just as it all broke apart and fell into the chasm below, but the sled started slipping and brought the team with it.

The team began to panic as they tried to grab hold of something as they slipped. Thinking quickly, Branch grabbed an uprooted tree root with his hair as soon as he saw it. The team stopped yelling when they saw that they had stopped falling. "Come on, guys. Climb with me!" Branch ordered as he and the others started climbing back up the slope with the medicine in tow. The team struggled, but with their teamwork, they managed to climb up safely and walk away from the chasm.

"Good work, team!" Branch said.

"That was close! I need a vacation!" Weed sighed in relief of the close call.

Branch led the team forward, not noticing his hair under Weed's nose. "Ah-ah- AHHCHOOOO!" The yellow troll let out a giant sneeze which began to echo throughout the area.

"Gesundheit," Aspen said.

The sneeze's echoes reached the high mountain which was covered in heavy snow. Suddenly, the noise caused all the snow to fall and cause an avalanche. A huge wave of snow came crashing down the mountain, covering everything in its path with its deadly, white force. Branch heard the loud rumbling and turn to see the snow heading straight for them!

"RUN!" He commanded the team to mush. They were speeding through the pass to escape the avalanche before it could crush them. But the avalanche was getting closer, threatening to bury the team! Not even the fastest troll can outrun this and Branch knew it. He looked ahead and spotted a cave on the right. "This way!" He pulled a sharp turn to the right and led the team into the cave entrance. They made it inside just as the snow rushed by and block the entrance.

Branch felt his heart racing faster. He was relieved to have escape from the avalanche, but worried that they might be trapped inside. "Is everyone alright?"

Many murmurs were heard and some panting due to their run for their lives. "All accounted for," Disco said. "Are we trapped?"

It was dark, but Branch felt that the tunnel continued on. Lucky for them, their lantern still shone brightly, giving them sight in the darkness. "The path goes on from here. If there's a way in, there must be a way out. I just hope these tunnels lead us back to the tracks."

Branch led the team through the caves. He glanced about and as he turn a corner, he gasped when he saw the entire cave covered in ice crystals, giving a beautiful scenery to behold. All the other trolls gasped in awe and amazement.

As they went through the cave, Weed began to have a little fun with the icicles on the floor which made his image look very funny. He saw himself through an icicle that made him look thin and tall. "Skinny." Then he passed through another ice that's like he was in a beaker. "Fat." Finally, Weed giggled as he showed himself through an icicle that looked very thin in the middle and wide at the top and bottom; he looked just like E.T.!

Branch then felt a drop of water fall on his nose. He gasped as he looks up. The ceiling is covered with sharp icicles. They looked fragile that even the slightest of noise could make them fall at once on the trolls.

"Shh!" He instructed as he pointed towards up. The team gulped at the sight. "One loud noise can set this rain of death on us." He continued to lead everyone through the cave, and he unknowingly brushed his hair under Weed's nose again.

"Ah-Ah-AH-" He nearly sneezed, but Disco was quick enough to cover his nose with his finger, ceasing the sneeze. Weed gave him a nervous grin and Disco frowned at him as he shook his hand in disgust. "You're welcome."

Branch gently led the way, walking on puddles and trying to make as less noise as possible. But, suddenly, the sled slammed against the ice from a small ledge they walked over. He gasped in fright and they all looked up to see the icicles crackling slightly from the echo vibrations. One of them fell towards the sled and landed with a crash.

Everyone looked at the back of the sled and saw the icicle embedded in the icy ground, after breaking through the handles like they were toothpicks! Ice shards fell on top of the medicine crate which made the others nervous.

"MUSH!" Branch commanded the team as they ran for their lives, once again. As soon as they ran, the whole ceiling rained on top of them, sending them sharp ice. The whole team tried to avoid getting hit by them. One of them fell next to the sled and missed it, however, the impact caused the crate to break open a little. The sled hit the side of a wall and started sliding to the left.

Branch glanced back and gasped in horror when he managed to see one of the Anti-Toxin bottles fall out into the ice, shattering into nothing upon contact. "No!" He tried to run over to the sled, but the ice was slippery for him to move back. Luckily, he saw one icicle embedded in the ground in front of him, and, thinking fast, he jumped from it to slid down towards the sled. He successfully kicked the crate shut and resumes running, smiling happily.

But they're not out of danger yet! Even though the sun shone through the opening for them, on top, they were four ice crystals and they snapped off and started to fall. "Hurry!" Branch urged the team to go further and within seconds, they managed to make it before the icicles could land on the ground, missing them by a few centimeters.

Once they were out, Branch saw the team breathing heavily, so he gave them a moment to catch their breath.

"We made it in one piece," Aspen panted.

"Is anyone hurt?" Branch asked everyone. The trolls all shook their heads.

"Are we almost home?" Disco asked.

Branch looked towards the horizon and said, "If we follow the path, we would be home by nightfall." The team were talking in excitement, knowing that they are getting closer to the village. "I just hope we're not too late."

He commanded everyone to mush and they were on their way again.

* * *

 **Hope you like it!**

 **"We Can Make it" is a song from the Rudolph: the Red-Nosed Reindeer movie. I used the short version of the song.**

 **A/N: I don't own the song "We Can Make it".**

 **Please leave reviews!  
**

 **Neomoon585**


	15. Branch Returns Home

**Here's chapter 15! Just one more chapter to go, folks!  
**

 **A/N: I don't own the song "I Will Always Return".  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Grey Hero**

 **Chapter 15: Branch Returns Home  
**

* * *

Back in the village, things were still serious inside the hospital pod. A nurse troll slid a curtain away, revealing all the troubled parents beside their children's beds. Each adult were looking very grim and they knew why. It was now apparent that the team wasn't going to make it home in time or at all. The kids weren't getting any better either, and they were all exhausted from coughing and trying to breath. Their parents could do nothing except to be by the sides until their time comes, which might be soon.

In one room, a nurse came by with a cup of blueberry tea for Violet, who stayed awake as her husband slept on her lap. They both sat beside Lilly's bed alongside Poppy who tried to comfort her.

"Here, drink this," the nurse gently said to Violet as she rubbed her husband's back.

"Oh, thanks," she softly accepted the tea as she took a small sip.

They both sighed as they glanced over at Poppy who placed her head on Lilly's bed. The little troll was still hanging on, but her condition was getting far worse. Poppy used her scarf as a pillow, her thoughts fixed on Lilly's state, but most of all, on account that Branch might never come.

"Branch..." Poppy whispered, feeling tears forming in her eyes.

* * *

It was well after dark when the medicine team had made it out of the woods after hours of running. On the horizon, Branch saw something which he immediately recognized. He smiled, "Guys, look! I can see the village from here!"

"No way!" Weed gasped.

"Are you sure?" Aspen asked.

Disco grinned upon seeing the view. "He ain't lying, fellas! We're almost home!"

"We did it!" Weed smiled with glee.

"Not yet," Branch said to him. "We still have a long way to go, not to mention that we have to reach the hospital."

Though he was happy on the inside, there's something that came to Aspen's mind. "But, Branch, there's just one thing I've been wondering: how do we alert the trolls that we've arrived? By now, everyone believes we're not coming. They've given up hope."

Branch knew that he was right. The trolls have waited for them for so long, it's no wonder that there's nobody on look-out. He closed his eyes in deep thought. Memories of his friends and Poppy flowed through his mind. It was in that moment, he grinned a hopeful smile. "I have a feeling...that my friends will hear me."

"How?" Aspen wondered.

"They'll hear my voice. It will lead us to each other," Branch then faces the team. "Let's go home. Mush!" They ran down the hill and into the meadow. As they ran, Branch hoped for any troll to hear him and began to sing.

 _I hear the wind call my name  
The sound that leads me home again  
It sparks up the fire - a flame that still burns  
To you I will always return_

 _I know the road is long but where you are is home_  
 _Wherever you stay - I'll find the way_  
 _I'll run like the river, I'll follow the sun_  
 _I'll fly like an eagle to where I belong_

* * *

Meanwhile, inside Branch's bunker, Cooper, Biggie, and Guy Diamond all huddled together as they mourned for Branch whom they believed to be dead.

"Oh, Branch," Guy Diamond sniffled while Biggie cried softly. Cooper only looked sad, though he had shed tears a while ago.

"I miss him so much," Biggie wept as he grabbed Branch's blanket from his bed which he had covered in before he left. He then grabbed the two trolls and wrapped themselves in the blanket for warmth and comfort.

"We'll all miss him, brother," Cooper sadly said as he snuggled closer. Even the warmth from the blanket and the hug gave no comfort.

"Even though he's gone, I can still hear his voice," Guy Diamond whimpered.

 _I can't stand the distance_

 _I can't dream alone_

"Yeah, I can hear him too," Cooper muttered, hoping to enjoy hearing his brother's voice. "His beautiful, angelic, singing voice."

 _I can't wait to see you_

 _Yes, I'm on my way home_

Cooper perk up his ears as he heard the singing voice again. 'Wait a minute...how could I hear Branch's voice, especially in its singing tune, when he's dead? Unless...' He realized and whispered. "Branch?"

He rose up and left the bunker in a hurry. As he stood outside and watched over on the horizon...something was coming. In a sudden burst through the snow...out came Branch! With the team and medicine behind him!

"BRANCH'S BACK!" Cooper cheered, his loud voice gave Biggie and Guy Diamond quite a shock.

* * *

Branch happily ran as fast as his legs could carry him. In the distance, he looked up and saw the village, but what made him smile was that just a little off behind the village, were the Northern lights shining brightly for all to see for miles. Branch recognized them which made him gasped with joy, "Poppy!"

The team kept on running as fast as they could, and Branch continued on singing, hoping it was loud enough to reach the village to let Poppy know they're back.

 _Now I know it's true  
My every road leads to you  
And in the hour of darkness  
Your light gets me through_

 _You run like the river - you shine like the sun_

 _Yeah!_

* * *

Poppy was close to falling asleep when she heard a beautiful yet familiar voice from far away.

 _You fly like an eagle  
You are the one  
I've seen every sunset  
And with all that I've learned_

 _Oh, it's to you I will always, always return_

Recognizing the voice, her despair turned into pure joy, and she alerted everyone in the room with her. "Wake up! Everyone, listen! They're back!" Violet and Bright looked up from their spots and heard it, too, along with the sound of running trolls.

Bright gasped after he woke up, "The team!"

"They made it!" Violet rushed to the window with her husband with hopeful smiles.

These two trolls were not the only ones who've heard of the team's arrival. One by one, windows were lit as countless trolls perched out of them to see the team in the horizon. Soon enough, all of the village felt joy and relief that the team had returned just in time to save the children.

At the messenger pod, Scoop's pet firefly Pixel buzzed excitingly around the pod, alerting his master of the team. He was so excited that he didn't noticed the door being opened by Scoop and the firefly flew out the door and crashed into a pile of snow. Scoop then quickly lit up the red lantern so that the team may find it.

* * *

In the Royal pod, the other racer trolls were listening to Creek's tall tale as the purple troll laid comfortably on a cushion next to the fireplace and eating some treats given by Satin and Chenille as they sighed at everything he said. Because of their crush with the lead troll, they even let him borrow their star and moon necklaces to try it on. DJ Suki listened on with her arms crossed, slightly bored with his story which he had told countless times.

Creek continued narrating his so-called quest to the girls. "Of course, as you know, I swam and I swam. It was freezing cold. And then..." He stopped for a second and tosses a cupcake in the air and he caught it in his mouth with ease, amazing the trolls more.

He continued, "And finally, I said, 'Creek, you'll have to burst your way to the surface'. So I-" He was cut off when he and the dogs heard a familiar singing voice in the distance. "What?"

King Peppy looked out the door and exclaimed, "It's Branch! With the medicine!" The trolls gasped in surprise. "And Branch...he's not grey anymore!"

Everyone muttered in shock and surprise that Creek had been lying to them the whole time and how wrong they were about Branch. "Well, what do ya know?" Creek said, hoping to avoid being discovered of his lies. "Now where was I?" Creek looked at the twins with a handsome grin.

"Oh, Creek..." Satin calmly said to him, "You are positively..."

"and without a doubt..." Chenille added as they both suddenly turned angry at him while they both exclaimed,

"DISPOSABLE!"

Satin slapped him across the face, sending the cookie he was about to eat to the ground, making it land in front of the other trolls. Creek turned to see everyone, including King Peppy, glaring at him and growled in anger and disbelief, realizing their idol was nothing but a selfish, glory-hogging coward this whole time.

Realizing his lies were all exposed, Creek stammered nervously, trying to think of something to change things, "Okay, okay. I can explain."

The trolls didn't want to hear another word about it. The twins humphed angrily with their nose in the air and left him. DJ Suki only shook her head in disappointment and followed her friends. "You see, uh,...you guys weren't there, so you don't..."

"My daughter was right about you! You oughta be ashamed of yourself, Creek! All you ever cared about was yourself!" He led the trolls out of the pod. "It's all over for you."

Satin and Chenille came back which surprised Creek, only it wasn't a happy moment when Chenille took back their necklaces from his neck harshly. "And give us our necklaces back, you lying, no good troll!"

"Ow!" Creek rubbed his neck. "Come on, mates. It's all a big misunderstanding!" Creek tried to stop them, but it was all on deaf ears. "Wait a minute, guys. Wait just a second! Please?"

"Get lost!" the trolls muttered and one of them kicked the door closed, leaving shunned Creek alone.

* * *

The village came to life as every troll started rushing out of their homes, cheering happily for the team's miraculous return. They all gathered around, making a path for the team to go through to the hospital pod.

As soon as the path was formed, Branch arrived with the team and ran happily though the crowd. He heard the cheers along the way and shouts of his name can heard all around him.

"BRANCH! BRANCH!"

He smiled for he knew the children were all still alive, but what made him most happy, was that everyone was cheering for not just the team, but for him as well. He was given a hero's welcome and thanks to his colors' return, he was no longer the grey troll they all thought he was. It wasn't long until he and his team had stopped in front of the hospital where a huge crowd was waiting for them, and Dr. Plum and the nurses rushed out, over-joyed.

"Steady, there. Easy, now. That's had a long journey," Dr. Plum stated.

One of the trolls saw the injured driver and tended to him. "How is he?"

One of the nurses came over and said as she checked him out for signs of life, "He's gonna be okay." Once they carried the driver into the hospital to get his treatment, the other trolls helped bring the medicine inside.

Without wasting a second, Dr. Plum began to work in administrating the Anti-Toxin to the children. As she took out some of the medicine with her needle, her nurses began injecting it to the sick trolls, including Lilly. The nurse smiled at the worried parents, indicating that Lilly was going to pull through and is officially cured. The parents were trilled by this and came to their daughter's side.

Back outside, Branch was being welcomed and cheered by every troll around him. Some gave him pats on the back, some shook his hand happily, and others even gave him hugs. Branch was surprised by this and didn't know how to react. "Thank you, Branch."

"Dear, dear Branch," a lady troll smiled sweetly as she gave him a small kiss on his forehead. Even the candy shop owner Coco came over and grinned as he shook his hand, "Well done, my boy." They took off his harness and continued praising him with smiles.

A familiar yell was heard and Branch immediately knew who it belonged to. He looked ahead and Cooper came running to him. He embraced Branch and exclaimed with joy, "You're alive my man! But look at you: Not grey, not an outcast! You're a hero! Didn't I tell you, man?!" He noogied Branch and later kissed his head happily. "Oh, if only Grandma Rosiepuff was here to see this!"

"I'm sure she already knows, as well as my parents," Branch assured him. "It's thanks to them that I returned safely and with my colors. Plus, your advice helped too."

"Branch!" The crowd started to part when Guy Diamond came running over to them with glee and joy. He crashed into them and hugged them. Biggie came up from behind them and embraced them in a huge bear hug.

Branch groaned, "Biggie! Can't breathe!"

"This calls for a glitter shower!" Guy Diamond said as he jumped high and showered the small group with his glitter. "Glitter!"

"Aw, Guy! My mouth was open!" Cooper yelled as he began to spit out the glitter from his mouth. Branch laughed as he jumped out of the embrace. While the crowd gave the group some space, Aspen came over to him and smiled, "Thanks, Branch. We wouldn't be back here if it weren't for you."

"I'm just glad I could help," Branch said.

"Now, if you excuse me, me and the team have some unfinished business with our former leader." Aspen said as he left the teal troll.

Branch suddenly gasps as he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Come on, Branch." He turns around and saw that the hand belonged to Bright, Lilly's father. He smiled at Branch, "There's someone who wants to see you." He then added with a guilty look, "I'm sorry I was so cold to you, Branch. I judged you without ever giving you a chance. You've saved everyone's lives."

Branch nodded. "All is forgiven." He then began to follow Bright towards the hospital pod as everyone, including the other racer trolls, watched him with happiness and gratefulness. But then he stopped halfway to the door, nervous about how the children and doctors were going to react to seeing him. He looked over at Cooper, who was standing a couple feet away from the entrance, and the llama troll ushered him with a smile to go ahead. "Remember, you're not the grey troll anymore."

"Thanks, Cooper." Branch nodded and he went inside the hospital.

* * *

Creek had left the royal pod with his head down and avoiding eyes with anyone. "Everyone now hates me and Branch is a hero. I better skedaddle before the team finds me." He tried to walk away, only to bump into someone and fall down. He rubbed his head and saw an angry looking Aspen with his arms crossed. "Aspen, you're here in one piece!" He chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, no thanks to you!" He walked towards him, clenching his knuckles.

"Whoa, whoa, easy, mate! You're not still mad about what happened back in the wild?" Creek backed away.

"Not as much as you tried to get us lost with your fake marks and nearly destroying the medicine in the process!" Creek turned to see Disco, Weed, and the rest of the team appearing from nowhere and gathering around Creek with glares on their faces.

"Remember us, Creek? The team you've left behind?" Disco growled as they all began to get closer.

Creek saw them and said with a nervous smile, "Hey, guys. You're looking...pretty alive and well. And so is Branch!"

"You left us to die!" Ripple yelled. Everyone muttered and nodded in agreement.

"Oh, that. Come on, let bygones be bygones!" Creek chuckled nervously and tried to make a break for it, only for his foot to be snagged by Aspen's hair.

"Oh, no. You're not getting away that easily," Aspen said. He then slams Creek onto the snow. "That's for the slap in the face you've gave me!"

Disco threw some snow in his face and said, "That's for making us treat Branch lower than you! After all we've done to him, he still helped us and got us home, unlike our leader!"

He shook the snow off of him. Weed came to his face with a smug. "See ya on the flip side, Creek. Maybe next time, why don't you try adding yourself some, as you say, positivity, eh? A little positivity goes well with some pie."

"Pie?" Creek wondered. In that moment, Weed took out a pie from behind him and shoves it on Creek's face.

"Consider this payback for all the bullying and hits I've received from you," Weed said. "Oh, and by the way, you're fired!"

"You can't fire me! I'm your leader! I'm the champion!" Creek yelled in shock.

"Not anymore, Creek. As of now, you're off the team!" Disco declared.

Aspen then glared at Creek. "And this is for getting us lost, nearly killing Branch, nearly destroying the medicine, and almost having the children die!" He grabs Creek and begins to spin him around and around until he let go. Creek yelled as he flew right to the side of a pod close to the hospital and landed right inside a garbage can.

"Happy landings, Creek!" Weed chuckled and the team went back for the celebration at the hospital.

* * *

 **Hope you like it!**

 ** **"I Will Always Return"** is a song sung by Bryan Adams.**

 **Please leave reviews!  
**

 **Neomoon585**


	16. A Hero's Legend

**Here's the final chapter, everyone! I know it's sad that it's over, but all stories must have an ending, you know.  
**

 **A/N: I don't own the song "It's So Amazing" Calvert version. You have to hear that version and the full version.  
**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Mikaela2015- Thanks, friend!**

 **GirlFish- I'm glad you like the song. I hope you like the one I've chosen for this one as well as the ending.**

 **AnimalGirl1507-Hope you like this chapter. I made sure this was a long one.**

 **ABBA1906- Good to know you loved the song and hope you enjoy the finale.**

 **Moonlightdreamer1 and Reby Montana- I just had to give whatever Creek deserves after what he did to Branch. Glad you liked it!**

* * *

 **The Grey Hero**

 **Chapter 16: Epilogue: A Hero's Legend  
**

* * *

Inside the hospital, Lilly finally opened her eyes after all her time in the hospital and the first thing she saw were her smiling parents.

"Mommy?"

"Lilly, darling..." Violet replied with a smile and hugged her daughter.

"I fell asleep and I dreamed that I was in a valley with all my friends," Lilly whispered since her voice was still hoarse, even though she's still recovering.

"Lilly," Bright joined in the family hug.

Branch was behind the family, watching the whole scene with a warm smile. He glanced around, seeing the recovering children and their families all together. The only difference was that the children were no longer coughing and they all had soft, tired smiles. He was happy and proud to have helped save all these innocent lives. Their smiles are rewarding enough than any acceptance he had been given. On a chair, he spotted Lilly's driver hat which he had saved the day he met Poppy.

Branch smiled as he took the hat from the chair and walked over to the young girl. "Is your offer for joining your team still open?" He asked kindly.

"Branch!" Lilly smiled with tired eyes. She took the hat and Branch leaned down to her level so they could share a tender hug together. "I'd be lost without you."

"Branch..."

Suddenly, they both heard a familiar voice behind them. Branch glanced over to see a familiar pink troll standing at the doorway, smiling.

"Poppy!" Branch smiled. He rushes over to her and they embraced each other, laughing happily.

"When they told me that you were gone, I didn't want to believe it! But after hearing your voice, your beautiful voice, my heart soared that it felt like I was flying in a rainbow!" Poppy said, holding Branch tightly.

"How could I not come back when I knew you weren't going to give up on me?" Branch said. "Thank you, for showing me the way."

They stopped once their noses touched and stared at each other's eyes. Poppy then examined his now colorful form. His teal skin glowed in the light, his cobalt hair stretched longer than before, and his face which was filled with gloom and suffering, now showed only happiness and love. "Your colors...they're beautiful!"

"I noticed. Do you like the new me?" Branch asked.

"I do, but I always thought you were beautiful no matter what color you are. I always liked you, Branch, and it was your heart that showed me for who you are. I guess what I'm trying to say is this...Branch, I love you."

Branch's eyes widened, but soften as he formed a big smile and caressed Poppy's left cheek with his hand. "And I love you."

Poppy gasped and then smiled as she hugged him which he returned. After the hug, they faced each other with warm smiles until they leaned into a kiss as they wrapped their arms around their partner's necks, enjoying the sweet moment.

They were interrupted when they heard cheering behind them. The whole crowd cheering as they applauded for Branch. Poppy looked at Branch and smiled, "You're a hero, Branch. A true hero. _My_ hero."

With a proud smile, Branch took Poppy's hand and walked outside the screaming crowd. The trolls, including all their friends and the team, all cheered for Branch.

"Way to go, Branch!" Weed cheered.

"He's the greatest!" Aspen exclaimed. "He has the most endurance, fidelity, intelligence-"

"They should build a statue of him!" Weed cut him off in excitement. Aspen nudges him slightly with a small glare on his face. Weed cringed and waited to be pounded again for his outburst. But instead, Aspen said to him with a grin, "You said it!"

Weed stopped shaking in fear and he asked with a surprised grin, "I did?" Aspen nodded as he ruffled his hair while he and Disco both smiled at him, and all the trolls agreed with him.

At that moment, King Peppy came forward to the couple with a big smile. "Branch, with the greatest courage, you have save this village from despair! You are a real hero and a true troll. Now, there's just one thing missing."

"What's that, your majesty?" Branch wondered.

"Every champion racer...needs one of these." Peppy took out the famous Shining Medal that's been given to champion racers of the race. "Branch, because you've demonstrated courage, loyalty, and a true heart, it gives me great pleasure to pronounce you a true champion to us trolls." He hung the medal over Branch's head, letting it fall to his neck. "Three cheers for Branch, our hero!"

"HIP-HIP HOORAY! HIP-HIP HOORAY! HIP-HIP HOORAY!" All the trolls cheered and jumped for joy along with Poppy clapping her hands happily.

"The village owes you an eternal dept of gratitude. Oh, Branch, how can we ever repay you?" Peppy said.

"Dad..." Poppy then whispered something into his ear. Her answer surprised Peppy for a moment but then smiled in agreement. He nodded, knowing that it would make her happy. She then took hold of Branch's hand and said, "Now, where were we?"

"Oh, I remember," Branch then dipped her head and pulled her into another deep kiss which Poppy returned. Many 'Awws!' were heard as they applauded once again for the loving couple.

As the crowd cheered, the Northern lights took form of Branch's parents and Rosiepuff who seemed to smile at the town and at Branch, who will never again be an outcast, especially to the people he loves.

And, you're wondering, what did Poppy suggested? Well, I tell you...

* * *

Winter came and went and a violent spring had bloom through out the village. Flowers bloomed and petals were flying all over the village. But today was a special day; the day when Princess Poppy and Branch were getting married. Poppy had asked her father for his blessing to marry Branch and knowing that they were deeply in love, Peppy agreed. I mean, who better mate she would have other than Branch?

It was a beautiful sight to behold. Below the royal pod was the alter for all the trolls to see. Branch stood there, wearing a dark green, long sleeved shirt, a pink flower in his collar, and blue green pants, looking happy and proud to be marrying the girl he loves.

Cooper stood by his side, as his best man, wearing only his hat and a blue bow tie. He then notices that his flower was out of place and adjusted it for Branch.

"I can't believe this day had come," Branch whispered to Cooper.

"Don't back out of this, brother. Your girl will be here any second and she's not marrying just any troll. She's marrying _you!"_ Cooper said. "Our family up there would be so proud of you, and so am I."

"Thanks, Cooper. I wouldn't have made it far without you and the rest of our friends."

"You're welcome, brother. I'm just so happy I could cry. Give me a minute," Cooper said trying to wipe the tears in his eyes, making Branch chuckle.

On the other side, Satin, Chenille, and Smidge acted as the bridesmaids while DJ Suki was the Maid of honor and music provider. Biggie and Guy Diamond, both of them wearing suits, sat in the front seats, trying their best to keep themselves from crying. Everyone was there, even the racer trolls and Scoop.

Finally, DJ Suki started playing the 'Here comes the Bride' song. Everyone stood up as Lilly, chosen to be the flower girl, walked forward with a smile, spreading the rose and poppy petals all around the aisle. Then came the ring bearer, one of the kid trolls, Aphid, holding the rings in his pillow as he later joined Lilly.

And at last, everyone gasped and awed as Poppy came in with King Peppy escorting her. Her beautiful dress glimmering with glitter, her tiara made from poppies dazzled the crowd and her bouquet was filled with poppies and blue and pink flowers, indicating her loving bond with Branch. The other children helped carry her dress trail in the back.

Branch's eyes shone with delight and awe as he stared at the beauty that's coming over to him. In a matter of minutes, he would become Prince Branch until the day he becomes King. He never thought or knew that he would be the one marrying Poppy.

Satin and Chenille were crying but quickly wiped them before Poppy could get there. Guy Diamond, without anyone noticing, took off his suit, leaving only a bow tie. He just felt unnatural in it.

"You look beautiful, Poppy," King Peppy whispered as he finally reached the altar. With trust and happiness, he lets her go as he proceeded to the altar to be their preacher.

"Dearly beloved, ladies and gentletrolls of all ages, we are gathered here to day to celebrate the union of Princess Poppy and the hero of our village, Branch. Their bond of love and happiness in undeniable. Their commitment to each other as well as to the other trolls in recognizable and true. I have never seen such a greater couple than the one I'm about to marry today. May we have the rings, please?"

Aphid raised his pillow to them. Branch grabs Poppy's ring and placed it on her finger while Poppy did the same to him. And after saying their vows to each other, as well as causing some trolls to burst into tears, King Peppy took the honor in closing in the ceremony.

"It is my deep pleasure and sacred duty, to ask you this, Branch. Do you, Branch, take my daughter, Princess Poppy, to be your lawfully wedded wife? To honor, love, support and cherish her, through sickness and poor, til death do you part?"

"Forever and always, I do," Branch replied as he stared at Poppy's eyes.

"And do you, Princess Poppy, take Branch, to be your lawfully wedded husband? To honor, love, support and cherish him, through sickness and poor, til death do you part?"

"Forever and always, I do," Poppy replied.

"Then, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you Troll and wife. You may kiss the bride." Poppy didn't hesitate a second as she wrapped her arms around his neck and seal themselves in their deep, passionate kiss. Everyone applauded for the newly wedded couple, Biggie and Guy Diamond, crying their eyes and hearts out with Cooper stuck between them as he groaned in defeat.

At the wedding reception, Branch and Poppy had their first dance together as the music played along. Everyone enjoyed seeing this lovely sight, especially Cooper and King Peppy who held their happy tears in place.

When they finished, Branch then went to DJ Suki and asked her that if he could sing Poppy a special song that he had to sing about their love. DJ allowed it and lend him a microphone.

"Everyone, I would like to dedicate this song to my lovely bride, who never gave up on me and brought me the hope and courage I needed when I went to retrieve the medicine on my own." Branch then placed his eyes on her. "My lovely Poppy, this is for you, feel free to join in." As DJ and the rest of the pack, played their instruments, Branch began to sing.

 **[Branch:]**

 _It's so_ _amazing_ _  
So strange, and so rare  
That I can look to my side  
And find you standing there_

Poppy grinned widely at the sound of his angelic voice. Guy Diamond then gave a spare mic to Poppy who then proceed to join her husband.

 **[Poppy:]**

 _Who ever thought  
Who ever knew  
Against all odds_

 **[Both:]**

 _That we'd make it through_

They held their empty hands together as they sang along to their song. They used their hairs to twirl around and wrapping their hairs together.

 _Somehow it's so amazing_  
 _Who could foretell?_  
 _Who could foresee our lo_ _ve_ _?_

 _It's so amazing  
We get to hold  
We get to dream_

 **[Branch:]**

 _It's so amazing..._

 **[Poppy:]**

 _(Our love...)_

 _The thought is so dazing  
I can't believe my mind  
To think that I now possess  
the dream my heart designed_

 **[Branch:]**

 _I never thought  
I never knew  
Against all odds_

 **[Both:]**

 _That we'd make it through_

Everyone then began to clap their hands in rhythm for enjoyment and helping the couples sing along.

 _Somehow it's so amazing  
Who could explain?  
Who could predict this love?  
It's so amazing_

 **[Poppy:]**

 _Who ever thought?_

 **[Branch:]**

 _Who ever knew?_

 _Two different lives in their two different worlds_

 **[Poppy:]**

 _Somehow suddenly bound  
is this great new love? (Ooh...)_

 **[Both:]**

 _New love  
True love_

It was then that every troll sang the next verse along the couple in chorus.

 **[Chorus:]**

 _It's so amazing_

 **[Poppy:]**

 _(Who ever knew?)_

 **[Chorus:]**

 _It's so amazing_

 **[Branch:]**

 _(We'd make it though, baby)_

 **[Chorus:]**

 _It's so amazing  
It's so amazing _

**[Both:]**

 _(It's so amazing)_

 **[Chorus:]**

 _It's so amazing  
_

Branch and Poppy shared another deep kiss together, knowing that their future will be bright. "Ready to go?" He asked.

"Wait, I almost forgot!" Poppy took her bouquet and threw it into the air. Satin and Chenille saw it and attempted to grab it.

"It's mine! No, I got it!" Both girls said in unison and tried to fight for it, only for the bouquet to land in DJ Suki's arms, who was surprised by this. She turn to her side to see Guy Diamond by her side. Both trolls stared and softly smiled at each other.

The newly weds all walked towards their chariot as trolls threw glitter in the air, raining it everywhere. Lilly later was attempting to climb onto the coachman's seat.

"Lilly, where are you going?" One of her friends wondered.

"Well, Branch and Poppy will probably have kids in the future. I just have to tell them about their story and somebody's got to look after them," Lilly said as she sat in the front with Biggie who was the coachmen and off they went to their honeymoon and future.

* * *

Many years have come and go since the wedding and there were a lot of changes that occurred. After Poppy and Branch got married, they decided to move to a new home where they would be their rulers. They invited many trolls to come with them which they did. They moved into a valley where a great tree stood in the middle of all of it. There they build a new village, which they named it Broppy Village (Couldn't resist naming that) in honor of the two trolls.

Biggie became a farmer where he raised llama trolls, glowworms, and any animal he could raise. He also made the best treats especially pastries which he loves to give to children.

Guy Diamond and DJ Suki got married where they own a DJ dance floor and do karaoke together. They had two trolls together: a red boy troll with blond hair named Beat and a pale blue glittery girl troll named Sparkles.

Cooper still lived with Branch where he became his advisor. He sometimes gave rides to some kids whenever they wanted him to pull a sled. He didn't mind that too much, especially when they gave him cupcakes in return.

Satin and Chenille worked on a fashion business, creating fashionable clothes for every day, occasion, and season.

Aspen, Disco, and Weed all then retired from racing and started a safer life after their near death experience in the snow. Aspen became a coach to future racers, where he makes sure that every troll work their best and honorably. Disco opened a cafe where he creates meals and special snacks for hungry trolls everywhere. And Weed became an entertainer for children's parties where he enjoyed telling jokes, laughter, and even pie throwing.

Creek, who has been humiliated and shunned by all his fans, now works as a stable boy in Biggie's farm where he's forced to pull heavy carts when the animals need rest. He did said that he'll do anything which Branch and Poppy decided to give him that job as punishment.

And as for Branch and Poppy, they became the greatest rulers in their growing village. Branch became a leader of his own team where he raced through many races and competitions, winning almost every one of them.

Eventually, he and Poppy had children together. The eldest we know as Pansy who takes more after her mother with pink skin, dark violet hair, purple nose, and light blue eyes. Their son, Echo, more like his father with light blue skin, teal with cobalt blue hair, pink eyes and nose. Recently, they had two new additions in the family, a pair of healthy twins: a girl with lavender skin, light blue hair, and pink eyes named Rosie, after Branch's late grandmother; and a boy with light blue skin, light red hair, and bright blue eyes named Bracken.

And Lilly...well, that will be explained in the present...

* * *

 **-Back in the Present, Troll Meadow Park-**

The children, including Pansy and Echo, had reached their destination after Auntie had finished telling her story to them. They came face to face with a statue of a troll, wearing a medal, leafy vest, and pants as it stood proudly in the area.

"This is it, Auntie! Echo found it!" Pansy called out to Auntie, who is in fact an older Lilly, as she finally caught up to them.

Lilly sighed in relief as their search was over. The statue was in fact a statue of Branch, who is now King Branch, in his youth. Seeing this had brought good memories in her mind. If it wasn't for Branch, she and the other young trolls wouldn't have survived to tell the tale of his heroism. After she grew up, she became the official caretaker to Branch's children as well as some others.

She saw Pansy tracing the writing on the stone tablet below the statue. "What does it say?"

"Dedicated to the indomable?"

"Indomitable," Lilly corrected her.

"Indomitable..." Lilly chuckled as Pansy continued. "Spirit of the sled trolls."

"...that relayed antitoxin six hundred miles over rough ice, across treacherous waters, through chilling blizzards from Bergen Town to the relief of the stricken Troll Forest Village... in the Winter of 2002," Lilly smiled.

"Endurance, Fidelity, Intelligence," Echo finished. "Our dad really did do all that, didn't he, Auntie?"

"Oh, yes, sweethearts, he really did," Lilly said as she placed Pansy's headband back on her head. "Just ask him or your mother. They'll tell you all about it. And you can tell your siblings all about it as well, when they get older."

"Dad's a hero," Echo added.

"I love Daddy even before knowing of his story," Pansy said.

"You guys are lucky to have him as a father. And ever since that day, he's been in many races. Some had been run over the very path he and the others took with the medicine."

"Can I do that too, Auntie?" Echo asked.

"I could be a racer too!" Leaf added.

"Me too!" Peppermint said.

"So am I!" Blaze agreed.

"I bet all of you will make wonderful racers and drivers if you put your heart in it," Lilly nodded.

"So you think we could be like Daddy when we're older?" Pansy wondered.

"Maybe, with practice," Lilly replied with a chuckle. "A lot of practice."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get started!" Pansy exclaimed.

"Come on, Pansy! Race you back home!" Echo cried as he ran ahead with the other children behind him and his sister.

Lilly stayed behind as she watched the children racing together as she did when she was young. She sighed softly as she stared at the Branch statue with grateful eyes.

"Thank you, Branch. I would have been lost without you."

"Auntie Lilly! Auntie Lilly, come on!" Pansy called out to her.

Lilly stared at the statue until she turned away and joined the kids as they make way for their home in the village where their parents would be waiting.

And that is the story of the Grey troll who became a hero, who became a legend to all trolls everywhere. For many years, Branch, who is no longer grey, lived happily with family and friends. His troubles are now over and he is at home.

And the people couldn't lived a better life, all thanks for their king, a hero forever and a legend that will live on in the hearts of many.

* * *

 **THE END!**

* * *

 **Hope you like it!**

 **I want to give a huge thanks for the people who reviewed and gave wonderful comments to my story. I am pleased to know that my official Trolls fanfiction is a huge success. And in case, you're all wondering if I will be making more trolls stories, the answer is yes. My next one will be "The trumpet of the swan" version. Hope you stick around for it. Thank you all, especially these people:**

 **GirlFish**

 **Reby Montana**

 **BornOnTheBreakOfDawn**

 **Fire Inu Princess**

 **Butterflyruby144**

 **Troll Awesome**

 **mikaela2015**

 **ABBA1906**

 ** **"It's so Amazing"** is a song sung in the film "The Thief and the Cobbler".**

 **Please leave reviews!  
**

 **Neomoon585**


End file.
